Knight of the Nexus
by Harvest and Requiem
Summary: Pulled into a dimension that is not of his own, He must survive and adapt according to his surroundings.
1. The Beginning

**Knight of the Nexus**

**An Infinite Stratos + League of Legends Fan Fiction**

**Note: I do not own Infinite Stratos nor the game called League of Legends, only the storyline. The two are owned by their respective owners.**

**Also the other new items here are not really included in the game or the anime.**

**I hope you enjoy this story and I am looking forward of having good reviews!**

**CHAPTER I**

It was silent in the vast space of The Void. A figure was in the middle of purple swirling circles. Those circles were actually portals that would lead to a dimension unknown. The figure was meditating; eyes closed and the way he was sitting was the way you sit when you meditate. Then he opened his eyes and it revealed blue pupils, and it was shining. He was wearing a light scarf that forms into a hood and it covers his mouth and half his nose, and a robe.

'_No, this cannot happen'_ he thought.

His name was Malzahar.

He stood up, looking at a portal that shows a fight scene at the sea.

* * *

Two white figures were fighting; the one with a human inside was winning.

"This time I won't let you get away!" the human shouted. Using his left arm, which was equipped with what seem to be some sort of a claw, he strikes his opponent in the stomach part and they landed, or crashed, at the shore or beach. This is where a dark void opened in front of the one who punched the other. After he defeats his opponent, the dark hole was about to swallow him, but before he was in it, his companions showed up, screaming in despair.

"Ichika!" screamed a woman in a red machine like suit. She took his hand, but it was too late. The dark hole has swallowed him whole, and it vanished.

The human named Ichika was gone with it.

* * *

Ichika showed in front of Malzahar, like he was being thrown away. Malzahar tried to open a portal back to his dimension, but the dark void opened once more, and it sent Ichika to a battlefield. Malzahar tried to stop it, but he failed.

"Not in Summoner's Rift!" he shouted. But the dark void was gone again. He now saw Ichika in the battlefield, but not wearing the white suit he was wearing a while ago. He was wearing what seems to Malzahar a uniform and he was unconscious.

"Damn it! Who would mess with that kind of advanced sorcery?" Malzahar said.

"Only I, of course." said a threatening voice.

Malzahar knew that voice. He turned and saw Aatrox, with his ever bloodthirsty blade.

"I should have known."

"Of course you will, but it seems that you're a bit late for that."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Malzahar.

Aatrox just laughed, and with that, he tried to plunge his blade onto Malzahar's chest. But Malzahar was quick, he dodged the attack and returned the favour; using his magic he released mana onto him. But his demonic figure did not fall; he was still standing still, his dark wings still in form, those red bloody eyes, and the colour of his whole body, dark and red.

Aatrox then raised a finger, and it charged some sort of dark mana in it, and released it onto Malzahar. He was sent flying by that blast, and landed a few miles away from the demon. When he stood up, Aatrox was just in front of him. He plunged his blade into the ground and everything turned dark.

"How can use this kind of magic?"

Aatrox showed an orb that was kept inside his chest. It was being surrounded by some sort of dark aura.

"The Orb of the Black Blood? But how?" Malzahar said, shocked.

Aatrox laughed once more. He returned back to his chest, and he was then filled by dark aura, so is his surroundings.

Malzahar slammed the ground and The Void returned back to its original state.

"You have won this time, Malzahar, but this unruly place, The Void you call it, won't protect you from me!" Aatrox then vanished while laughing, his tone trying to threaten.

Malzahar closed his eyes and tried to relax.

'_Now what will happen next? And more importantly, what would be the demon's intentions?"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy...

"Orimura-sensei, Ichika is gone!" Houki shouted, as the five of them entered their teacher's room.

Their teacher, Orimura Chifuyu, Ichika's brother, turned around startled.

"What the hell do you mean?" she said.

"Orimura-sensei, you might want to look at this," said Yamada Maya, pointing at a holographic monitor. It was showing Ichika battling the unmanned IS named Silverio Gospel/Silver Gospel.

"Some sort of black hole swallowed Ichika whole." she said, finishing her sentence.

"Did it come from that IS?" Chifuyu asked.

"We have found no energy sources from the Gospel or from the surroundings. It's like saying that Ichika just _vanished_."

"Damn it, this is not acceptable!" Chifuyu said angrily. She turned back again to the five students. She saw Houki crying.

"Shinonono, it won't help if you just stay there crying. The five of you, go back to your rooms. I would deal with this matter myself." she said to them.

"But Instructor—"Laura said in defence.

"Go back to your rooms NOW! And that's an order!" said Chifuyu, sounding like a commander, and cutting of Laura in midsentence.

"Understood, Orimura-sensei." the five of them said.

"Alcott," Chifuyu said.

"Yes ma'am!" Cecilia said, before going out.

"Make sure that the Gospel's core is retrieved and kept for custody."

"Understood"

She then went out of the room to look for the Gospel.

After the five of them were all out of the room, Chifuyu wiped a tear from her right eye.

"Orimura-sensei, I've never seen you—"

"Just get back to work, Maya." she said. Chifuyu placed her handkerchief back at her pocket.

* * *

While at Houki's room...

"Ichika, Ichika..."

"Just calm down Houki, I'm sure that he's fine" said Charlotte Dunois, comforting her.

"But, I saw him vanish into thin air!"

"Let's just say that Ichika got transported into somewhere safe." said Rin.

Then they saw Cecilia in her IS, Blue Tears.

"Where are you going, Cecilia?" asked Charlotte.

"I'm going to see if the Silverio Gospel/Silver Gospel is retrieved, Orimura-sensei ordered me to do so."

"Then let me accompany you." Charlotte said, transforming into her IS, the Raphael Revive.

"OK, let's get moving now!" Cecilia said, going up.

Charlotte followed her.

They got back in front of the cottage just a few minutes after they got off. Cecilia contacted Chifuyu.

"Orimura-sensei, the Gospel's core has been retrieved, and would be arriving there within 30 minutes."

"Thank you for the update, Alcott," she said. "Maya, contact the U.S. Government, I need to tell them the situation."

Then the two of them went back to Houki's room.

"OK, what happened—"Charlotte tried to ask.

"Shhh." said Laura. Houki was sleeping. She seems to be in a deep sleep, thinking that everything is okay. But deep in her heart, she's still thinking about Ichika.

"I-I-Ichika..." she sometimes would say.

"Houki has fallen asleep, and she also has stopped crying too." Laura said.

"Good thing she's calm now." said Charlotte.

Cecilia was outside, looking at the sky. She seems to be in a very sad mood.

She was crying.

'_Ichika, when will you come back?' _she thought.

Rin and Charlotte came to her aid. Rin was holding a tissue.

"Now, now, Cecilia, we will know when Ichika is back" Rin said, reassuring her. Though she is also about to cry.

"Yeah, we just don't know when." Charlotte added.

"Well, I hope you two are right." Cecilia said.

The three of them now looked at the sky.


	2. The Judgement

**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter of the story, and well I think I have included some of my original characters, hope that doesn't mess up the whole story, I think. Once again I do not own Infinite Stratos or League of Legends. And if you guys have some questions, feel free to ask!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

Ichika woke up, finding himself locked up inside a caged room.

"Why am I here?" he said.

He stood up, only to find out that he is not at the academy anymore.

"Where exactly is _here_?" he said to himself.

"So you're awake, well finally" said a woman with a gun at her right arm. She was wearing a violet top hat that was covered to what seems to be fur, a dress (or top) that covers her figure except the legs, and was wearing brown boots. She has long black hair, a sexy body posture, and a facial expression that radiates a professional aura, and has violet or purple lipstick.

Ichika was stunned to see her as she unlocks the cage door.

"So you have to come with me, we have to make sure you're not a spy that was sent by the enemy." she said.

"Huh?" Ichika was lost.

"We found you unconscious in the battlefield at Summoner's Rift a while ago. You seem to be some sort of new Champion?"

"Champion? What exactly is happening right now and where am I miss?"

"I am Sheriff Caitlyn, and the land you are standing on is Piltover"

"Piltover, wait, what is—"

The gate sprang open. The woman, whose name is Sheriff Caitlyn, was waiting for him.

"Wait, no handcuffs?" Ichika asked, walking outside.

"You seem to be harmless"

"Um, Sheriff—"

"Just call me Caitlyn."

"Yeah, would you mind but where exactly am I?"

"Are you some kind of idiot? You're in Piltover!" Caitlyn shouted.

"Hey what's up with the noise out there?" said a loud booming voice.

A man, who was wearing a big blue suit, which is really armour, a cape on his right shoulder, carrying a greatsword, showed up in front of them.

"Ah, dear Garen, what brings your mighty sword in this place?" Caitlyn mockingly said.

"How dare you insult the Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard, you—"

"Spare me another lecture about your army, and I'll report you to Jarvan!" she said.

Garen lowered his sword. He then looked down.

"Well, I'm sorry Sheriff. But, if you insist, you would have been reported by now, only now you're lucky because of your stunning beauty!" Garen said, a bit daydreaming. He's real goal is to get good graces with the Sheriff for unexplainable reasons.

"One more, Garen, and I'll blow your tiny head off!"

"Oh, think you can fire that rifle in my face, go ahead and tr—"

Caitlyn fired her rifle. The bullet misses Garen's head, and it hit a lamp post.

"Now, get out before I really blow your head off." she ordered Garen.

"Yes, Sheriff." and with that, Garen walked away.

"Ummm... Is he an acquaintance of yours Caitlyn-san?" Ichika said.

"You could say that, but then again he's a hopeless guy in front of a woman."

"So he is an Officer of an army, and he seems to have a crush on—"

Caitlyn aimed the rifle at Ichika's head. Ichika turned pale. He was sweating.

"Don't let me pull the trigger."

"OK, I won't, Caitlyn-san!" Ichika said that while laughing nervously. Caitlyn lowered her rifle.

"Good, now I need to bring you to the Council, they would know what to do to you."

"Council?"

"Just follow me!" Caitlyn said, grabbing his right arm using her left hand.

* * *

"You don't need to hold me like this." Ichika said, while they were walking. They were getting closer to the council. That is, because Caitlyn used a spell; Ghost. Champions are needed to choose at least two spells for them to use in the battlefield.

"And here we are, at the Council of the High Summoners."

Ichika was stunned to see a huge palace that looks like The Great Parthenon from Greece, but this one was different; it has huge torch lights at the entrance, showing a blue-purple flame, and a long flight of stairs.

They entered the building and after a long journey inside, while passing countless rooms, they have finally reached their appointed room and inside it were a big circle with unknown symbols written around it, and there are five people surrounding it, all in hoods.

"Oh and by the way, what clothes are you wearing?" asked Caitlyn noticing his choice of clothes as they went in the middle of the circle.

"This is a uniform, from the academy where I study."

"Oh, then what about that thing on your wrist?"

"Let's just say this is a bracelet my sister gave me." Ichika said, smiling nervously.

"Well, don't keep the High Summoners waiting." Caitlyn smiled, with her eyes closed. Ichika felt something from her. A feeling that he lost when his sister went to Germany. He stiffens, he cannot move. He felt like this girl, whose name is Caitlyn, whenever she's around; Ichika felt the heat of her warmth and protection.

'_Why do I feel like I'm talking to Chifuyu-nee? _' Ichika thought.

He took a deep breath.

"Um, Caitlyn—"

"Whatever you're going to say, tell it to me later; the Ritual is starting." she said. She then stood still, looking formal. Ichika stared at her blankly. He then heard a voice.

"So, you are Orimura Ichika?" said the voice. It was low pitched.

"H-h-how do you know my name?"

"Let's just say that we were expecting your presence here." said another voice, this time it sounded young. It was the voice of a teenager.

To be true, there were five Summoners on the circle's sides, each of them on their standing.

"Why were you expecting me?"

"To challenge you of course." said the young voice.

"What, a challenge?"

"Now, you shall receive your Judgement here." said the low pitched voice.

Caitlyn whispered into Ichika's ear, "Good luck you might need it, though."And then she got out of the circle.

"Hey wait—"

The Summoners showed violet glowing circles. Also the circles aren't orbs because it's not solid but rather filled with mana. They released its energy onto the circle. The circle glowed. Then everything turned dark. The only thing that gives off light was the circle.

* * *

He heard someone crying. It was the voice of a crying little girl.

He followed the sound of it until he found a little girl in a yukata, kneeling on the ground, both of her hands on her eyes to depict that she is indeed crying. What surprised Ichika is the ribbon that was ponytailed on her hair, and it was green.

"H-Houki" Ichika whispered, and then he was walking slowly towards the girl.

The little Houki opened her eyes, and when she saw Ichika, she got scared.

"There, there, Houki," Ichika said, kneeling down, stroking the crying child's head.

"*sniff* W-w-who *sniff* are you?" asked the little Houki.

"I'm someone you knew before."

Houki stopped crying. She looked at Ichika's face.

"Now, why were you crying?" he asked.

"I w-was left alone by m-m-my parents and onee-chan"

"Where were they?"

"I don't know they left when I was still sleeping." the little girl said, starting to cry again.

Ichika stroked Houki's head again, and he started to comfort her. While he was doing that, his eyes were closed. The little Houki then fell asleep on Ichika's lap. She then muttered some words:

"C-can you protect me?"

Ichika smiled. "Of course I will, no matter what happens to you, I'll always be there."

The little Houki smiled after what Ichika said.

'_To be true, she looks so cute when she's sleeping like this' _Ichika thought, smiling.

He lifted Houki like a baby and he walked towards the bed (which just appeared suddenly) and he placed Houki there, giving her a kiss in the forehead.

'_Just sleep there, my sweet Houki' _he thought.

Then the bed suddenly disappeared, with the little Houki sleeping in it. Ichika tried to go there, but the bed was already gone.

* * *

"ICHIKA!" a female voice shouted.

"Huh?" Ichika turned around. He know saw the Houki of the present; her classmate. She was wearing a pink kimono with a red sash that acted as a belt, and her hair is not ponytailed, instead, it was draped down which shows her long black hair. Suddenly, Houki fell. Ichika ran towards her.

"Hey, hey what happened?" Ichika said, rushing to her side.

Houki coughed a bit.

"Oh, this is nothing, it's just a little—"then Houki fainted.

"Houki!" shouted Ichika. He picked her like how she did with the little Houki. He was running.

"Hang in there, Houki—"

"No, stop, Ichika"

"No way am I going to—"

"Lay me down on that tree's shade" she said, pointing at the tree.

Ichika was confused. It was totally dark in his surroundings, yet there is a tree that gives a shade. Maybe this Houki is looking at an alternate-reality.

But then again the things that are happening to Ichika are all products of his memories (which he doesn't know), and the magic the Summoners casted on him.

He let Houki rest on the tree's trunk. There he saw what's causing Houki's body to suddenly feel weak.

"Did you catch a cold, Houki?" Ichika asked.

"I think so" Houki replied.

"Let me see your temperature" Ichika said, placing the back part of his left hand on Houki's neck.

"Damn, you must have fever!"

"What?"

"We must take you home, you should rest you know."

"That's why I told you to lay me, under this tree's shade, right?"

"Well, um," Ichika sighed "right."

"Because I want you to remember this place" Houki said. She was sweating. Ichika took out his handkerchief and wiped Houki's forehead.

"Well, you should have just waited for a couple of days—"

"We made a promise here" Houki said, cutting Ichika off.

"Say what?" Ichika was startled.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Say, Ichika, if I was in a serious situation, like you know, catching a cold or getting a nasty wound, would you lay me down here, under this tree's shade?"_

"_Or course I will, if that ever happens."_

"_Even like today, when it's awfully hot, and I'm feeling weak?"_

"_Well, sure, I could bear with that."_

"_And also promise that even when I'm not around, you should take good care of this tree, protect it or even guard it with your life?"_

"_Umm, that would be fine I guess."_

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"What I really meant is that you would protect me, even if I'm not around" Houki said, with closed eyes.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, Ichika, that's what I really mean." Houki then fell asleep. Ichika sat beside her, both their backs leaning on the tree's trunk. Ichika gave Houki a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Of course I'll protect you, no matter what happens, even if I have to die all just for you to see the future you created with me." Ichika said, and then he closed his eyes.

* * *

"The first part of your judgement is done, Orimura Ichika" said a young voice. Ichika opened his eyes and he found out that he was back at the palace. He was surprised to see himself still standing, like nothing happened.

"Now, you could be part of the League of Legends. But first, show us your power and some special abilities" said the young voice.

League of Legends? So—"

"Just show your power now." A low pitched voice said. It was the voice that recognized Ichika earlier.

"By power you mean, this?" he asked, showing them his wrist, with the bracelet that contains Byakushiki.

"Yes."

Ichika concentrated, his eyes closed.

"Come forth, Byakushiki!" he shouted, raising his right arm in the air.

He then transformed to his IS, but it was not Byakushiki, it was its second form; the Byakushiki Setsura.

"Wait, huh?" he asked himself.

"Is this your power, the Byakushiki?" asked the young voice.

"Actually, this is its second form, and it is called the Byakushiki Setsura."

"Uh-huh, well then, we will test your skills on a match."

"A match, with—"

"The one who brought you here, the Sheriff." the young voice said.

"Huh? You mean Caitlyn-san?!" Ichika got surprised.

"Well then, I guess you could be a worthy opponent." Caitlyn said, walking towards the circle.

"Wait, wait, this is a misunderstanding, I seriously don't know where I am, I just got transported here by an unknown force, and more importantly, I think she wouldn't stand a_ chance _against Byakushiki Setsura." Ichika said, rather worried.

"Oh, so you think she can't _handle_ you?" the low pitched voice said.

"Well then if you say so." Caitlyn said. Then she pointed her rifle at Ichika, with one hand.

"Alright, you asked for it!" she screamed, and then out of the rifle came a huge burst of projectile, flying straight to Ichika. It was in the mixed colours of orange, gold and yellow combined with an unknown metal contraption.

"What the hell is that?!" then Ichika summoned his blade the Yukihira Nigata.

He tried to slice the bullet, but it didn't work, and he was blown away by the impact. His shield energy, which was full 600%, suddenly dropped to 580%.

'_What a powerful bullet!' _Ichika thought. He stood up, and he suddenly felt sore then collapsed. Caitlyn started running towards him.

"See, told you I can throw in a punch." she said, while she helped Ichika on his feet.

His IS suddenly vanished. Caitlyn and the Summoners got shocked. Ichika saw their expression.

"Don't you guys worry; the Byakushiki Setsura just returned here." he then showed his wrist, with the white bracelet that keeps the Byakushiki.

"I thought something happened back there." The young Summoner said.

"Well I think you're not ready yet, what you need is to rest. I'll just summon you again if I think you're ready, clear?" asked the Summoner with the low pitched voice.

"Clear." Ichika replied. They started walking back down again, but Ichika suddenly fell to his knees. Caitlyn kneeled beside him, then grabbed his right arm and carried it around her shoulder. Her left arm was around Ichika's shoulder.

"Well, if you haven't told me that I can't handle you, you shouldn't have been like this." Caitlyn said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry if I underestimated you, Caitlyn-san." Ichika replied, smiling back.

"Here's enough mana for a Teleportaion, Caitlyn." The young Summoner said, showing again the circle with mana.

"Thank you, well then, let's go Ichika." Caitlyn said. She then used the Teleportation circle which is where they are standing on, and they were transported back to Piltover.

* * *

'_There's something common between her and Chifuyu-nee_.' Ichika thought. He has already felt this since they got to the palace.

"Hey, Caitlyn-san," Ichika said, trying to start a conversation.

"Could you please just drop that 'san' word? It's really annoying, you know." Caitlyn replied, rather teasing that being honest.

"Well, it is a form of respect in our country." Ichika smiled.

They kept on walking.

"Where _exactly_ do you live?" she asked.

"I live in Japan."

"Sorry, but I never heard of it."

"What? Oh yeah, right, this is really another place." Ichika smiled again. Caitlyn was confused.

"Haven't you heard of this place, Piltover? Demacia? Runeterra?" Caitlyn asked with one eyebrow lifted.

"I'm deeply sorry Caitlyn-san, but I've never heard of it, too." Ichika said, scratching his head and smiling.

"Well I guess I need to teach you, like a student."

"That's fine, as long as it's you." Ichika said, looking at the sky.

"What?" Caitlyn was again confused.

"I'll tell you later, the important thing now is the place I'll _temporarily_ live in and it's getting dark now."

"Temporarily, you say? So you really are not from here. Well my house have a second room upstairs, you could sleep there. That acts as my guest room." Caitlyn offered.

"Wait, you live alone?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, I was just curious."

"My house is just around this street. We could get there quickly. Say, are you feeling alright now?" she asked because she noticed he was in pain.

"My chest still hurts a bit."

"Is the blast that strong? Oh, I'm terribly sorry, um, Ichika, right?" she asked Ichika, looking at him eye to eye.

"I should be the one saying that. Its fine." he said, without looking back.

"Here, let me help you relieve the pain."

Ichika then felt Caitlyn's left hand rubbing his chest. Ichika blushed.

"Are...you all right now?" asked Caitlyn, a bit shy too.

"Uh no need for that, I guess. Look, I can walk on my own now." Ichika said, quickly removing both of Caitlyn's arms from him, the right hand holding his right hand that was wrapped around Caitlyn's shoulder and her left hand that was rubbing his chest. Ichika's face turned bright red because of that, so did Caitlyn's. She accidently dropped her rifle.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Caitlyn..."

"No, its fine..."

They both kneeled to get the rifle, and that's where their hands met. Caitlyn quickly grabbed the rifle, and then touched her right hand. Ichika hid both of his hands inside his pockets. Both of their faces turned red again.

"Good, now that you're back to your senses." she said.

Ichika did not answer.

They walked without talking to each other until they reached Caitlyn's house.


	3. The Truth

**Chapter 3 is finally here! If you guys think that this chapter has some missing points, tell us about it and the next chapter might be good enough. Sorry if you guys waited long for this. Once again I do not own IS or LoL, they belong to their respective owners. Looking forward again for more good reviews!**

**Oh, and if you see the names Lingyin Huang and Fan Rinin, they're just one person! Try to watch the anime for you guys to know.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER III  
**

* * *

"How long has it been since Orimura's disappearance?" Chifuyu asked Maya.

"Three hours after sunrise, Orimura-sensei." she replied.

"Have we found any energy sources?" Chifuyu asked her again. Maya then typed faster on the keyboard, but failed to gain results.

"No energy sources have been found, Orimura-sensei." she replied.

'_This can't be good.' _Chifuyu thought. She walked out of room and stayed outside of the hut for a moment. She was talking to someone on her phone. She was talking to someone who's sweet, happy go lucky but smart, she was talking to someone who has a sister at the academy.

She was talking to the creator of the IS.

She was talking to Shinonono Houki's big sister.

She was talking to Shinonono Tabane.

"Hey there, Chi-chan, what made you call this early in the morning?" Tabane asked, a little sleepy.

"I called you because something very dreadful happened here."

"And what is it?" Tabane asked in her usual high voice.

"Ichika suddenly disappeared."

"Huh? You're kidding right?" Tabane asked. Her high happy tone dropped to a sad tone.

"Yes, I know it's really painful, that's why I contacted you to invent something that could track my brother."

"I can't believe something like that would happen to Ikkun. Don't worry; I'll be there in a few minutes!" Tabane said, back to her happy tone.

"Your sister is depressed about his sudden disappearance."

But it was too late, Tabane has ended the call. Chifuyu then placed her phone back to her pocket and went to the five girls' cottage. And the five girls were Shinonono Houki, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang or Fan Rinin, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig. She entered Houki's room. She was sitting on a chair staring at the window. She was wearing the IS Academy uniform.

"Shinonono, your sister is coming here. I have told her to come for us to find Orimura easily." Chifuyu said.

Houki did not answer. She was just staring at the morning sky.

"I know how painful it—"

"What can my sister do?" Houki asked Chifuyu, cutting her in midsentence.

"She would help us track Ichika down easily."

"She can't do that! She only makes ISs, not human tracking devices!" Houki said in defence, now looking at Chifuyu face to face, but was still sitting on the chair.

Houki started crying again. Chifuyu walked forward to comfort her.

"Just calm down for a bit, we'll find him." Chifuyu reassured her. Houki hid her face with a napkin. Chifuyu was rubbing her back, for her to stop crying.

'_Hope it doesn't take long.' _Chifuyu thought, worriedly.

* * *

The sliding door to Houki's room suddenly burst opened, and out of it come a good looking woman wearing a blue blouse with a white apron (somehow), has pink hair and was wearing robotic bunny ears. She has this huge smile on her face.

It was Shinonono Tabane.

"**CHIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAN!**" she said, running towards Chifuyu. She then leaped onto her, but Chifuyu was ready, and using her right hand, blocked Tabane's form of hello. Chifuyu was holding Tabane's head.

"**OH SHOOT CHI-CHAN, WOULDN'T YOU LIKE A HUG?**" said Tabane in her usually high and happy tone of voice.

"I didn't call you here for a reunion, Tabane; I called you here to help us with our problem." Chifuyu said with her arms folded on her chest.

"**WELL THEN, LET'S GET BACK TO THE ACADEMY TO START!**" Tabane said, running outside. As she was running, a cloud of dust was following her.

Chifuyu did a facepalm and walked outside of the cottage. But before that, she called Houki.

"Shinonono, aren't you coming with us?" she asked.

Houki wiped tears from her eyes. She then looked again at the window.

"No, I'll be staying here, Orimura-sensei." she replied, but didn't turn around.

"Well if that's the case, I'll be telling Yamada-sensei to stay here as well. She would look at you girls here."

Houki did not reply, and Chifuyu followed Tabane to the academy.

* * *

Houki stood up and went to Charlotte's room. Charlotte was drinking tea. She was wearing the academy's uniform too. She saw Houki entering the room.

"You know it's rude if people just come inside someone's room without knocking." Charlotte said, drinking her tea.

"I'm very sorry, Charlotte." Houki said, bowing.

"It's okay if it's you Houki." Charlotte replied, smiling. She saw Houki's sad face.

"I think I know your problem." Charlotte said, approaching Houki. Houki hid her face from Charlotte.

"Don't worry, we also feel the same." Charlotte said, offering a seat by the window. Charlotte was sitting on the other side of the table. Houki sat on the other side. Charlotte offered tea, but Houki refused.

"I still can't believe Ichika suddenly vanished like that." Houki said.

"Yeah, we were really worried for him and for you too." Charlotte said. She finished drinking her tea and just left it on the middle of the table.

"Wait, for me too?" Houki asked, surprised.

"Well, I guess it's just me."

"Why?"

"Well I know that you and Ichika have some connection, well, both of you are childhood friends."

"Good thing I have a friend like you, Charlotte."

"I do understand people in need, that's a trait my mother taught me."

"What do you suggest to do?"

"Just stay calm, Houki, Ichika will return the teachers just need more time."

"I know that, but I can't stay calm, I feel like something was taken from me."

Charlotte went to Houki's side, and then she rubbed Houki's back, trying to comfort her. Houki started to cry again.

"Ichika... if only..." she was unable to finish her sentence.

"There, there Houki, don't you worry; I bet Ichika is also thinking about you." Charlotte reassured her.

'_Ichika, why did you leave me?' _Houki thought as she was crying.

"In order to love someone, you must know how to let go of the person, even if you won't see that person for a long time." Charlotte said. A tear streamed down her face. She was also about to cry.

"Yeah, I think you're right, Charlotte." Houki said, going back to her senses. Charlotte was hugging her, to feel comforted. The two of them stared at the window.

* * *

Meanwhile at the IS Academy's Maintenance Room...

"Have you found anything useful, Tabane?" Chifuyu asked. Tabane wiggled her robotic bunny ears.

"I'm sorry Chi-chan, but no energy sources have been found. Based on my readings, it really did not come from that unmanned IS." Tabane typed something at the keyboard and stared at the monitor showing the Silver Gospel's core. She scratched her hair with both hands.

"**MAN, THIS IS JUST GETTING HARDER AND HARDER!**" she said as she stood up.

"What do you suppose we should do?" Chifuyu asked, again her arms folded on her chair.

"I think we need help from another expert." Tabane said, running towards the exit.

"What the—"

"**I'LL BE RIGHT BACK CHI-CHAN! YOU CAN EXAMINE THE CORE IF YOU WANT, BUT JUST STAY THERE!**" and she just vanished.

'_That genius sure runs fast. Now about that core,' _Chifuyu thought. She sat down the chair and looked at the monitor. She typed something on the keyboard. Then the monitor displayed a picture of the very first IS: the White Knight. It also showed news headlines about the White Knight incident.

"The core replicates the abilities of Core-001." she said to herself. She then looked at the picture of the Gospel's core, and of the White Knight's. She scanned it for information.

"Just as I thought," she said. "They're trying to replicate the White Knight's core."

She then contacted Maya on that monitor. A screen then appeared on the upper right corner of it.

"Maya, I think this could be useful." she said. She sent the information. Maya was shocked to see it.

"We'll try to unlock this mystery, Orimura-sensei." Maya said.

"Good. Orimura, out." then the screen disappeared.

The exit door opened ominously, and out of it jumped Tabane, again. Chifuyu stepped to the side, so that Tabane would crash at the computer system, not on her.

"**OH, CHI-CHAN THAT'S NOT NICE! WE HAVE A VISITOR HERE!**" Tabane said in pain.

"That's why I sidestepped out of the way." Chifuyu replied.

"I'm sorry, but is this the place? Professor Shinonono just dragged me here." said a man at the door. He was wearing a bright maroon suit and a blue tie, that matches his green pants, has golden-brown hair and a strong facial expression. He seems to be in his mid-thirties. He was also carrying a black briefcase.

"Welcome to IS Academy." Chifuyu said walking towards him, without even hitching a smile. When she was in front of him, she offered a hand. He returned the favour.

"Dr. Kenmi, Head Medical Director of the Kuromochi Machinery Development. Nice to meet you Ms. Orimura Chifuyu." he said. They shook hands.

"**HEY CHI-CHAN, IS MY ASSISTANT PROFESSOR GOOD ENOUGH?**" Tabane shouted. Dr. Kenmi scratched his head while laughing. Chifuyu did another facepalm. She shook her head while doing that.

"I'm sorry Ms. Orimura, but I think our dear Tabane loves a bit of a reunion." Dr. Kenmi said, laughing.

"So you were once his assistant?" Chifuyu asked him.

"Yes, I was her assistant six years ago. I was in charge of taking care of the medical stats of all the ISs Professor Tabane makes. I also make sure that it's safe to use."

"Then that company offered him the same task, but not the position." Tabane said as she was fixing the wreckage she made.

"It's true; they told me that they were in need of a medical expert. So they recruited me."

Chifuyu looked at Tabane, a bit mad. She was sure Tabane did something stupid, or that the Kuromochi Machinery Development just needs a doctor for their prototypes to be safe.

"After like eight months, I became the Head Director." Dr. Kenmi said.

"Well good for you. Now back to our concerns," Chifuyu said, pointing at the monitor that displayed the Gospel's core and the White Knight's.

"So this is the Silver Gospel's core?" Dr. Kenmi asked, approaching the monitor. He placed the briefcase beside the keyboard.

"Yes, and of the White Knight too."

"**CHI-CHAN, YOU DID GREAT EXAMINING BOTH OF THEIR CORES!**" Tabane said, finally catching Chifuyu unguarded. She hugged her tightly. All that Chifuyu can do was exhale heavily.

"You did great comparing the two cores, but this piece of information is not quite enough." Dr. Kenmi said.

Chifuyu escaped the clutches of Tabane and approached the doctor.

"I was trying to scan the two cores if they were really the same and I found out that the Gospel's core was a replicated copy of the core from the White Knight."

"By that you mean Core-001?"

"That's right."

"Good thing I brought this briefcase." Dr. Kenmi said, opening it. Inside it was a tablet and some sort of circular device. He grabbed the circular device and placed it beside the monitor. It showed a holographic image of the White Knight. He then grabbed the tablet and it showed information about the IS: physical state of the pilot, medical status, weaponry and emergency protocols. He then sent all of this to the monitor.

"These are the information of the White Knight during that incident. We somehow managed to gather info on that. The Kuromochi Machinery Development then tried to know who the mysterious pilot was, by examining _her_ physical stats."

"**OF COURSE I HELPED THERE, CHI-CHAN!**" Tabane said in her usual happy tone.

"So, you have found who the pilot." Chifuyu said.

"Yes, and it was _you_." Dr. Kenmi said, looking at Chifuyu.

"Only you knew this?"

"I hid this information from the public. Only the company knew it."

Dr. Kenmi then placed the tablet on the table where the monitor is and sat on the chair. He typed some sort of command. Then it showed a file with the word 'CLASSIFIED' on it. He opened it and inside was blueprints of the Silver Gospel, the White Knight's core that was shown to be in half, the Gospel's basic information and its advantages and disadvantages in battle, and the program for it to move unmanned.

"We called this project 'The Epsilon'. We worked on it for at least six years after the White Knight incident, and my recruitment for the company until recently we just received news that the American-Israeli joint stole this information and created the Silver Gospel, a fully functional unmanned IS." he said

"He then called me to request info about that joint. I was the one who funded their researches and gave them ideas about the unmanned suit. When he told me that it was stolen, I quickly flew to Kuromochi Machinery Development's Second Lab to talk to the head." Tabane said.

"And they said where the unmanned suit was headed, and when I heard it will come here for at least three days, I created Houki's personal IS: the Aka Tsubaki!" she said.

"Using the information of the rogue IS and creating another copy of its core." Dr. Kenmi added.

"But I thought the Aka Tsubaki was a fourth generation IS?" Chifuyu said.

"It is and the only difference was it used an unregistered core that I, Professor Shinonono Tabane, made possible: by hiding its code into a processed protocol that was the same protocol I used on the development of the White Knight!" Tabane said happily.

Chifuyu was shocked. She stood there, frozen, but still keeping that serious face of hers.

"So the Aka Tsubaki is actually—"

"The second variant of the White Knight." Dr. Kenmi said. He then placed the tablet and the circular device back to his briefcase. He carried it again and was about to leave.

"Oh and by the way, those pieces of information have been sent to your assistant teacher. Yamada Maya, right? I have told her to secure the file into the network."

"But isn't it in the state of being hacked?" Chifuyu asked worriedly, but still has that serious face.

"Don't worry, Chi-chan, I have installed a security program in it so that when the network gets hacked, it would be hidden from the hacker!" Tabane said, about to leave too.

"**BYE BYE CHI-CHAN! HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!**" Tabane shouted as she and Dr. Kenmi got out. Dr. Kenmi just smiled at Chifuyu. She then smiled back.

She looked at the monitor again and stared at the blueprint of the Aka Tsubaki.

'_Another version of the White Knight?' _Chifuyu thought.

_'Please be safe Ichika…'_


	4. The Assassin

**So are you guys ready for another chapter? First, make sure you're free for the whole summer and next make sure you keep on waiting for more exciting chapters for Knight of the Nexus! Once again I do not own IS or LoL, both of them belong to their respective owners. If there are no new updates, wait patiently. **

**I also added an original character**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER IV**

* * *

"Ichika, I didn't...know you...were...so...good at this." Caitlyn said relaxed.

"Well, I have already done this to some of my friends at the academy."

"That reminds me...I feel...so...warm."

"Don't worry, I'm not that violent. You just need a nice press...here." Ichika said.

Caitlyn let out a flirty scream.

"What were you suppose to ask me, Caitlyn-san?" Ichika said.

"About that academy you always say."

"Well, it's a long story, and you might say it's just plain weird."

"I...won't say...weird...because you're...doing this...to...me." Caitlyn said a bit sleepy.

"So there is this futuristic suit called the IS or Infinite Stratos that was once used for space explorations. Since the world's or rather, _my_ world's governments prohibits it for warfare, we use this suits for sports that is all about combat. Well the IS can only be piloted by women, and I somehow activated one, so they brought me to the IS Academy."

"Oh...is that...so? Well...you're so...lucky." then Caitlyn fell asleep.

"Everyone falls asleep when I am giving them a massage." Ichika said looking at Caitlyn's back. It was really slender. She was still wearing her purple clothes. Ichika, on the other hand, was still wearing the IS Academy uniform. He looked at Caitlyn, and then he smiled.

'_She looks so cute when she is asleep.' _Ichika thought. He looked at his hands.

'_My hands aren't that warm._' he thought again. Since Caitlyn is asleep, he went upstairs, to his room. The room also looks like Caitlyn's room, only the table near the door and the bedside window gives its difference. Caitlyn's house really just have small space, made out of wood, made strong by some pieces of fine metal and smoothened with cement. The roof is also made with wood made strong by metal and smoothened cement. There is only one door made out of oak wood that was placed at the center of the house. On the left side of that door (when you're inside) was a small chest filled with bullets for Caitlyn's rifle. There was a small round table beside that chest, leaning against the wall, where Caitlyn's clothes were placed, folded. Meanwhile on the right side of the door was Caitlyn's rifle. Above her rifle was a picture frame with a picture of her and her parents. But the parents' faces were torn; only the bodies can be seen. Beside that and Caitlyn's rifle was a small bookshelf, full of worn out books. Some were all about the vilest of criminals, some were about their family tree, and some were diaries of his great grandfather. Beside that was another oak door; Caitlyn's room. Walk past her room is the kitchen. Back to the door's left side, after that round table was a flight of wooden stairs that leads to Ichika's room. The floor of Ichika's room was made out of wood only placed with a blue carpet. Caitlyn's room also has the same carpet. The whole house has a cobblestone floor, no carpets. There was a bathroom inside both rooms.

"I think it's time to take a bath now, I do smell bad in my IS Academy uniform." Ichika said to himself.

"If only I have clothes with me."

Then his bracelet containing the Byakushiki glowed white and out of it was a bath towel and his clothes when he sleeps, namely, a bright blue shirt and navy blue shorts, his toothbrush and his toothpaste.

"Wow, thanks Byakushiki." Ichika said, smiling at his bracelet which contains his Byakushiki. He then entered the bathroom with the bath towel, toothbrush and toothpaste and his sleeping clothes. He left his uniform and black shoes outside the bathroom.

It was already evening.

* * *

Meanwhile at a place called Noxus...

"Katarina, the Council is glad that you came." said a man wearing a black hooded cloak. His voice was sore but sounded ominously. He was talking to a red haired woman, who was wearing a spiked armoured top which covers her breasts and a small portion of her stomach, which means the stomach part is showing (let's just say that it looks like a spiky bikini) and some sort of also spiky pants and on both the ankle part were collars and boots. She also has a small scar at her left eye, and an eye catching smile. She has twin daggers at both sides of her belt and some knives.

"Why did you summon me?"

"The demon offered a favour."

"You mean Aatrox?"

The hooded figure nodded.

"What is that favour?"

"He wants you to slay this human." said the hooded figure. He showed a glowing black orb which shows a man in foreign clothes. It was Ichika.

"His name is Orimura Ichika and he has already received his Judgement. The first part I mean."

Katarina was shocked by that piece of information.

"Aatrox wants him dead, for if he enters the League of Legends, the Demacians would have a higher chance of winning."

"He looks weak to me."

"He is, without his armour."

"What's the reward?"

"The demon never told us, he just wants this man dead."

"I'm on it, transport me to his house." Katarina said, readying her daggers and knives.

"Here you go." the hooded figure said and releasing the mana of the black orb onto Katarina. Katarina then vanished and the hooded figure looked at the orb to see Katarina at Ichika's own room.

"Thank you for your help, High Councillor Dmitri Drakonsis." said an evil voice. It came from above.

It belongs to the demon the hooded figure was talking about.

It was Aatrox.

"You have sent one of Noxus' finest assassin, what reward will you give?" asked Dmitri, still in his cloak.

Aatrox pointed his blade at Dmitri.

"My allegiance, that is, I would be teaming up with you for a limited time only."

"That's your bargain, demon? And if Katarina fails to kill that intruder?"

"I would take her life and spare yours." Aatrox said, dropping his blade. An orb suddenly came out of his chest.

"Behold the Orb of the Black Blood!" Aatrox said, holding the orb with his left hand. He released its energy onto Dmitri Drakonsis, but Dmitri was quick, and dodged the attack. He accidentally dropped the orb he was holding and it shattered into a thousand pieces. Aatrox grabbed his blade and slashed the wind, which releases a dark wave that hits Dmitri. He staggers and falls.

"Do not worry, for I have only decreased the chance of killing you." Aatrox said and with that he flew to the skies again, suddenly disappeared in the evening sky.

* * *

Back at Piltover...

Katarina was standing in front of Ichika's bed. Ichika was sleeping in his sleeping clothes. She readied her knife.

'_This is going to be plain easy!'_ Katarina thought, striking an evil smile.

But, suddenly, Ichika twisted and turned, and accidently grabbed Katarina to his bed. He fondled Katarina's breasts, which he thought to be a pillow. Ichika was muttering some words that Katarina didn't understand. He was talking gibberish. Ichika squeezed Katarina's breasts harder. Katarina blushed and tried not to moan. She tried to escape, but the grip of Ichika's hand was so tight, she has no power on her body.

'_His hands...are so...warm.'_ Katarina thought. She was about to fall to sleep until Ichika released his hands from her breasts, and he turned to the other side, sleeping peacefully. Katarina quickly got out of the bed. She was covering her breasts with both her arms, like she was stripped. Her knife was on the floor. She reached for it and placed it back at her belt.

She then sat on a chair at the round table that was beside the door and waited until morning. But what she really did was she slept beside Ichika.

* * *

Ichika woke up, only to find a stranger sleeping next to him. Ichika was startled and quickly removed the blanket. There he saw the stranger, who was actually a woman with red hair, a beautiful face, a small scar on the left eye, wearing some sort of armour that exposes almost her stomach, with a belt of sharp weapons, was hugging him tightly, and her feet playing with his. Ichika then jumped out of the bed. He accidentally awaked the sleeping stranger.

"Good morning, Ichika, and goodbye!" the stranger muttered, grabbing two knives from her belt and throwing it at Ichika. Using the round table beside the door, he blocked her attack. The stranger then kicked the table from Ichika's hand, crashing it on the floor. The table itself was strong because it was not destroyed; it was still in shape. That stranger then pounced on Ichika, cornering him at the wall. She then took out his dagger and pointed it at Ichika's neck. Her other hand, the left hand to be exact, was playing with Ichika's body or rather she was rubbing Ichika's right thigh. Ichika swallowed his saliva whole. He was blushing at the same time.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" he whimpered.

The stranger laughed and she then placed her left hand at Ichika's right cheek, rubbing it too. She then licked Ichika's left cheek.

"I...want...your...life." the stranger said playfully or rather seductively. She was about to plunge her dagger at Ichika's neck when the door suddenly burst opened. The door was kicked because they saw a boot. Out of the door was Caitlyn, without her purple top hat. She pointed her rifle at the stranger's head.

"Get the hell away from him, Katarina!" Caitlyn threatened the stranger, which was now revealed to as Katarina.

She laughed again, this time she hid her dagger and kissed Ichika at the cheek. Ichika turned redder than a tomato.

"You know my name now. And Ichika, you still have a price to pay. I'll...be...back!" and with that she just vanished leaving a trail of dark dust behind. Ichika breathed heavily and he fell to his knees. Caitlyn then lowered her rifle. She leaned herself on the opened door.

"What did she do to you?" she asked.

"She said she wants to kill me. But before that, she was sleeping next to me in bed, and when I woke up, she—"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Caitlyn then grabbed her rifle again and pointed it at Ichika.

"It was just a misunderstanding; I didn't even know she was there!" Ichika said, his hands waving from side to side, depicting that he is innocent. Caitlyn fired her rifle, missing Ichika's head, and making a small hole at the blue carpet.

"EXPLAIN FURTHER." Caitlyn said in a threatening voice.

"Well she was playing with my feet when _we _were still in bed and she was hugging me tightly." Ichika can't explain seriously because of the evil stare of Caitlyn at him.

"So I jumped out of bed and I accidentally awaked her. She then threw two knives at me, and I shielded myself by using that round table that she kicked after that." Ichika said, pointing at the table on the floor, with the two knives still attached to it.

"That explains why the table is like this." Caitlyn said looking at the table.

"Then she pounced on me, cornering me at the wall, like what you saw, and she pointed her dagger at me and her left hand was rubbing my right thigh." Ichika said, now he was standing.

"Go ahead."

"She then placed her left hand at my right cheek and licked my other cheek. She was about to plunge her blade at me when you suddenly came." Ichika then approached Caitlyn. He then hugged Caitlyn, which leads to her blushing and dropping her rifle.

"It was good grace that it was you who came to rescue me. If you never came, you would have found me lying on the floor, staining the blue carpet with a pool of blood." Ichika said a bit crying. Caitlyn hugged back, wrapping both her arms at Ichika's back. She was still blushing.

"Well yeah good thing I came, because I heard some strange sounds here. It was so early in the morning, so I decided to climb up here, with my rifle in case."

Ichika didn't reply back, instead he hugged Caitlyn tightly, with eyes closed. That means Caitlyn's breasts are being crushed by Ichika.

'_He hugs warmer than my parents.' _Caitlyn thought with eyes also closed. Then she felt her breasts being crushed. She then backed away. Her arms then covered her breasts, although she was wearing clothes.

"Ichika you pervert." Caitlyn said, still blushing.

"What? Oh sorry Caitlyn-san! I was too emotional during that moment!" Ichika said, placing his hands at his back.

"Just remembered, about the thing you were about to tell me when you were about to get your Judgement, what was that?" Caitlyn asked, not looking at him, instead at the floor.

Ichika turned pale and he was sweating.

"Well I was about to say something about your voice and the tone you use."

"My _voice_? Caitlyn asked, shocked. She was now having eye to eye contact with Ichika.

"Well you have a sweet voice and your tone keeps me comfortable. Whenever you talk, I always see my sister in you. You have a kind aura circulating throughout your whole body."

They both blushed.

"If that's the case, then..." she then approached Ichika. She kissed Ichika at the cheek, the right side to be exact. After that, Ichika blushed. He was entranced at Caitlyn, the Caitlyn without the top hat, which shows her long black hair. He approached her, a little slow. He placed his right hand at her hair. His left hand was at her waist. He was about to kiss Caitlyn in the lips, but Caitlyn pushed him away.

"Please, Ichika, don't d-d-do it, please." Caitlyn shuttered while blushing. She turned away, but not walked away. She folded her arms around her chest.

"I'm very sorry, Caitlyn-san. I promise I won't do it again."

"I never told you to _don't do it_ again." Caitlyn said back to her normal voice. Ichika blushed from embarrassment.

"Just, wear your proper clothes, I mean, the uniform and we're going to the market to buy breakfast." she commanded. She then picked his rifle went downstairs. Ichika grabbed his uniform and went inside the bathroom. He brushed his teeth first.

* * *

Caitlyn locked herself in her room, touching her lips.

'_Could it be? No, it can't be!' _she thought.

'_Why did I even refuse? Am I not ready?_

She grabbed her top hat and rifle and waited for Ichika outside the house.


	5. The Temptress

**Here is the fifth chapter. We put a lot of effort on this and hope it's worth it! To be true, dear readers, there are actually two people working on Knight of the Nexus. Notice our new name? The words Harvest and Requiem have capital letters right? It's because I, Harvest, am the author and Requiem is the co-author. There are cover's been blown! That's why Knight of the Nexus keeps on getting better and better! Once again we do not own Infinite Stratos or League of Legends; both of them belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: You guys have probably read our profile for this chapter right? "LOVE IS WORKING IN OUR FAVOR!" is the current profile right? Well, take the word LOVE as SOMETHING INDECENT WILL HAPPEN.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER V**

* * *

"What do you like to eat?" Caitlyn asked Ichika, while they were walking towards a stall. They were at the market, and Ichika was wearing his IS Academy uniform.

"You'll cook?" Ichika asked innocently.

"Well, um..." Caitlyn looked down, blushing of embarrassment.

"Okay I'll cook." Ichika said, going inside the stall. He grabbed Caitlyn by the hand.

"What do you want, Caitlyn-san?"

"Soup." Caitlyn replied, shyly.

"Then mushroom stew it is."

* * *

He then went to a stall selling mushrooms of all kinds. Of course there are poisonous ones.

"Can you please give me 10 pieces of mushrooms?" Ichika asked.

"Sure sir." said the man at the stall. He gave Ichika the mushrooms that were placed inside a clay jar.

"You have a wet towel there?"

"Why?"

"Well the jar that I placed there has smoking hot mushrooms."

"Oh, that is a problem. Caitlyn-san, do you have a towel?" Ichika asked Caitlyn, turning his direction to her. Caitlyn just shook his head, still looking down.

"Well I guess I have to use..." then Ichika, with his right arm stretched to his side, called onto his Byakushiki. His right arm then transformed into his IS's arm. Using that arm, he picked up the jar and held it like any human would do.

"And that would be 15 gold coins." the man said.

"I'll pay it." Caitlyn said while approaching the man at the stall and handing him a small brown sack made out of cloth. Inside are 15 gold coins.

"Thank you!" the man said.

Ichika and Caitlyn went out of the stall and back to the market's entrance. They were now going to a stall that sells vegetables. At the stall, Ichika, still wearing the arm of his IS which was still holding the clay jar, bought different kind of vegetables. He bought celery and some lettuce, potatoes and carrots. The person at the stall, which is a young boy, handed Caitlyn a sack that was like what Caitlyn gave at the man at the stall with mushrooms. They then went back to Caitlyn's house to cook their breakfast.

* * *

The two went to the kitchen and placed the food bought on the dining table near the furnace. There was also a sink that was near a circular stove. The dining table only has two tables; good for a couple. Caitlyn placed her rifle on the table and went to the sink to wash the vegetables. Caitlyn was wearing a light blue apron.

"I'll do that, Caitlyn-san." Ichika said, approaching Caitlyn to the sink.

"N-no, I'm fine. I can do this all by myself."

Caitlyn accidentally dropped the carrot at the sink. Ichika went to get it.

"Come on, Caitlyn-san, I'll help you."

When Caitlyn finally got the carrot, Ichika placed his hands on hers to guide her wash the vegetables.

"When you're done washing the carrot, rub it slowly, up and down."

Caitlyn blushed, for she has Ichika at his back. Ichika, on the other hand, does not care. He has his eyes closed and was smiling.

Caitlyn was still blushing. Her whole face suddenly turned red.

"When you're done rubbing it, rinse it once more with water." Ichika said, opening the water faucet.

'_How fascinating, they got their faucets made out of cobblestones!' _he thought.

When they were done rinsing the carrot with water, Ichika placed the carrot at a bowl. He grabbed another carrot.

"Now do you know?" he said, giving the carrot to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded shyly, but her face was not red anymore. She took the carrot from Ichika's hand and washed it, like how Ichika taught her.

'_His hands...I feel comfortable with him.' _she thought, giving the washed carrot to Ichika. Ichika then handed her the last carrot.

"After that, I'll be washing the celery and lettuce, and maybe heat some water." Ichika then prepared a metal pot and placed water in it. The metal pot was half full.

"Well, O-OK then."

Caitlyn handed Ichika the last washed carrot.

"You can go cook those mushrooms in the furnace. And make sure they are sprinkled with pepper." Ichika said, while washing the celery.

Caitlyn nodded again, and placed all the mushrooms in one bowl. She then went to the drawer that was built under the dining table, took the pepper, sprinkled some on the mushrooms and placed it inside the furnace. She went to a jar, opened it and grabbed three pieces of coal. Ichika was done washing all the vegetables. He chopped the vegetables into pieces and then he placed it in the metal pot with the water inside. The water was boiling.

"Caitlyn-san, where is the pepper?" Ichika asked scratching his hair.

Caitlyn pointed at a drawer under the dining table. Caitlyn was checking on her rifle. It still has lots of bullets. Ichika opened the drawer and found the pepper half full. He took it and sprinkled some onto the pot with boiling water and vegetables. After that, he returned the pepper and grabbed some broth with him. He placed one onto the pot and covered it.

"We'll keep it boiling for 15 minutes." Ichika said, with pot holders placed at his hands. He placed the pot onto the circular stove, which has already some charcoal in it. He saw firewood and placed it inside the stove to keep it burning. When the fire was burning continuously, he sat on the chair at the other side of the dining table. Caitlyn, still wearing the apron, was drinking coffee. Ichika grabbed a glass of water. He drank it in one go. Caitlyn was drinking quietly, sipping softly.

Nobody talked. They were in an awkward situation.

"The mushrooms are okay now, I think." Caitlyn said, looking at her coffee. Ichika went to the furnace and, with the pot holders, took the bowl with mushrooms. It released a delicious aroma. He placed all the mushrooms inside the metal pot. He stirred it using a metal spoon.

"The stew would be ready."

* * *

After fifteen minutes, Ichika served the mushroom stew. He handed Caitlyn a bowl filled with soup, with mushrooms and some chopped vegetables floating.

Caitlyn's coffee was just half full.

"Something wrong, Caitlyn-san?"

"You touched my hands while _we_ were washing that carrot." Caitlyn said, now looking at Ichika.

"Well, that's nothing. It's only natural for me to touch your hands because you don't know how to wash it." Ichika replied, hitching a smile.

Caitlyn also smiled.

"It was intentional, right?" Caitlyn asked Ichika, looking again at her coffee, smiling and blushing.

"NO! Why would I ever do that to you?" Ichika said, almost shouting.

"Your hands are very warm, though." Caitlyn said, tasting the stew. She sipped.

"The stew's delicious. You're very good at cooking, second is your massaging." she said.

Ichika laughed. Caitlyn laughed too.

"I like the way you smile." Ichika said. Caitlyn stopped laughing; instead, she just smiled, but was blushing.

"Thank you." she replied a bit shyly.

"The way you smile, it makes feel like I'm with a person I knew before. I feel familiar to you." Ichika said, eating the stew. Caitlyn's stew was already finished, but her coffee was left half untouched.

Ichika grabbed the bowl and sipped it like the way they do in soups in Japan.

"Who are you, Ichika, really?"

Ichika placed the bowl back. He grabbed another glass of water, using the glass that he just used earlier.

"I am just a normal teenage boy, who got sucked in this world, not knowing—"

Caitlyn then went onto the table, crawling slowly and seductively towards Ichika. Her cleavage was showing.

"Caitlyn-san, they're showing." Ichika said, looking away from her.

"Answer me directly, I-Ichika."

Then when Caitlyn was close, the table suddenly turned, making Caitlyn fall on Ichika.

Caitlyn was on top of Ichika. Ichika was blushing. So is Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn-san...they're really...touching...me." Ichika said weakly. His legs were spread apart. Caitlyn's leg was playing with his.

"Do you like me?"

"Well, I cannot quite answer that."

Caitlyn lowered her body on Ichika's, turning him redder than ever before.

Caitlyn's head was moving forward. Her hands locked onto Ichika's arms.

"Well, at least let me do...this."

"Caitlyn-san..."

Her head was like an inch close to Ichika.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ichika asked her, eye to eye.

"You tried it on me earlier."

"Well I thought you would like it, I didn't even know you were that shy."

"Now I would love to do it."

"Caitlyn-san, please don't do this to m—"

Ichika received a kiss on the lips. Caitlyn's eyes were closed. Ichika was shocked to see she was doing to him.

'_Is this the legendary French Kiss?'_ Ichika thought. Caitlyn was savouring that moment, Ichika tried not to.

'_If this is the French kiss, why just the lips, not the tongue?' _Ichika thought again.

Like she read what Ichika was thinking, Caitlyn pushed her tongue to Ichika's lips. Ichika was about to give in too.

'_But, my friends...' _

He was about to let his tongue do what Caitlyn was doing.

'_Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charl, Laura, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Chifuyu-nee, I'm sorry.'_

Ichika gave up, and let Caitlyn's tongue meet up with him. Caitlyn's hands were still locked onto Ichika's arm. Ichika closed his eyes, trying to let that moment pass. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was a bit confused if she would continue or not. She has already met up with Ichika's tongue.

'_Why am I doing this?' _she thought.

'_Her kisses...really...tender...So soft...and gentle.'_ Ichika thought again. Then Caitlyn stopped. She has her tongue dripping with saliva. She hid her tongue. Ichika's lips have some saliva too. Caitlyn was staring at Ichika.

"You got what you wanted, please release me now." Ichika said turning to his left, looking gloomy.

She released her hands from Ichika's arms. She felt embarrassed for what she did. She stood up. Ichika sat on the floor. He was looking at the floor, still wondering what happened earlier.

Caitlyn was standing, but not looking at him. She has her arms folded across her chest. She was too embarrassed. Her hat was lying on the floor.

"I-I'm v-v-very sorry." then Caitlyn walked back to her room. Ichika was left at the kitchen, still sitting on the floor. Ichika then fixed the mess that they made. He washed the dishes and when he was done, he went to Caitlyn's room carrying her hat. He knocked on her door.

"Um, Caitlyn-san, you forgot this."

Caitlyn opened the door, and she was still blushing.

"T-thanks." and then she closed the door quickly.

Ichika, on the other hand, went to his room. He shut the door and stared at the window.

"Why did she want to do that?" Ichika asked himself. He looked at the morning sky.

"This reminds me of all those moments with my friends at the academy." He cracks a smile.

He heard a knock on the door.

He went to see that it was Caitlyn. She was blushing and she can't look at Ichika straight.

"Is there something wrong, Caitlyn-san?"

"Nothing, I-I just w-w-want to check if you're okay."

"Well, I'm fine."

"I'm s-s-s-sorry for what I did to you earlier."

"Don't worry; you said you like it, right?"

Caitlyn nodded.

"As long as I see you happy, I'm happy!"

He received a slap in the face.

"What the heck was that—"

"You made me do it, you pervert."

"Huh?"

"ICHIKA, YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"Hey, you were the one who said it!"

Caitlyn blushed once more.

"But that's okay; let's forget about it, alright?"

"Ok." Caitlyn said, looking at the floor. She then went down back to her room. Ichika started to look again at the window.

"Why do I miss them so much? Most likely Houki." Ichika asked himself.

* * *

_**Flashback **_

* * *

"_Hurry up, Ichika, or we'll be late for Kendo practice!" Houki said. She was wearing a Kendo training uniform and the traditional Japanese footwear, with white socks. Ichika was wearing the same._

"_I'm trying *pant* *pant* but I feel tired." Ichika said, slowing down a bit. He hasn't eaten his breakfast yet, because Houki suddenly went inside his house. Her sister was still sleeping at that moment, but she knew, because of the voice she heard._

"_Don't make me carry you on my back." Houki said, stopping. She was a few miles away from Ichika. Ichika fell to his knees, sweat was trickling down his head._

_Houki ran towards him._

"_Man, you sure are dead weight." Houki said with a serious expression on her face and her hands at her hips._

"_Don't blame me; you were the cause that I'm like this!" Ichika said, releasing his last ounce of energy. He lied face down on the ground. _

"_Oh come on Ichika, the dojo is just a few meters away. Get up now!"_

_But Ichika didn't get up. His eyes were closed. _

"_I...feel...like I'm dead...by...now." he tried to say._

"_Then all I can do is to carry you."_

"_What did you say?"_

_Suddenly Houki lifted him up to her back. She has her arms holding Ichika's legs._

_Ichika suddenly woke up._

"_What are you trying to do?!" Ichika asked startled._

_But Houki did not answer, and she just carried Ichika firmly._

'_Is this the legendary piggyback ride? But shouldn't it be the opposite?' Ichika thought._

_They reached the dojo just in time for practice._

* * *

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"She carried me on her back without hesitation. And after six years, I returned the favour."

Ichika remembered the time when he carried Houki on her back after they did an interview and photo shoot for a magazine.

Ichika sighed.

"Well, so much for that. I better take a short nap."

And Ichika lied down on the bed, quickly falling to sleep. He has already spent one day at Piltover.

* * *

**At the IS Academy...**

* * *

"Maya, tell the students to return to the academy, right this instant." Chifuyu said on her phone.

"Are you sure about it, Orimura-sensei? They seem to be happy right now."

"We can't let them know that Ichika has gone missing."

"And that's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Professor Shinonono said about it to some of the students, after the time you examined the Gospel's core." Maya said nervously.

Chifuyu did a facepalm. She was too busy for this.

"And about her companion, I mean the doctor."

"He left when Professor Shinonono talked to the girls."

Chifuyu sighed. She suddenly turned exhausted about that news.

"Just tell them to get back here."

"Roger." and Chifuyu ended the phone call.

Chifuyu looked at the blue, cloudless sky. She remembered the times when she and Ichika were still _together. _The time also she left Ichika and went to Germany. That has left her worried for her little brother.

* * *

Chifuyu walked towards the classroom of Class 1 and arranged the scattered papers. One read about the White Knight incident, and the other was a photo of a German training facility. She sighed, and waited for all the students to come.

It was already 6:57 am.

'_It's almost time for homeroom.' _Chifuyu thought.

After about three minutes, the students came to the academy. Class 1 quickly got full of students, and that includes Houki, Charlotte, Cecilia and Laura. Rin is in Class 2.

Maya entered in last.

"I have called you here because of some important matters."

The students were silent.

"All of you know that, right?"

All of them nodded.

"Especially the _four _of you."

Chifuyu looked at Houki. The other three hid their faces with grief. Houki was just staring at the window. She still has that serious expression in her face, which she used to hide her sadness.

"I don't want anyone spreading the word, only inside this academy. If it reaches the public, this academy might be put under surveillance for a minimum of fifteen years."

There was indistinct chatter among the students. Houki, now looking at her desk, kept the face and was still remaining silent.

"Maya, tell the other teachers of the other classes about this."

Maya nodded. But before she could go to the other classes, Chifuyu gave her a last minute instruction.

"Also inform the student council about this."

Maya nodded again and proceeded to the other classes.

"Now everyone is dismissed. Nobody is allowed outside the academy, only inside this campus. And those with Personal ISs are on standby; you might be needed."

"Yes, Orimura-sensei!" the students said in unison.

And with that, Chifuyu went out of the classroom.

* * *

The three students, Laura, Charlotte and Cecilia went over Houki's desk. She was now showing her sad face.

"Houki, we know how you feel, how about let's go discuss this in my room?" Charlotte said.

"You mean _our_ room." Laura said with a stern face and her arms folded across her chest.

"Of course it's our room, Laura." Charlotte said smiling.

"Just trying to make sure you haven't switched rooms." Laura said, looking away from her.

"And why would I do that?" Charlotte asked, surprised.

Laura didn't answer, and just walked out of the classroom.

"Well then, let's get moving now." Cecilia said.

Houki stood up and nodded. The three of them followed Laura. But first, they called Rin who was from Class 2.

"What's the topic?"

"About..." Houki tried to say softly.

"It's about Ichika-san." Cecilia said, also showing her sad face.

"Oh." was everything that Rin could say. She followed the four of them without hesitation.

* * *

They then saw Chifuyu inside the Faculty room stressed out. She was stressed out because of the situation. She saw the five girls staring at her with a sad face. Chifuyu then went to them, grabbing her phone.

"So where are you five going?" she asked the five.

"To their room, Orimura-sensei." Cecilia said, pointing at Charlotte.

"Let me come with you."

The five got surprised. Laura, who was already ahead of them, went back to make sure she didn't miss everything her former instructor said.

"Instructor, this is a—"

"I know it's all about Ichika's disappearance. And I may don't have any information about his location, but with the help of Shinonono's sister and her assistant, we have revealed something about the Silver Gospel and the Aka Tsubaki."

The five students looked at Houki with a surprised expression. Houki kept the serious facial expression of hers.

"Let's get going if you five want to know, and make sure that you won't tell this to anyone."

The five girls nodded and proceeded to their destination.

They got to their destination pretty quickly. But Chifuyu stayed outside.

"Is there something wrong, Orimura-sensei?" asked Rin.

"I just have to make an important call."

Rin went inside and told the others. When the door closed, Chifuyu was face to face with a woman wearing the IS Academy uniform, only covered with a light yellow coat, a yellow tie inside, maroon leggings and a black pair of shoes. She has light blue hair and was holding a blue fan. She was leaning against the wall. When she opened her eyes, she has a mixed eye colour of red and probably maroon. She opened her fan and it said "SITUATION".

"You know why I called you, Sarashiki."

The woman walked a little bit forward. She smiled a bit.

"You want me to join your small pep talk?"

"This isn't just any ordinary pep talk, but rather a meeting."

"About what, I wonder?"

"Haven't Yamada-sensei informed you about it? And of course you're affected too."

"Oh."

Chifuyu sighed and the woman wasn't smiling anymore.

"Well then, you have to come inside. Surely you're affected about it."

The woman nodded. And was about to go inside. But before that, Chifuyu gave her an instruction.

"Tell your sister Kanzashi to work with Yamada-sensei. We need to know Ichika's location."

The woman nodded and went to see her sister Kanzashi.

"Be quick, Tatenashi, we would be starting without you."

The woman, who is now revealed to as Sarashiki Tatenashi, nodded again, and went downstairs to look for her sister. Chifuyu then went inside the room.


	6. The Decision

**So did you guys like the fifth chapter? Then here's the next one! If you got a really awesome suggestion about Knight of the Nexus, just send us a private message. Keep on reading dudes!**

**Once again, **_**we**_** do not own Infinite Stratos or League of Legends; they belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: There is another anime character here! **

**And by the way, this might give you a long time in front of the screen, well; it has a lot of words.**

**To Enigma95: Sorry, but Ichika would be having his set of skills and first League battle in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER VI**

* * *

Tatenashi went downstairs to the computer room to see if her sister was there. To her surprise, her sister Kanzashi was there with Yamada-sensei.

"Oh Yamada-sensei, you're already here." Tatenashi said. She approached the two.

"Well, I might say this is a coincidence." Maya said, looking at Tatenashi smiling.

"She came up here for us to locate where Ichika is, even though there have been no energy traces found." Kanzashi said, looking at the monitor with a serious face.

"We might find something useful, you know." Maya said in defence, still smiling.

"Orimura-sensei ordered me to find you, little sister, to help Yamada-sensei on locating Ichika's whereabouts. Since you and Yamada-sensei are now working on it, I better tell Orimura-sensei about it." Tatenashi said, leaving.

"Yeah, that seems to be a good idea." Kanzashi said, looking at her departing sister.

"Tell me if you found anything useful, is that clear, Kanzashi?" Tatenashi said, stopping by the door.

"Yes, onee-chan." Kanzashi replied, looking back at the monitor. She smiled when Tatenashi has left the room.

"Are you two in good terms?" Maya asked Kanzashi.

"Yes we do, Yamada-sensei. We just haven't talked for a week that's all."

"Or maybe a month."

Kanzashi wasn't smiling anymore. She just typed something on the keyboard and looked silently at the monitor. Maya remained quiet.

* * *

Tatenashi, on the other hand went back to Charlotte's (and Laura's) room to join a meeting, which involves Orimura Chifuyu and Ichika's five closest friends, which Tatenashi also knew.

She knocked on the door. It slide opened and Chifuyu was standing face to face with her.

"Am I late?" asked Tatenashi cheerfully.

"Not quite, we're just actually starting."

Chifuyu then motioned for the five girls to give space. That's when Tatenashi noticed something. This wasn't Charlotte's room; they were actually on Room 1025.

"I thought we were supposed to be in your room, Charlotte?" she asked.

"Well, Orimura-sensei insisted and told us to enter Ichika's room. He happens to be your roommate right?" Charlotte replied.

"You got that right!" Tatenashi said, opening her fan. It said the word "CORRECT".

"Just get inside." Chifuyu said, pushing Tatenashi a bit.

Tatenashi just smiled and went to her bed, sitting. Beside her was Houki.

"I'm surprised that you did not go to Dunois's and Bodewig's room." Chifuyu said, sitting beside Houki.

"I noticed the room number and I didn't let myself be too obvious." Tatenashi said, still smiling.

"Very clever, for a student council president."

Tatenashi just chuckled. Chifuyu smiled and the girls laughed. All except Houki.

"Okay, enough of laughing matters; let's get to the main topic. Sarashiki, did you find your sister?" Chifuyu said, not smiling anymore.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei, I found her at the computer room with Yamada-sensei."

"Well that made quite an easy task for you."

Tatenashi just smiled.

"Instructor, can you please tell us about something with the Gospel and Houki's IS that you were telling us earlier?"

Chifuyu sighed. Good thing she still has the nerve for this girl. Laura was her former student when she was still in Germany.

"With the help of Professor Shinonono and her assistant, we found out that the Aka Tsubaki is actually the second upgraded model of the Silver Gospel."

Everyone got shocked. Houki then looked at Chifuyu.

"It's true, as it was said to me. The Kuromochi Machinery Development or the creator of the Byakushiki tried to replicate the White Knight's core, in the thought of making another superior IS. They called that project "The Epsilon." Then the American-Israeli joint research team stole their ideas and made the Silver Gospel unmanned. So to destroy that unmanned IS, Professor Shinonono went to the Development's second lab to know what's going on. That made her to create the Aka Tsubaki, using the information of the Gospel and creating another copy of its core."

Houki stood up and looked at Chifuyu.

"I thought that my IS was a fourth generation one?!" she asked furiously.

"It was, and your sister just made an unregistered core for it to be compatible. The core wasn't found because there was a hidden processed protocol in its code. The protocol was the same of the White Knight."

Houki sat down again.

"So my sister is just hiding something from the world's governments?" she asked her teacher again.

Chifuyu nodded.

"But how could that lead to Ichika-san's location?" Cecilia asked. She still wants to know where Ichika is.

"We don't know for sure, but I suppose by using the unknown energy source we found when Ichika vanished."

Cecilia remained silent. She has known enough.

"That seems to be reasonable, but tell us, Orimura-sensei, what did you found while examining the core of the Gospel?" Tatenashi asked, looking at Chifuyu.

"The information of that core is the same of Core-001."

All of them remained silent. They have known enough. It was all too overwhelming.

Laura stood up.

"Then we must help out Yamada-sensei. This may be our only chance of finding him."

Chifuyu stood up too, and nodded. Tatenashi nodded too, also the four girls. Houki didn't move.

"You coming, Houki?" Charlotte asked as all of them were about to leave the room.

Houki shook her head.

"Then just stay here, or go out on a walk perhaps."

Then they all went out of the room, leaving Houki inside. She started to cry.

'_Ichika, please come back.' _she thought. She then went out of the room, but did not go to the computer room; instead she went to the rooftop. She looked at the sky. She was holding her handkerchief. She then removed her new ribbon. It was white. The green one got burned when she and Ichika got first contact on the rogue IS. She looked at her ribbon. Her hair was long and it was black, somewhat mixed with brown. It was draped down to waist level. She looked at the sky again.

'_I hope you're looking at this kind of sky, and at least remember me, wherever you are...'_

She looked down to her hands holding the metal bar. A tear dropped on her left hand.

"Ichika..."

She burst into tears.

* * *

Back at Piltover...

"_Ichika, wake up, Ichika..." _a female voice said. Ichika was taking a nap. He tried to remove the voice in his head by thinking of something else. He suddenly imagined him and Houki having a walk down the shore.

It only made him twist and turn.

"Houki..." he mumbled in his sleep.

"_Ichika, it's time." _The female voice was there again

Ichika woke up only to find Caitlyn has her head close to him, by at least three inches. Ichika got startled. He screamed, and accidentally fell from his bed.

"Ichika you really sleep long." Caitlyn said, looking at Ichika, chuckling a bit.

"What were you trying to do to me, Caitlyn-san? You want to kiss me again?!" Ichika said, shielding himself with a pillow.

Caitlyn let out a smile and leaned closer to him. She gave him a forehead kiss. Ichika blushed. Then she smacked Ichika's head.

Ichika lied face down in pain. He felt the hand of her sister hitting his precious head.

"Just get the hell up and dress. We're being summoned again." Caitlyn said, looking at her rifle, which was leaning against the wall. She checked if it still has bullets. It was all too enough.

"Say wha—"

"GET UP AND GET DRESSED, BEFORE I REMOVE YOUR BRAIN!" Caitlyn almost shouted.

"YES MA'AM!"

Ichika quickly stood up, went to the bathroom, dressed into his uniform, brushed his teeth and went out in a supersonic speed. He noticed his uniform didn't smell so bad and was clean.

"You washed that?" Caitlyn asked.

"No..." Ichika said, smelling the clothes.

"It must have been Byakushiki." Ichika said, jumping to a conclusion.

Caitlyn just nodded.

Suddenly, a violet aura orbited around the two of them. They then got transported the Council again. They were in the middle of five men in a circle.

Little do they know that the Summoners got help from a man named Malzahar to transport the two here. The spell was taught to him by one of the Summoners. It was not added to his skills though. Malzahar hid himself in a dark corner, not far from the circle.

"Well, you're up early." a young voice said. It was the young Summoner again.

Ichika turned to where the voice was, but he only found a hooded figure walking towards them.

The hooded figure inspected Ichika and Caitlyn. Ichika was wearing the IS Academy uniform again. Caitlyn with her usual purple clothes.

"Um, I didn't catch your name?" Ichika asked nervously.

"Incredible, you still manage to wear that?" asked the hooded figure.

Ichika just sighed, but he is willing to tell.

"My IS, or Byakushiki must've cleaned these." Ichika said, looking at his clothes again.

The hooded figure just nodded, and kept on inspecting him. Caitlyn just stared at them. She coughed violently.

The hooded figure then backed away. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry for that. My name, you say? I am High Summoner Arthur Lance. Shall we proceed to the second part of your Judgement, Ichika?" he asked.

"Of course, High Summoner—"

"Just call me Lance, or Arthur, if it's easy for you."

Ichika just nodded. The Summoner then unveiled his hood. Caitlyn accidentally dropped her rifle. She was so shocked to see such a young Summoner. The Summoner's distinct features were his short brown hair that has a formed a bit of bangs and a face that looks like Keima Katsuragi. (From: The World God Only Knows.) And yes he is wearing glasses.

Caitlyn blushed. She has enough of cute guys!

"Please get into the middle of the circle."

Ichika followed his instructions. The Summoner's eyes suddenly glowed violet. He was holding the circle filled with mana. He released it onto the circle. The others did it as well, without showing their faces. Ichika was once again inside some kind of void.

"You think this is safe, Arthur?" Ichika almost shouted.

"I guarantee! We have done this to a dozen Champions!" Arthur shouted back.

Ichika walked a few steps forward until he saw a figure just ahead.

"Remember we're going to show this to all the inhabitants of the Institute of War." Arthur said, as though a warning.

"SAY WHAT?!" Ichika asked startled.

"We'll show it to them via scrolls with readable runes. Those runes will actually be spells to let them picture what was happening, by watching it in their minds."

* * *

Ichika just walked forward towards the figure. He can now picture the figure. It was actually a girl, and she was wearing a business like suit. The unknown void he was in now turned to the academy's hallway.

He was shocked to see that it was his sister, Orimura Chifuyu.

"Oh, you came here really early." Chifuyu said, turning to him.

Ichika was somewhat lost in mind. What was his sister doing here?

"Chifuyu-nee—"

"Think fast!" Chifuyu said, throwing a wooden sword at Ichika. With quick reflexes (somehow), he caught the wooden sword by the handle. He was now holding it with his right hand.

Chifuyu then grabbed one by her side. She then went to a fighting formation, by that she was wielding the sword.

Ichika was unready.

"Now, Orimura, tell me; what do you wish to accomplish?" Chifuyu asked, moving slowly forward.

Ichika wielded the blade too.

"Um, to finish my three years at the academy—"

Chifuyu then was about to attack him. She swung her sword to the right. Ichika evaded it, and swung back, hitting her sister's sword.

"You've grown strong now, little brother."

Ichika then stood frozen, his sword still in hand. Chifuyu did the same. It has been a few years since he was still called like that.

"What, surprised to be called like that?" Chifuyu asked, placing her sword at her shoulder.

Ichika just nodded.

"C'mon you still need to beat me." Chifuyu said, readying her sword again. Ichika then attacked recklessly; he swung his sword from left to right, in perfect motion. Chifuyu just evaded all his attacks.

"You didn't answer my question directly." Chifuyu said, still dodging all the attacks her brother was giving.

"What do you mean by that now?" Ichika said, still swinging his weapon.

He then stopped to catch his breath. He was really exhausted by now.

"Why are _you_ here?" Chifuyu asked.

Ichika looked at his sister. Sweat was trickling down his face.

Exhaling heavily, he answered his sister's question with confidence.

"I am here to accomplish something." he said.

"And what is that?" Chifuyu asked, pointing her wooden sword at Ichika.

Ichika exhaled heavily. He walked slowly forward, his wooden sword at his side.

"I am here to be part of this League, in order to find my way back home, back to you and the others I left behind."

Chifuyu then did a slashing attack. Ichika dodged and plunged forward, his own wooden sword ready to do a slashing attack too. But his sister was quick, and blocked his attack. They were in that state for a long time.

"And if you fail to accomplish?" Chifuyu asked.

Ichika sighed. He can't accept failure.

"I'll be forced to face the dire consequences this world has to give me!" Ichika said, raising his sword up, and bringing it down.

Chifuyu blocked her brother's attack again. She was smiling.

Ichika somehow was determined to beat her.

'_Just once, let me make her fall down!' _Ichika thought.

To his surprise, Chifuyu leaped backward and let her sword drop. Ichika dropped his as well.

Both were exhausted.

"I *pant* *pant* knew you're always my brother." Chifuyu said, half out of breath. She then stood firmly and put her hands to her waist. Serious expressions at her face again.

"And by that you mean?" Ichika asked, mockingly.

"You idiot, I mean that you are truly my brother, and no one can ever replace you."

Ichika got stunned to what his sister just said. All the time at the academy, he thought her sister was tough as nails. But deep inside, she was still the sister Ichika knew since childhood.

Suddenly, Chifuyu just vanished, so are the wooden swords.

He suddenly remembered this moment like it was yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_You've grown strong, now come with me, I have a surprise for you." Chifuyu said, leaning her wooden sword at the wall. They were at the academy. Ichika just followed her, but he just left his sword lying on the floor. They went down three floors until they reached a dimly lit hallway with one room on the other end._

_They were at the basement._

_But they weren't alone; some of the teachers and students were there. They were all walking towards the room._

_To be exact there only two teachers and those are Chifuyu and Maya, while the students were Ichika and the Sarashiki sisters._

"_What took you so long, Orimura-sensei?" Maya asked, approaching her._

"_We just had a short Kendo practice at the hallway, he has grown strong you know." Chifuyu said proudly. The Sarashiki sisters just blushed, yes, even the student council president. All of them went to the room. There was a sign, but it was not readable anymore. _

"_M...S...I...O...M? What does this mean Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika asked her sister, who was standing next to him._

"_Address me with respect, you fool." Chifuyu said, smacking Ichika's head._

_Ichika almost cried. Man his sister just keeps on getting stronger and stronger!_

"_Yes, Orimura-sensei, it won't happen again, Orimura-sensei."_

"_It means MUSIC ROOM, Ichika." Tatenashi said._

_Kanzashi just stared at the door._

"_It was supposed to be part of the school's curriculum, but then, we realized there was no time for students to play or listen to the harmonious tone that music always makes." Maya said in grief._

_Chifuyu opened the door. It was not locked._

_Inside were numerous instruments of various kinds, and there was a music sheet stand, two to be exact, and wooden chairs scattered on the floor._

"_After the attack of that unmanned IS during the interclass tournament, this was used as a hiding place by some top third year students who tried to disable the school's security systems when it was on override." Tatenashi said, taking a walk around the room._

_Ichika sat on a chair near a music sheet stand and he saw it has both violin and piano pieces._

_There was a violin lying in front of where Ichika was sitting. He picked it up._

"_This would be easy." he muttered. His four companions sat down in the chairs near him to relax (and probably listen to him play.)_

_He performed the pieces, some were common to him. And to his companions (except for his sister) were dumbstruck. They didn't knew that Ichika can play an instrument._

"_Well played, Ichika, now play the one you always practiced at home." Chifuyu said. Maya and the Sarashiki sisters got confused. Ichika just nodded at his sister. He then brought out a small speaker with a USB inserted in it. He handed it to his sister and when he starts playing the violin, she would play the speaker. But Ichika was conscious and nervous about this. He was afraid to show this to them. But the other girls were not here, so it'll be alright. Still he was nervous._

"_Don't worry; imagine you're wearing a mask. The USB still has that music you recorded right?" _

_The three companions got confused again. Ichika nodded again at her sister._

"_Alright, here I go."_

_**(The music that will be used is www. youtube watch?v=0hx86utF8t0 for the violin version. Just remove the spaces. You can find the song with vocals on Youtube.)**_

_So Ichika started playing the violin. He started playing Blue Bird in violin version. Chifuyu started playing the music in the speaker once Ichika started. The sound was all too perfect and was astonishing. Kanzashi then started singing like she knew the song, which she really knew. After all, she loves anime. _

_Tatenashi looked at her surprised. She can't believe her sister is that big an anime lover, in other words, an otaku._

_When he finished, Maya started clapping, so is Chifuyu. The Sarashiki sisters did it as well. Ichika then motioned her sister to play another recorded music. Ichika then started playing the violin version of Risky Game._

_**(The link for the violin version of Risky Game by Hatsune Miku: www. youtube watch?v=LwHOUjB0_CE just remove the spaces.)**_

_Once again, all of them got stunned. They still can't believe Ichika has this kind of talent, Chifuyu on the other hand, was proud of it. Her brother might be weak in her terms in Kendo and other sports, but when it comes to music, she knows who will come home smiling._

_While listening, Chifuyu tried to remember the lyrics of that song, and she did. She sang to its tune._

_Maya, for the first time, saw Chifuyu having actually quality time with her brother. She smiled. The Sarashiki sisters were still stunned by Ichika's talent, That they not even noticed Chifuyu sing. Ichika just let all his confidence out by doing this._

_When he was done, they clapped once more. Ichika stood up and did a bow._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

"If only I had my violin with me." Ichika said.

Just then, his IS, the Byakushiki, suddenly glowed. When he checked it, a hologram showed up and it displayed a violin. Ichika can't believe it, for it was the violin he used during that day.

"Thank you." Ichika said, smiling.

The hallway turned back to the void.

* * *

He kept on walking until he saw another figure ahead. It was a girl again, that looks like her sister Chifuyu, but was a little shorter. She has this big circular shoulder pad that acts as armour, and a cloak attached.

Ichika then called to his IS, the Byakushiki Setsura and pointed his blade, Yukihira Nigata at the girl's face.

"Madoka! Why are you here?"

The girl just laughed, and with that, she jumped and also called onto her own, or rather stolen IS, the Silent Zephyrus, also known as Blue Tears II.

"GO AWAY!" Ichika said, about to strike Madoka. Madoka flew up, and the surroundings suddenly changed, from the unknown void to a similar place.

They were high up above the academy.

Madoka, with her IS's weapon, the Star Breaker and charged Ichika, letting him fall down a few meters away.

But Ichika didn't give up easily, and got back to his bearings. Using his weapon, the Yukihira Nigata, he charged her supposed to be little sister, decreasing the shield energy of the Zephyrus. Madoka flew down to avoid another hit, but Ichika remained lucky, and kept on decreasing the Zephyrus's shield energy down to zero. They were a few feet away from the academy's entrance. Madoka's IS suddenly vanished, and she fell down on the hard floor. Ichika then went down too. He was standing in front of her. Madoka, like nothing happened, confronted him. Ichika's IS then vanished too. He was wearing the blue suit he was always wearing when transforming to Byakushiki.

"I just wanted a little reunion, my dear brother." Madoka said. She too was wearing a suit, which was fit for her IS. It was white and has purple-black stripes. She approached Ichika and hugged him. Ichika was in no time for foolishness, but he felt a different aura. Not the 'hug that can kill you by destroying your organ from the inside', instead, the 'I missed you so much' hug.

Ichika pushed her away. Madoka turned gloomy after that.

"I know you confronted me for a purpose!" Ichika said his hands in fists.

"I-I just wanted to-to see if you're okay, my dear brother." Madoka said, stuttering.

"LIAR!" Ichika shouted.

"No I mean it, I re—"

"If you really care, then where the heck have you been? I thought I only have an elder sister, but I also have a little one? You left us, with nothing but yourself. How could you do this, to us? Your _family_?" Ichika said, this time, in grief.

"I NEEDED ACCEPTANCE!" Madoka shouted, a bit crying. This is really her opposite side.

"THEN COME BACK TO US!"

"Chifuyu-nee never did, she just thinks of me as a traitor. You see, I was the one who ordered some of the men of Phantom Task to _kidnap_ you."

Ichika approached her, his hands gripping tight on her shoulders.

"She did, you were the one who felt insecure. Why would she abandon you, if she didn't do it at me for once? Madoka, don't you like to have your big sister back? Together you could accomplish a lot!"

Madoka cried.

"And yet, you betrayed her. You let her forfeit that match for the sake of what?"

"Her opponent was the former leader of the Task."

Ichika released his tight grips on Madoka's shoulders.

"You are a disgrace to us." Ichika said, looking down, and in a gloomy mood that was ready to unleash his wrath upon her.

"I'm sorry. Our leader, Chifuyu's Italian opponent, was Squall's stepmother. She has promised on beating you or _our_ sister, no matter what it takes, even if she has to cheat death."

Ichika looked at her, his frustration towards that woman, and probably her and the evil organization.

"But Squall has other things in mind."

"Just what the hell does that mean?!" Ichika said, a little angry at her. Madoka was not crying anymore. But she has a sad expression on her face.

"During a secret and unofficial conference between her stepmother and the head of the Kuromochi Machinery Development, which is Professor Shinonono, she ordered me to assassinate her stepmother."

Ichika stared at her blankly, but with anger too.

"Professor Shinonono's other companion was Dr. Kenmi, the father of Squall."

Ichika knew who Dr. Kenmi is; he was the man who made Byakushiki compatible with him. And only he knew who Dr. Kenmi is, rather than Tabane. About his personal life, that is CLASSIFIED.

"Why did she order you to kill her mother?"

"Because she doesn't want her mother purchasing suits from that company. It would eventually track us, and probably land us in prison. And I don't want that."

Ichika remained silent.

"Now, I must go on. But I would soon meet again with _you_."

And with that, Madoka transformed again to her IS, and flew away. When she was gone, everything went back to normal, back to the purple void.

* * *

"Hey Arthur, what is really the Judgement's second part?" he asked, shouting.

"Well, it is all about a series of matches, physically and emotionally." Arthur replied back.

"That explains everything. So how did I win Madoka's match?"

"You won by making her tell you the truth. Take note: this match is already in your memory. You seem not to remember."

Ichika remained silent. He just walked forward.

"This is the final match. Be careful, you might get mixed emotions." Arthur warned.

"I'll be fine." Ichika said, half worrying.

"Oh... Don't worry this part will not be broadcasted." Arthur said

* * *

He stopped, for he senses a sudden uneasiness in himself.

"What is going on?" he asked to himself, aloud.

Then he saw five, no, seven figures standing. He walked faster. He then saw the figures in the IS Academy uniform.

"Oh, shit." Ichika said.

It was his friends at the academy.

Houki approached him first.

"Ichika, I know this sounds a little bit harsh, but I have to do it!"

"Huh?" Ichika asked confused.

"DATE ME, AND I PROMISE I'LL NEVER BE HARD ON YOU!" Houki screamed.

She then hugged Ichika. The other girls were still standing, staring at them ominously.

"Hey, hey what do you mean?"

Houki cried a bit.

"You idiot, don't you still understand a girl's feelings towards a man? Ichika, I like you!" Houki said, hugging Ichika tighter.

Ichika then calmed Houki with his ever husband like abilities.

He wrapped his arms around her and started whistling a song.

Houki then stared at him.

Ichika was whistling Kimi ga Kureta Mono (if you otakus know what I mean).

This made Houki stopped crying. They were hugging in nowhere.

Suddenly the whole void turned into a dark view deck, which was being illuminated by fireworks. When you're there, you can see the academy and the whole city. Houki was now wearing a pink yukata and her hair was draped down. Ichika was wearing a white T-shirt, black jeans and black rubber shoes.

Ichika remembered this place.

'_Did this happen after that?' _Ichika thought.

Memories flashed all over his mind. He saw Houki, after wrapping her arm with his, suddenly hugged him.

He then remembered what she said.

"_Ichika, I know you won't understand a girl's feeling, but please, let me...just do this to you."_

After that sudden flashback, he placed his hands on Houki's cheeks. They were staring at each other.

"Now I understand." Ichika said.

He kissed Houki, softly and gently. It was but a short kiss.

After that, Houki blushed. She looked at Ichika.

"Thank you."

They were back at the void again. Houki then vanished, smiling.

* * *

Next up was Cecilia.

"Ichika-san, if you ever be my husband, what is the first thing you'll do to me?" she asked.

Ichika and Cecilia were having an awkward staring contest.

"I would, um, ask you what to do first."

At this rate, Cecilia smiled.

"But not _that_ nasty thing you're thinking."

Cecilia frowned.

"Maybe I would take you out for dinner, or go to the movies, something like that." he said.

Cecilia moved her head closer to Ichika, this time, with a seductive look.

"Cecilia, you're scaring me!"

She kissed Ichika at the cheek.

The void suddenly vanished, it transformed into Ichika's room.

Cecilia was wearing a blue apron.

Ichika was not wearing his uniform. The top I guess. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt and pants. They were at the kitchen.

Cecilia was letting Ichika teach her how to cook.

Memories flashed through his mind again.

"_Ichika-san, I want you to keep this kindness through the whole three years in this academy!"_

Cecilia was looking at Ichika closely, really close.

After that tiny flashback, Ichika wrapped his hands around Cecilia's hip and stomach part. He was behind Cecilia.

"I remember."

Cecilia half blushed.

Ichika closed his eyes and placed his head on Cecilia's.

Cecilia smiled.

"You're so kind, Ichika-san. I want to be with you." she said softly, but clearly.

The room vanished, and they were back at the void again. Cecilia vanished, with a smile.

"Two down, five more to go." Ichika said to himself.

* * *

It was Rin's turn.

"You, I know I'm just your childhood friend, but can you think otherwise? I can't stand just being a friend to you!" Rin said, screaming.

"Just calm down first, Rin, we can settle this." Ichika said nervously. He knew Rin was a feisty one.

"Think of me as someone special!" Rin said, not screaming anymore.

The void then turned to their room, Class 1. It was decorated.

'_So this took place during the school festival? Very intriguing, though.'_ he thought.

_He was wearing a butler outfit._

_Rin was wearing a Chinese dress. She was standing._

_Ichika was sitting on the other side of the table._

_There was an empty glass with ice cubes and a glass bowl with stick like bread that looks like Pepero or Pocky, or maybe it's a chocolate stick. _

_After Ichika said Rin was cute while eating, Rin choked, drank the whole iced tea, and stood up._

"_Ichika, do you really have to say that to me?" she asked._

_Ichika just nodded, nervously._

"_If it's like that, then I should thank you for that nice compliment."_

That was the end of that tiny flashback.

Ichika then stood up too, and gave Rin a forehead kiss.

'_Am I right, I did this to her?' _he asked himself. The decorated room was now gone and they were back at the void.

Rin vanished too, with a huge smile at her face, letting out a chuckle.

Ichika sighed; he has about four more girls to conquer.

* * *

It was Charlotte's turn.

"Ah, Char, finally someone whom I can be calm with." Ichika said in relief.

Charlotte was in front of Ichika; well a little too in front, with eyes looking at him, sincerely.

"Ichika, I know we just met, but can you please make a promise?" she said.

The void then turned into his room, and it was night time. Ichika was wearing his standard night clothes, while Charlotte was wearing something boyish.

'_This happened when she just transferred here?' _Ichika thought.

Another tiny flashback happened that he just suddenly got into his mind.

"_And what would be that promise?" he asked._

"_I want you to protect, since you said I cannot be put to prison by revealing myself as a girl." Charlotte said._

_Both were standing. Charlotte was staring at Ichika a bit forcefully and sadly._

"_Protect?"_

_Charlotte started crying, she then hid her face at Ichika's chest, which made him blush._

"_I don't understand but I felt like you would be the only person who can fully understand my current situation."_

_Ichika stroked her head._

"_Yes, I understand you. It happened to me once, where my life and my sister's trust was tested and made her to forfeit in the Second Mondo Grosso." Ichika said._

_He hugged Charlotte._

_She stopped crying. She looked at Ichika, with shocked eyes._

The room then went back to its original form.

Ichika has his eyes closed, and his hands at Charlotte's back.

Charlotte then vanished, smiling with eyes closed.

* * *

Laura was next.

"Wife, I know you forced me to say that." she said.

"What?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" she shouted.

The void that they were in turned to the academy grounds, and it was also night time.

Laura was not wearing her eye patch, revealing her yellow eye that was actually an implanted nano machine, and her right arm transformed to her IS's right one, the Schwarzer Regen.

Ichika was lying at the ground.

He remembered Laura punching him hard.

And the words she said.

"_Look what you made me say!" _were the words that boomed through his mind.

Laura, on the other hand was standing, with her arms folded across her chest.

Ichika stood up too.

Another tiny flashback occurred.

"_No, I did not force you to say those words." Ichika said._

"_Stop lying to me, wife!" Laura said. Her arm was back to normal._

"_Come on; let's just go to our dorms."_

"_I won't come unless you say the truth, you—"_

_Ichika grabbed her hand, which almost made Laura to trip. Good thing Ichika catched her. He then carried Laura like a princess._

"_Stop this, Ichika, y-y-you're making me nervous."_

"_We aren't even running you know. And why did you stop calling me wife?" Ichika asked mockingly._

_Laura just closed her eyes in fright and embarrassment._

"_I believe you now, p-please, put me—"_

_Ichika leaned a bit closer and kissed her cheek quickly, not risking both of them to fall down._

They were back at the casted void again.

"Thank you for understanding me." Ichika said, still carrying Laura.

Laura then vanished, blushing.

* * *

"Now for the Sarashiki sisters."

Kanzashi was up first.

She approached him timidly.

Ichika was curious, for he thought Kanzashi has already boosted her confidence.

Ichika saw that she was carrying something.

Now he remembered, and the magical void turned into the academy's hallway and his dorm.

_Kanzashi was in front of him._

_She handed Ichika some DVDs that were familiar to him._

_Kanzashi handed Ichika one of her favourite anime._

"_You like this too, Kanzashi?"_

_Kanzashi jut nodded._

"_I really love it!"_

_Kanzashi then hugged Ichika tightly, letting the DVDs fall to the ground._

"_What are you trying to do, Kanzashi?"_

"_Please Ichika; please understand a girl's feelings, just this once." Kanzashi said a bit crying. She still can't say how much she liked Ichika._

_Ichika hugged back._

They were back at the void again once he did that.

Kanzashi vanished still crying, but only dropping a few tears.

* * *

Tatenashi was the last one.

When she approached Ichika, the void transformed into the academy once more. This time, they were at school's medical clinic, and it was during a sunset.

This happened when he dived into the IS Core Network to save his five friends who were all tasked to find the hacker inside, but failed because they got affected. He successfully rescued the five, but he wasn't able to wake up, even though he didn't get affected. He failed to wake up, because he got a strange dream, where he actually met the hacker, and her name is Chloe Chronicle. Ichika never fully knew her name, for she quickly vanished.

'_Now this happened during this? Man, I might get a major headache after this.' Ichika thought, and this time he is getting stressed. He was actually sleeping and he woke up startled. When he turned to his right to check if he is alone, he saw Tatenashi without her white dress on. She quickly wore it back._

"_Ichika, you saw them didn't you?" she asked teasingly._

"_S-sorry," Ichika said, covering himself with the blanket._

"_Um, how are your injuries?" he said, turning again to Tatenashi. To his surprise, she was beside him. _

"_Wait, why are you in my bed?"_

"_Because I'm a patient." Tatenashi said, smiling._

"_That's not the problem." Ichika said, turning away from her._

"_I-I want you to do lewd things to me, too." Tatenashi muttered, leaning her head closer._

_Ichika got startled again._

"_Kanzashi told me you know? I heard you did all sorts of lewd things in the virtual reality, without my permission or the student council's." Tatenashi said turning away from him, fake anger._

"_It wasn't like that! It was a trap..." Ichika said innocently. He then noticed Tatenashi was quiet._

_They went into an awkward moment for like a few seconds._

"_Thanks." Tatenashi said, but not looking at Ichika, and blushed a bit._

"_Oh?"_

"_For coming to save me."_

"_Don't worry about it."_

"_It made me happy, okay?"_

"_U-understood."_

_Another awkward moment passed._

"_Hey...Ichika, remember how I said I was given the name Tatenashi because I'm the heir of the Sarashiki family?"_

"_Hm? Yeah."_

"_I'll tell you my real name." Tatenashi said turning._

_Ichika stiffened; this is really a very important moment in his life._

"_Sarashiki Katana."_

_Ichika was surprised to what she said, and he turned around. To his surprise, Tatenashi kissed him, like the way he kissed Houki earlier. After Tatenashi kissed him, she hugged Ichika. She was smiling._

The medical clinic then went back to the void, and they were standing.

"Thank you, Orimura Ichika." Tatenashi said, still smiling with eyes closed.

"For what?" Ichika asked, hugging her back, and smiling too.

"Well for one important thing."

"What?"

"Understanding my feelings."

When he opened his eyes, Katana was gone.

* * *

"Ichika, the second and maybe the last part of your Judgement has finally come to an end. The summoners of the Institute said that you can be a good addition to one of our great Champions that have saved this land from conflict for a long time."

The void then transformed back to the palace, and he was at the center of the circle. Arthur was there, not wearing his hood. He approached Ichika, who was still wearing his IS Academy uniform, and somewhat dizzy.

"Is it really done? Why do I still see Tatenashi?" he asked, with his hand at his head.

"The effects will wear off easily. Now since your Judgement took us the whole day, sort of, you must come back here early in the morning to choose your own set of skills and be part of our League."

Ichika's eyes widened. He was about to be part of the League.

"Caitlyn, guide your friend back to your house, he needs rest."

Caitlyn ran towards him, and when she got close enough, Ichika fell to his knees, but Caitlyn catched him.

"Wow, you are stressed out." Caitlyn said, carrying him like a wounded soldier; Ichika's left arm across her shoulder and holding his hand.

"Oh, I forgot that Malzahar is here. Damn, I spent all of my mana on that, guess I'll be staying up all night. Malzahar please use that teleportation spell again to transport these two back to their home."

From the dark corner of the palace he came out, ominously. With his right hand out, a glowing circle similar to where Ichika was standing earlier. Mana then swirled around the two and after a few seconds, Caitlyn and Ichika were transported back to the house, inside Ichika's room. Ichika then collapsed on the bed, facedown.

"No shower?" Caitlyn asked teasingly.

Ichika turned to see her. She was beautiful at night. With her hair framing her face, that will give you an image of an angel.

"I can't."

Caitlyn laughed softly and leaned closer to give Ichika a forehead kiss. Ichika was relieved to have her.

"Sweet dreams." Caitlyn said going out of Ichika room.

Ichika just smiled and drifted to sleep, his exhaustion for today's event drained him.

He didn't noticed a violin case beside the bed he was lying on.

* * *

**Chapter end... If you have any questions or suggestions to keep this story running you may PM us and we will answer it to the best of our abilities. **

**See you at the next Chapter... **


	7. The Battle

**Well that was a very good rest, sorry to keep you waiting. Now Harvest is back in typing, oh yeah, he's here! For me, the seventh chapter would probably be the climax, and if I have corrections, Requiem would deal with it (ya hear that Requiem? DEAL WITH IT!).**

**Requiem: GODDAMMIT! I AM A CO-AUTHOR, NOT AN EDITOR!**

**Sorry for the late update my fellow readers. Got tons of schoolwork cramped on me on the past month. I'm very sorry for the late update speed. **

**Once again, we do not own IS or LoL, they belong to their respective owners.**

**The runes in this chapter are not true!**

**The thing you guys have been waiting for, that's right, Ichika's first League battle!**

**Appreciating the good reviews!**

**Since this is his first battle, you might consume a lot of free time while reading this.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

"We still can't find Orimura's tracings. We have tried every known method and still no success, Orimura-sensei." Kanzashi said in despair.

Chifuyu, with her hands at her waist, and having a serious expression with eyes closed went out of the computer room.

"Orimura-sen—"

"Maya, dismiss all of them, all we can do now is nothing." she said.

Maya stood up and nodded. She then told the six students to leave.

Chifuyu walked all the way back to the faculty room.

"I'm very sorry, but Orimura-sensei's right; we can't find Ichika right now." Maya said, exiting too.

"We understand, Yamada-sensei." Charlotte said. They all left the computer room, with Kanzashi locking the door.

"By the way, where's Shinonono Houki?" Maya asked.

"She's at the rooftop." said a voice. It was Tatenashi. She was walking towards the group.

"I thought she stayed at the room?" asked Maya.

"She did, and then went up to the top. I tried comforting her, but she still can't forget." Tatenashi frowned.

Kanzashi ran towards her elder sister, crying.

"Calm down, Kanzashi, I know Ichika's alright." Tatenashi said. She was hugging her sister. So did Kanzashi.

"You guys know what would cheer me up? A practice battle." Laura piped in.

All of them looked at Laura surprised.

"Laura, I think this isn't the time to get tough, you see—"

"I know Rin, I know it's really stupid for me to suddenly say this suggestion, but think about it, when another unmanned IS appears again, we can be ready. Plus, we could release our anger through this." Laura said, acting like an honour student.

"But, wouldn't the teachers ban us from practice battles, again?" Charlotte said. They all know what Charlotte was saying. She was saying about the time Laura just transferred in the academy.

"Then I'll go easy on you guys, especially when I am going to confront Rin and Cecilia." Laura said arms folded across her chest.

"Why you brat!" shouted Rin.

"You better take back those words!" Cecilia shouted too.

Charlotte laughed nervously.

Tatenashi and Kanzashi already went down, and proceeded to Arena 3. She contacted the four.

"We're already here at Arena 3." Tatenashi said.

"We'll be there." Laura replied.

"Its settled then, the practice starts now!"

So Laura went down first, Charlotte second and Rin and Cecilia last, mad towards Laura.

* * *

Houki looked at the sky again. She has stopped crying, and was like praying for Ichika to be okay.

She didn't notice a purple void like portal opening behind her. Out from it was a man, floating, wearing purple robes, a scarf and a hood with a mask.

It was Malzahar.

He walked to where Houki was, and stood there beside her.

It was somewhat a really sombre scene.

"I know how you feel, young one." Malzahar said, placing his hand on the metal bar.

Houki turned to where the voice came from, and was shocked. But she didn't faint or backed away, instead, she hugged him, crying a bit.

"Malzahar, you came back!" she said to his in-all-but-blood father.

Malzahar hugged her back.

"Did I ever break a promise? If I did, I shouldn't have showed my face to you." Malzahar said a bit laughing.

Houki cracked a smile.

* * *

Ever since Houki was little, she has been visited by this magician. As a child, Malzahar has already mastered the art and ways of a sorcerer. One day, as he was surveying through countless dimensions, he saw a child cornered by three little boys. They were somewhat insulting that female child by the way she looks, saying that her green ribbon never suited her hair. The boys were wearing shirts and shorts, while Houki was in her Kendo uniform. Practice was done.

Malzahar also got mad by this, for he can't stand seeing a girl's right being tampered by some males who don't know how to appreciate. He took no chances and went inside that dimension. He was already wearing the robes he had today.

Because of his appearance, the three boys ran from fear. Houki on the other hand, was crying, with her wooden sword at her side.

Malzahar kneeled down and comforted her. Houki then looked at him and was amazed for what he did. Malzahar then went back to the Void to avoid getting caught.

It was forbidden for sorcerers like him to interact with someone from a different dimension.

But the rules have changed. He changed it himself.

Every night, before Houki goes to sleep, Malzahar would enter through her bedside window and would talk quietly, under Houki's blanket. Years passed, and they still do it.

And on the night before Houki's birthday, they made a promise. This happened before Houki entered the academy.

"_Promise me, that, before you leave, please visit me, before my birthday ends, and I go to sleep." _Houki said, with her pinkie up.

"_I would try, and if I don't, please wait for me, even if it would take years." _Malzahar said his pinkie up too.

They made that promise, and on the night before Houki's birthday ends, he showed up, only to say his goodbye, and see her face, maybe for the last time.

"_I knew you would come."_

"_Of course I would."_

Houki was wearing a kimono and was sitting on the bed.

"_Malzahar, when would I see you again?" _Houki asked, crying a bit.

"_I don't know, but I'll try to get back here. The Void is being messed up again by the enemy. It has been years and they still won't stop."_

"_After all the things you've done to me, I never even said a thank you."_

Houki then stood up, and approached Malzahar.

She was going to kiss Malzahar in the cheek.

But first, she removed the mask covering his mouth and half his nose.

Houki's eyes were filled with tears.

Malzahar's eyes were glowing with purple and blue. It then stopped and showed the true colour of his pupils.

His eyes were pale white.

But he isn't blind.

Houki's hands were at Malzahar's neck.

"_Thank you, for everything, Malzahar."_

And so she kissed Malzahar in the cheek. It was long, pushing her feelings in her actions.

"_I love you as a daughter, Houki; I have been hiding this feeling towards you, because I don't understand what I am feeling."_

Malzahar said, after the kiss.

Houki was silent after that.

Malzahar then opened a portal.

"_Farewell, my fair Shinonono, until our paths cross again."_

And with that, Malzahar went in and the portal vanished.

* * *

"How long was I away from you?" Malzahar asked.

"A few months I guess."

"In my world, already years have passed, two I guess."

Malzahar released his arms from Houki.

"Every night, in my dorm, I was still waiting for you, hoping that we might see again." Houki said, looking at the sky again.

Malzahar held her close, bowed down and kissed her forehead.

"My sweet Shinonono, I'm back."

Houki smiled.

"The man you call as Orimura Ichika is in my world."

Houki looked at him, surprised to what she just heard.

"You're not—"

Malzahar opened a small portal that showed Ichika in somebody's bed.

"Do not worry, for he is in good hands, and I am keeping watch."

The small portal vanished. Houki started crying.

Malzahar placed his arm across Houki's shoulder.

"He will be alright. But since he would be having his first League battle, he might get wounds, bruises and or even die."

Houki then looked at him, shocked. She was starting to panic.

"Don't worry; he would be revived a few seconds after he dies. As he levels up, the time of his revival might take long, but as long as he is inside the battlefield, he would still live."

Houki was relieved to hear that. But she really doesn't know what he was saying.

"I must go now, it is almost morning. I'll try to get back here, during the night."

"You still remember."

Malzahar nodded. He then removed the mask and let out a smile. He placed it back again.

Houki, before the sorcerer leaves, hugged him. Malzahar did the same. Houki was crying.

"Tell me this League thing later." Houki said, a bit crying.

"I will."

After the hug, Malzahar left. Houki then went to see her friends.

'_It's almost noon.'_ Houki thought.

She passed by Maya who was walking towards the opposite direction.

"Yamada-sensei, where are the others?"

"They said they are in Arena 3. Laura suggested they have a practice battle. Coming?"

"I suppose I need the practice. I can't let Ichika save me all the time."

And with that, the two of them walked to the direction of Arena 3.

* * *

Back at Piltover...

Ichika woke up, earlier than he was supposed to wake up. He looks at his Byakushiki, but there was no time indicated, nor a date.

"Must be 4:30 or something; I better take a shower." Ichika said, looking outside the window.

So he went inside the bathroom, with his toothbrush, a white towel, and his uniform.

Once he got out, there was someone 'sleeping' in his bed. He approached it slowly and cautiously, for he doesn't know if it was Caitlyn who suddenly sleep walked or an intruder.

The blanket then fell on the floor, revealing the intruder.

It was Katarina again.

"Oh, my sweet Ichika, we've met again." Katarina said, approaching him seductively.

She then threw five knives at Ichika, which he dodged. The knives instead hit the wooden wall.

Ichika rolled on the floor and, taking Katarina's hand, since she was kneeling on the bed, pinned her down. But Katarina was well trained. She then did a counter attack. Since she was on the floor face down, and Ichika has her arm captive and his left leg on her back, she kicked Ichika at the stomach.

Ichika flinched. He then released Katarina's arm.

Katarina then tackled Ichika down, with her on top of him.

"Damn it, what the hell do you want now?!" Ichika asked, outraged.

Katarina's hands were at Ichika's wrists. Her legs were playing with Ichika's.

"You know, I hate naughty boys."

She leaned in closer.

Ichika took no chances, and kicked her stomach, like how Katarina did with him. Katarina, in pain released Ichika and was on the floor in agony.

Ichika then called onto his IS, but on limited power. His right arm transformed into Byakushiki Setsura's right one, with his weapon, the Yukihira Nigata.

He pointed it at Katarina.

She still has her hands at her stomach.

"I never expected you to be weak like this." Ichika said.

Katarina then laughed heartily, and stood up.

Ichika pointed his blade and stepped closer.

"Expected?"

"Caitlyn told me you're one of Noxus' dangerous assassins."

"That little brat, she never know where to point her rifle at."

Katarina then released her twin daggers. She then went to a fighting position.

So did Ichika.

Katarina ran towards him, but Ichika was ready, and swung his blade. Katarina dodged, by jumping. She then plunged forward. Ichika blocked her attack. He was surprise that Katarina's blades were not broken.

"But, my blade is made out of energy."

"Haven't you learned yet? This place is full of magic. My place has the vilest of them all."

This just made Ichika even more confused on this world. He walked forward forcefully, letting Katarina fall out of balance. He then swung his blade using the sword technique her sister taught him. But Katarina wasn't that stupid. She surprisingly dodged all of Ichika's attacks.

Ichika tried a downward slash.

Katarina just blocked it.

"You know why I'm here?" she asked, still smiling.

Ichika charged forward, but Katarina blocked his attack again.

"Why?" he asked.

Katarina then threw her dagger at Ichika's right arm. Thanks to the IS's shield energy, it deflected the attack. But to Ichika's surprise, the attack decreased his shield energy. From 600 it went down to 591.

He then transformed his right arm back and preferred to fight with bare hands.

Katarina then kept her daggers back. She leapt from to where the bed was and onto Ichika's location, near the door. She was behind him.

Ichika got surprise when Katarina hugged him.

But it was not the one that could kill you by breaking his bones. Instead it was the sincere one, the loving one, the warm one.

'_Her hands...feel so...warm...and...So tender.' _Ichika thought. He was blushing. But he has enough of these ones.

"Come on, admit it; you did something unlikely to me." Katarina said playfully.

He got loose from Katarina's tight grips.

Katarina ran towards him, and they fell on the bed.

The sun was about to rise.

They were in bed, with Katarina on top.

Ichika's legs were spread, and Katarina's were playing with it.

Katarina lowered her body.

Ichika on the other hand can't call onto his Byakushiki because his hands were held captive by Katarina's.

"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL I DID TO YOU, YOU MANIAC!" Ichika shouted.

Just in time, the sun has risen.

"You...touched...them!" she said seductively. She then cracked a flirty smile.

"When did I do it to you?"

"The time we first met, you were asleep you know."

"All I know is that I was holding onto two soft pillows."

Katarina kissed him. Her tongue played with his.

'_Not...again.' _Ichika thought. Feeling his mind going shutdown and his 'thing' on standby.

"Now, don't lie to me again, okay?" Katarina said, after the kiss. She bit her lips, like tasting Ichika's saliva.

"P-please don't do it a-a-a-again." Ichika shuttered. Not even Tatenashi will do this when they are alone. And that made him scared.

"Why did you join the League?"

"I-I won't t-t-tell!"

Katarina kissed him again, tongue playing again.

"Come on, I-chi-ka." Katarina said seductively.

"NE *cough* VER!" Ichika said, a bit coughing. The saliva really caught him.

Katarina kissed him once more.

"I can do this all day, you know. If you want, I can _do it_ to you."

Ichika knew what she was saying. But still he won't give up.

"Still not talking?" Katarina asked.

Ichika shook his head.

When Katarina was about to kiss him again, Ichika tried to fight back. But Katarina's grips were so tight; he even doesn't have the power. But he tried.

He pushed Katarina from the bed, releasing him. Katarina then stood up, daggers ready. Ichika then went out of the bed, but then fell to his knees. Katarina then let her daggers on the floor for the sake of catching Ichika. She then placed her hands at Ichika's cheeks.

"No?" Katarina asked, last minute.

Ichika just fainted, he went out of conscious.

He lied down on the floor face down, on the blue carpet.

Katarina smiled, and kissed his cheek, the right one.

"Man, no good asking him with this kind of consequence. Better report back to High Councillor Dmitri."

She then used her Teleportation spell back to Noxus.

* * *

Caitlyn opened the door to Ichika's room, to greet him a good morning, if he was already awake. She has a paper bag with food and she was not wearing her purple top hat.

When she entered, she saw the five knives at the wall and Orimura Ichika lying at the floor.

"ICHIKA!" she screamed.

She placed the packed food on the table and rushed towards Ichika. She turned him around and leaned to his chest, to listen if there were still heartbeats. There were. She was relieved by that.

"He just got unconscious." Caitlyn said, calmly. She then carried him over the bed, with his head on her lap. She stroked his hair.

"He's now wearing his uniform? What an early bird."

Ichika then opened his eyes once he heard Caitlyn's sweet voice. He saw Caitlyn with her long black hair and a smile at her face.

"Good morning." she said.

Ichika smiled. He was relieved Katarina was gone.

He doesn't care if Caitlyn was stroking his hair, it was soothing though.

Ichika then sat up.

"Thank goodness Katarina's gone." he said.

Caitlyn then hugged him.

"Ichika, I thought you were dead!" Caitlyn said, a bit crying.

Ichika blushed. Then he saw the five knives.

Ichika hugged Caitlyn back.

"I'm fine now." he said, comforting Caitlyn.

Caitlyn stopped crying, and quickly stood up. She then went over the table and grabbed the paper bag.

"I bought this for you!"

Ichika opened the paper bag and saw two round figures. He was shocked to see pork buns being sold here.

"They sell these here too?" he asked Caitlyn in surprise.

"I just thought you would eat these." Caitlyn said, blushing.

He took a bite at one. It was delicious.

"Where'd you find these?" he asked, with food in his mouth.

"There was a stall in the market where the sell these 'pork buns'. It cost me 25 gold coins you know."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"But its okay, you liked it anyway!" Caitlyn said, smiling.

He handed her a pork bun.

"I already ate." Caitlyn said, refusing the offer.

"You look tired."

"W-well, it's because the market is a long walk from here you know."

"That's why you haven't the time to eat right?"

"Huh?"

"That's why I woke up early, because I heard the door close loudly."

"Sorry to disturb you." Caitlyn said, scratching her head.

"Just eat this, and we'll be off to the Palace again."

Caitlyn blushed, but nodded.

She was holding the pork bun with both hands. Ichika was done with his food.

"I'll go get us water."

Caitlyn nodded again, but not looking at him. Once Ichika was not around the room, she ate the pork bun.

'_I still don't know if he can survive a League match, well he does look strong.' _Caitlyn thought. She thinks Ichika is some sort of delicate object.

But the truth is Ichika is very determined to finish whatever task he was given, even if it would cost him his life.

"Do not worry, Caitlyn, I will guide him." said a man, in the portal in front of her.

It was Malzahar.

Caitlyn looked up at him.

"Oh, it's you, Malzahar."

Caitlyn already finished eating her pork bun.

Ichika then entered the room.

"Sorry to keep you—eh?" Ichika said.

"Greetings, Ichika, I am Malzahar of the Void, whom by accident, transported you here, or maybe someone."

"Oh. Then—"

"I have news from your realm."

Caitlyn then stood up and took a cup from Ichika and left the room.

"I'll notify the Council." Caitlyn said, before leaving. She gave Ichika a kiss in the cheek.

* * *

Ichika then came face to face with a robed man.

"Tell me more about your errands."

"The Void is where I survey the other realms to see if everything was alright, and if there were bad things happening."

"Go on." Ichika said, drinking his water a bit.

"Somewhat an unknown force pulled you here, and it was too strong for me to control."

"Can you take me back?"

"That I cannot, the unknown force seems to have controlled the Void. Luckily I removed it, but I can't take you back. I tried, and that dark force was objecting."

They went into an ominous silence.

"You must have been transported here for a purpose. But now, since you've already joined the League, I'll be your guide."

"That sounds relieving, but I want to know when I would return."

"I have no idea of when, but I can tell you would be staying here for a few months, or even a year."

Ichika then dropped his cup. Malzahar then opened a void to where it would crash and opened another above him. He caught the cup with the water still inside.

He handed it to Ichika. Ichika then placed it on the table.

"What would happen to my friends then?"

"The time here is different in your world. You have already stayed here for two nights, while in your world only a day has passed."

"But it would be a sudden change for me, I might not adjust well."

"Call Caitlyn, it's time to go to the Palace again. I'll be waiting for you there, at a dark corner. It won't take long, since they will be the ones to pick your skills. You'll be done by noon. I have a surprise."

Ichika just nodded and went downstairs to call Caitlyn. When they went back up, Malzahar was already conducting a Teleportation Spell. Caitlyn has her rifle ready and was wearing her purple top hat.

With just a glimpse of a second, they arrived at the Palace.

* * *

The three of them were at the middle of the circle again. It was dark and quiet.

Then, High Summoner Arthur Lance emerged from the dark corners of these halls.

"Well you're up early." Arthur said, grinning. He was not wearing his hood.

Malzahar then exited, by opening a portal that leads to the Void.

"Actually, I got up early to wake Caitlyn up so we could get here soon, then Katarina confronted me again."

Arthur wasn't grinning anymore.

"What do you mean again?" Arthur asked.

"She has met with Ichika after he received the first part of his Judgement." Caitlyn said.

"Luckily, I survived her objective of killing me." Ichika piped in.

'_The Demon has something to do with this.' _Arthur thought.

"The second time she confronted me was really harsh, and traumatic." Ichika said, hand on his forehead.

"Do tell." Arthur said while preparing the mana he needed. He has spent the whole night gathering this.

"I-I can't. It's too...violent." Ichika said. He was having a headache. Caitlyn then approached him, comforting.

"I guess I won't force you. Then let's finish this so you could be part of the League, but first, the reactions of my superiors from the Institute of War."

Three hooded figures suddenly emerged from the darkness. Arthur then placed his hood on. He then went beside the two of them.

With his mana, he unleashed it on the circle. The circle glowed, and the six runes inscribed on it floated, and started to swirl above the circle. It formed into some kind of cage.

"My Lords, please enter." Arthur said.

* * *

One entered the cage like thing. The figure then activated one of the runes, with his mana. The rune then went to Ichika and vanished once it got contact with him.

"The way he confronted his long lost sister was splendid, even though he was about to unleash all his anger towards her. You did an excellent job accepting her." said the figure in the magical cage in a low but sincere voice of a man in his forties.

Then he was gone, vanished all of a sudden.

The cage was actually some sort of an active teleportation spell.

Another entered the cage. This one was shorter than the other, slightly.

The figure then activated another rune, and then vanished when in contact with Ichika.

"You showed great strength when you were battling your sister. It really contradicts my feelings to see that you have purity in your heart, even when you are having a battle with her. And you showed me something, Ichika; acceptance. You are willing to accept dire consequences with your heart, even if it would result to your death." the figure said, with the voice of a man in his early teens.

He too, like the other, vanished.

Another entered in last. This one revealed his, or rather her identity.

Arthur kneeled down. So did Caitlyn.

The woman's distinctive features were her long blonde hair and her face that looks similar to Samus **(from Metroid)**.

"Rise, High Summoner Arthur." the woman said in a tough but tender voice.

Arthur rose, and removed his hood.

"Mistress Rose, the High Empress of Mana, I am honoured to see you here." he said while kneeling down and kissing her hand.

"The honour is mine, dear Arthur."

Arthur stood up and went out of the magical cage like portal.

The figure, or rather Mistress Rose, activated the four runes, with her eyes glowing violet and her long blonde hair flowing. The runes then went to Ichika; one in front of his head, two at his chest and the other at his right hand.

Mistress Rose's eyes then stopped glowing.

"Those runes represent Purity of Mind (the head), The Heart of Goodwill (the chest) and The Companion's Protection (the right hand). These runes are actually the highest form of power above all the others. You have successfully completed the three Major Runes." she said.

Ichika's bracelet glowed. The runes' powers must have followed the codes and frequencies Byakushiki used. The magic flowed into the Byakushiki's structure, as shown by itself. As if it was one with it.

"I have nothing to say, but, thank you, Mistress, for this divine power. I swear I'll do my best to prevent any disaster coming here for as long as I live in this world." Ichika said, kneeling down.

When Ichika stood up, Mistress Rose was gone. So was the cage like portal.

Caitlyn stood up and picked her rifle up.

"Never see that once in a lifetime moment." Ichika said.

Ichika then looked at her.

"Congratulations, Ichika. Then I guess you really are lucky."

Ichika smiled.

"It's not that. It's because of the Demon." Arthur said, removing his hood.

"You mean—"

"Yes, Aatrox, the Darkin Blade."

Ichika was confused.

"The Mistress was a Champion before. She successfully joined the League by impressing the other High Summoners. She was known as Rose, Mistress of All. She was a sorceress, and was respected by the entire League. When in battle, she has a white robe that resembles her pureness and a golden crown with three stars, the stars of her elven ancestry."

Ichika listened carefully, so did Caitlyn.

"The Mistress shared this to me, and only me. You must promise never to tell this to anyone."

The two of them nodded.

* * *

"Her father was the Elvenking and her great grandfather was the Grand Elflord. During the battle between her kin and the Darkin Blade, they almost got defeated, until the Sorceress, Lady Mirage the Divine, aided them in battle. Sadly, after they won, her great grandfather was assassinated by Aatrox himself. It was a time of mourning, for if the Grand Elflord dies, the Blue Rose would turn to grey and would be known as the Rose of Thorns."

Arthur sighed.

Caitlyn held Ichika's hand.

Ichika tightened his grip.

The three of them were standing.

"The Blue Rose is what gives balance to Runeterra. If it dies, darkness would prevail. To prevent it, the Sorceress casted an everlasting spell to keep it alive. But there is one condition; when Lady Mirage is not around, the Blue Rose would wither. So for the spell to last, the Elvenking married Lady Mirage and they bore Rose, named after the Flower of Balance. The Elvenking died of age, but gave the young Mistress his golden crown."

The two were standing still.

"The sole purpose of Mistress Rose joining the League was really to avenge his great grandfather. But during their battle, in the Howling Abyss, Aatrox showed her something."

Caitlyn gripped Ichika's hand tighter than his.

"It was the Orb of the Black Blood. And inside was the Blue Rose, glowing but surrounded by lust, darkness, death and wrath. Mistress did everything to free that Rose, but failed to do so, and got her crown shattered into pieces. When she was about to be defeated, her mother, Lady Mirage the Divine, got stabbed instead of her. If Mistress got stabbed, then it would be permanent. In a League battle, a Champion can revive a few seconds after his or her death. As the Champion levels up, the time of revival would increase. Since Aatrox has a magical doomsday device, it interferes with the rules."

Ichika nodded.

Caitlyn's rifle was still at the floor.

"Her mother's spirit went inside the Orb, and separated the Blue Rose, being one with it. The Orb then went back inside Aatrox and with a sudden burst of light from the Rose, Aatrox was defeated. The enemy nexus got destroyed by the blast. That is the main goal in League battles; destroy the enemy nexus."

Ichika let go of Caitlyn's hand. Caitlyn did it too.

"Since then, Mistress quit the League and joined as a Summoner instead. She became the Empress of Mana."

Arthur breathed heavily.

Caitlyn picked her rifle up.

Ichika was shocked by this.

"Now, since you have the runes, it's time to give you your set of skills. You need them in League battles; they are some sort of secret powers."

Ichika nodded again.

* * *

With Arthur's mana, he showed Ichika his skills, suggested by him, of course.

Ichika checked the skills.

These are his skills:

Passive: Energy Shielding

Q: Switch Blade (changes the Yukihira Nigata to its Type 2 form.)

W: Photon Shot (Fires a Laser bullet when Ichika's blade is the Yukihira Nigata, Laser beam when it's in Type 2 form, does burn damage.)

E: Ignition Boost

R: His One-off Ability

"Take note, the R is your super skill. You can only use it once every 45 seconds. And when you use your W, when your target is at close range, you would dash to him or her hold his or her head and would fire your Photon Shot. Dealing slowed status, burn damage and it will knock back the enemy you targeted"

"Well, I guess these skills of mine can fit perfectly for me."

Arthur smiled.

"You, like the others will not use mana. Oh wait, you haven't chosen your role in the team yet."

"Role?"

"The part you'll be playing in the team. First, tell me what would you like to do in the battlefield?"

"Well, I want to be the one who deals massive damage, but also has the time to protect the team. By that I mean I want to be the one to catch all the incoming heavy attacks from the enemy."

Arthur was scribbling this all in a scroll. After rereading the whole thing, it glowed white.

"Here's your role."

He showed the scroll to Ichika and Caitlyn. There were two runes written, that to Ichika, has no meaning to him.

"It means that your role is AD Carry and Tank."

"AD Carry?" Ichika asked confused.

"It means Attack Damage Carry. You'll be dealing massive damage, and be able to protect your team in the same time. Tank means you would be the one to engage first in battle when a clash happens."

"Oh, then can I battle now?"

"Let me recommend some items for you. For AD Carry you might need the Black Cleaver and for Tank, armour is your best friend. I would recommend Sunfire Cape, Thornmail, and probably the Aegis of the Legion."

Ichika was staring at Arthur blankly.

"I'll show you these items when you undergo the Trial."

Ichika nodded. Caitlyn was giggling.

"What, think I can't handle a simple trial?" Ichika asked, smiling.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Don't worry; I have picked your enemy." Arthur said.

Ichika nodded.

"But first, you will not have mana that would cost you when using these skills."

"Mana?"

"These are like fuel; consumed when used. So, your Passive would just decrease your Shield Energy, your Q or First Skill would also decrease your Shield Energy, for your W or Second Skill, there are no Shield consumption, same with your E or Third Skill, and your R or SS would consume at least ¼ Shield energy. Don't worry about this, for as you level up, the amount of your Shield energy would increase. Also you gain these skills while levelling up. So the total Shield Energy you have when a match starts is 200, because of your role, or roles. Your Health Points or HP is at 650 as well."

Ichika nodded again. Caitlyn fell asleep on the floor, hugging her rifle. They looked at her.

"I'll wake her later."

"Shall we get started now?" Arthur asked excited.

"You bet I am!" Ichika said, confidently.

Ichika stepped at the circle again, standing still. Arthur placed on his hood, and whispering something, let the circle glowed. He then was holding an orb like thing with mana inside.

"This orb would let me communicate with you, and will help you fight in the ."

"Now that's just creepy, but everything to get this over with!"

Ichika then called onto his Byakushiki Setsura and as he did, he was then surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Back at the academy...

"Miss me!" Rin said while flying in circles with her personal IS called Shenlong. On the other hand, Cecilia, with her Blue Tears, was firing at her. Charlotte with her Revive was in battle with Laura, who was using the Schwarzer Regen. Charlotte was firing her machine gun, but only to find out that it would always fail against the Regen's AIC, or Active Inertia Canceller. Laura then used her IS's cannon at Charlotte. It was a sure hit, and Charlotte's shield energy dropped to 300.

"Never underestimate a German IS!" Laura said, triumphantly.

Charlotte was rather insulted by this, so she engaged Laura, with her Shield Piercer out. Laura fired her cannon again, but this time, she missed her target. Charlotte, using the Shield Piercer, punched Laura at the stomach part. Laura was cornered at the wall. She can't move a finger. The Regen's shield energy was quickly dropping because of the hard hit. Charlotte did this method a couple times until her opponent's shield energy was zero.

"I can't believe I got defeated like that, again." Laura said. Her personal IS returned to where it was; inside the pocket at Laura's right leg. She was now only wearing a grey suit. Charlotte did the same, and her personal IS the Raphael Revive went back to her necklace. She was wearing a black and orange suit.

"Now we only have to wait for Rin and Cecilia." Charlotte said.

Tatenashi and Kanzashi was at the Main Office of the Arena, where Kanzashi was monitoring every movement, damage dealt and absorbed, the pilot's status and their personal IS's state and Tatenashi was watching them fight.

"Great job Charlotte and Laura, now go to a safe distance where you cannot be involved between Rin and Cecilia." Tatenashi said, over the radio.

The two did what she said, and instead went to one of the seats in the Arena. But before they enter, they changed to their IS uniforms.

They were now watching Rin and Cecilia battle.

With the Shock Cannons of Rin's IS that is the Shenlong, she keeps on firing Cecilia in a 360 degree rate, causing Cecilia to fly around in circles. Cecilia then flew up and fired two rockets at Rin. She dodged, and with the Shock Cannons she kept on shooting at Cecilia. Cecilia's only weapon was a sniper rifle. She went up to a safe distance and fired her rifle.

It was a sure hit. Rin got shot and her shield energy dropped to 590. Rin then flew up to where Cecilia was. She then released her twin blades and combined them to form a double edged sword, or blade. She threw it at Cecilia, but missed. Cecilia then fired her sniper rifle again, and it hit Rin once more. She did this method, but Rin was lucky, for she got close to Cecilia. With her double edged blade, she slashed and slashed Cecilia until her shield energy kept on decreasing. Cecilia took no chances, and fired a rocket at her, resulting both of them to fall down.

Both their shied energy were already at zero.

"You've done that kind of attack again. This time it really was critical." Rin said to Cecilia, as the four of them were walking towards the direction of the Main Office. They were going to see the Sarashiki sisters to tell them about how they did during their practice battle.

When they reached the Office, Houki was there.

* * *

"Oh, Houki-san, everything okay?" Cecilia asked. She somehow saw Houki's troubled face.

Houki looked at her and smiled.

"It's just Ichika, yet I still can't stop thinking about him." Houki wasn't smiling anymore.

"We all feel the same." Charlotte said. They all sighed.

"Anyway, can I still battle?" Houki asked hopefully.

"Well they've already finished a while ago. If you want, we can battle." Tatenashi said.

"Nah, I'm fine, really. I only thought of having a practice battle with you guys to release my doubts, but it might have only caused trouble." Houki said. She then walked away. She was going back to her dorm.

"She's still depressed about Ichika's disappearance. I really feel sorry for her." Charlotte said, sighing.

"That won't help though. It may only cause a lot more trouble." Tatenashi said. Kanzashi was ever quiet, and is facing the monitor.

"We'll try to comfort her later, right now who's hungry?" Laura piped in.

The other girls nodded. Kanzashi stood up and went out of the office first.

"Is she really that hungry, or was it because of Ichika?" Rin asked Tatenashi.

"Well we do know the answer, right?" Tatenashi said to them.

They all nodded and sighed, and proceeded to the cafeteria.

* * *

Houki was looking at the bracelet containing her IS, the Aka Tsubaki.

'_How many times have you saved me, Ichika?' _Houki thought. She was referring to the time she was being bullied, and the time when they got first contact with the Silver Gospel.

She started crying when she was recalling all those events. She was thinking that Ichika is dead.

"I have already told you that crying would only lead to nothing and more pain." said a familiar voice.

It was Chifuyu.

She was waiting for Houki all the time.

"O-Orimura- *sniff* sensei, what brings you here?" Houki asked, looking at her.

"Everything's alright, Shinonono." Chifuyu said, reassuringly.

Houki cried a bit more, and rushed to Chifuyu, hugging her.

Chifuyu just wrapped her arms around her, like how Ichika does it.

* * *

Back at the Palace...

Ichika was surrounded by darkness. His IS the Byakushiki Setsura was ready for fighting.

"This should be the time to prepare, you know." Arthur said.

"Oh, right." Ichika replied.

He checked his outfit to see if he is wearing the blue suit he has when transforming to Byakushiki. And he is wearing it.

He then released his Yukihira Nigata to check if it still was functioning well. He then did some slashing techniques to see if he can handle it. He can.

"Get ready Ichika."

Ichika readied his blade.

'_This is it, my first match, or rather training.' _Ichika thought. The darkness that was surrounding him suddenly vanished and a cold blast of wind hits his face.

"Welcome to the Howling Abyss." Arthur said. He was somehow communicating with him through the mind.

Ichika surveyed his surroundings, and he noticed that he was in front of statue.

"That's the turret of the Well; with one blast, it can drain an enemy's HP. The Well is where you regenerate both HP and Mana, if you have Mana. Since you don't have Mana, then only HP would regenerate." Arthur explained to Ichika.

Then a map showed at the lower right corner of the IS's HUD.

"That's the mini map where you can see the other turrets and where your allies are stationed, and also your enemies. But not the whole area is lighted. With wards, you can see the other parts of the area, for a limited time only. Since this map only has one lane, all the battle is concentrated there." Arthur explained.

On the lower left of the HUD he saw his face, in an expression of anger and victory, and beside it are six slots with one extra at the end.

"That's your character profile and the Inventory. Those slots are where you would place helpful items throughout the whole battle. You can also see your level at the character profile, and some of your stats, like critical damage, speed and everything else."

Ichika then looked at his inventory, which was empty. He was thinking how he could carry all those stuff.

Another popped up at the bottom of his HUD.

"Now those bars are the most important. The green one represents your HP and the grey one, since you don't have mana, would be your Shield Energy. Don't worry if it's all consumed up, you would be purchasing potions that, even if it's not mana, would let it regenerate."

He then released his Yukihira Nigata, and his Shield Energy didn't drop.

Ichika looked at his side and saw an old man selling items that aren't even real: potions, magic rings, weapons with hidden powers and many more.

"That is the Shop where you would be buying those items that I recommended you. But before those, you must start with the basics. Go to the shop Ichika and I would recommend you to what you would buy. You must cooperate."

"OK." Ichika said and went to the shop.

"How may I help you sonny?" the old man asked in a kind tone.

"Repeat after me, Ichika." Arthur said.

Ichika let out a whistle, as a yes.

"I'll take Doran's blade, 3(or 2) Healing potions and a warding trinket."

The old man then went to a side of his shop, and returned with the items Ichika needed. When Ichika touched them, they suddenly vanished.

"Don't worry; those items are in your Inventory. The Health potions are consumable. Doran's Blade would increase your damage." Arthur explained.

Ichika stared at the shop again. It was really huge, for a small space.

"_**30 seconds until minions spawn." **_a female voice said.

"It is time for battle, Ichika; go to where I am trying to point. As I've said, you must cooperate."

"Right."

* * *

Ichika then saw a green thing popping out. He went to where it was.

"Good reaction speed." Arthur said.

"Oh that's automatic." Ichika replied.

He saw that green thing again, and followed it. Ichika stopped at a structure with huge blue glowing crystals.

Ichika was amazed when he saw it.

"That's the Nexus; the structure where enemy team would try to destroy. Your main objective is the same too; destroy the enemy Nexus."

Ichika still was staring at it. He was dumbstruck.

Then something showed on the mini map, but Ichika can't really see it. Then an imaginary white line showed, pointing to the mysterious figure's location.

"I have pinpointed the easiest route, even though there ain't any other routes. Quickly now, your opponent has no time to wait."

"But who is my opponent?" Ichika replied.

"You will know when you get there."

"_**Minions have spawned."**_

When Ichika heard this, little people wearing weird armour and equipped with a hammer and shield went with him. He looked at them, while following the route. Then three with staffs appeared last.

"Those are the Minions."

Ichika just looked at them as he was already ahead of them.

"Those three at the back are the long ranged ones while the ones with hammers and shields are the melee ones. Every five waves, a new one would appear, and that Minion would be on board a cannon. And when you destroyed the enemy's Inhibitor, you would be spawning Super Minions. You'll encounter them later."

He passed two turrets until he reached his destination. Then cold winds hit his face.

Ichika then saw Minions that are of the same size of the ones that just came from his side; the only difference is their colours and weapons.

"Prepare yourself Ichika, for your opponent likes this kind of weather." Arthur warned him.

"Observing from his or her figure, she is all blue. Is he or she some sort of figure of royalty?" he asked Arthur.

"You might want to say her, Ichika. Yes, she has royal authority because she is Lissandra, a queen in the realm of the Frejlord. I don't have any information on her, what is sure is that she's a very tough opponent. You better not let your guard down."

"Of course I will not." Ichika replied, his Yukihira Nigata in hand. "I'm just glad that I'm using the Byakushiki Setsura instead of just Byakushiki; because this one has more advanced combat capabilities."

Ichika moved forward, instructed of course by his Summoner, targeting a Minion in his way.

With two slashes, the Minion falls down.

"Wow! I dealt a lot of damage!" Ichika said amazed.

"Because that Minion's life is already decreased. Can't you see those green life bars in front of you?" Arthur said.

"Oh."

Ichika just kept on attacking those Minions until all of them were gone.

"Lissandra's retreating for a short time, time to use your Photon Shot."

Ichika moved forward, then the icon of his skill turned bright and then there was an imaginary blue circle.

"That circle shows if we can hit the target. Move a bit more, but not too close to the enemy Turret, for it—"

"Enough of explaining Arthur; just tell me if it's the right time to shoot. I know my precautions." Ichika said, closing in. When he was too close to the Turret, Lissandra used one of her Skills, which dealt damage to Ichika.

"NOW!" Arthur shouted. Ichika fired, and it hit Lissandra, damaging her. Ichika looked at her life bar, and only half was decreased.

"What hap—"

"Ichika, get away from there! GO TO WHERE I'M—"

The enemy Turret fired, dealing massive damage to Ichika. He then heard Arthur flinched. Without hesitating, Ichika moved to where he is being ordered.

"Use one of your Healing potions." Arthur said. Ichika looked at his HP bar; it was decreased to a half.

From the inventory, he used one of his Healing potions, which made his HP increase to a half too.

Ichika then charged a nearby Minion. Once he killed it, he gained gold.

"Hey, Arthur, when would I buy another item?" he asked his Summoner.

"When you have enough gold coins."

Ichika slashed another Minion to gain gold.

"How much do we exactly need?" he asked.

"Probably 2,000, since what we're going to buy is Sunfire Cape; so you would stand a chance if you're pursuing Lissandra."

When Ichika has killed the last minion, Lissandra showed up.

"So you're the new Champion? You don't seem to be good." she said in mockery.

"I'll let you eat those words."

Once Ichika said that, he aimed his left hand at her. He was about to use Photon Shot again.

"Take note of your Shield Energy, Ichika." Arthur said.

Ichika then looked at the bottom part of his HUD. The Shield Energy bar and it was still full.

"Have you forgotten that my Second Skill doesn't consume my Shield Energy?" Ichika said.

"Oh, right."

Ichika fired, dealing medium damage to the opponent.

Lissandra just laughed.

"Such puny attacks!" she said, and with that, she used one of her Skills again, decreasing Ichika's life.

"RETREAT! RETREAT ICHIKA, RETREAT!"

Ichika heard Arthur screaming. He backed away a few steps.

Another hit from Lissandra and he would go bye-bye.

"Use one of the Spells!"

"Spells?"

Ichika then looked at the bottom of his HUD again, and beside the Skills were two Spells. One was Flash, and one was Ignite.

"Use Flash now Ichika!"

"Wait, what if—"

Lissandra was about to attack him again. Once she was close, Ichika used Ignite.

Ichika looked at Lissandra's life bar and saw it was slowly decreasing.

"NO! I have been tricked!" Lissandra shouted in vain.

"Burn damage, you have noticed this before?" Arthur said.

"I just read the info on that Spell called 'Ignite', and since I have damaged Lissandra, maybe it was time to use 'burn damage'."

With that, his opponent fell. Ichika then gained gold for defeating her. The gold was enough to buy Sunfire Cape. But this is Howling Abyss; you can only buy items when you're already dead.

Then he heard a female voice. It was the same one he heard earlier.

"_**FIRST BLOOD."**_

On the top part of his HUD he saw the words 'FIRST BLOOD' and his icon on the left with Lissandra's on the right.

"I killed her?"

"Of course no! Now go to where I point you to." Arthur said.

Ichika nodded, and followed the green thing that was popping out.

Then Ichika saw a green cross that popped out of nowhere. Once he was near it, half of his HP regenerated. Then he went to another and his HP regenerated to a half again.

But his HP bar was still not full.

"Ichika look at the map." Arthur said.

Ichika looked at the mini map, only to see blue dots advancing and purple dots decreasing. Once all of the purple dots were gone, the blue dots advanced towards the first enemy turret.

"It's already the fifth wave, and you missed the Minion on board cannon." Arthur said.

"Well there it is now."

Then a Blue Minion on board cannon showed up.

"Any news of Lissandra?" Ichika then asked.

"Probably at the Enemy Well, observing your movements through the map. Since she's still Level 1, the time of her Revival is just 10 seconds." Arthur said.

Ichika then went towards to where the Minions are. Once he came, the Turret exploded.

"_**An ally has destroyed a turret." **_said the female voice.

Ichika advanced together with the Minions.

Still no sign of Lissandra.

Ichika, with Arthur's command, made it to the next turret. When Ichika killed the first enemy Minion that approached him, he levelled up.

"Great, you're now Level 2! Time to use your First Skill, which is 'Switch Blade'." Arthur said.

Ichika looked at his Shield Energy in his HUD, and what he saw was unlikely; from 650, it turned to 590.

"My Shield Energy dropped to 590, how's that Arthur?"

"You got hit by Lissandra with her own Skills right? And you got hit two times. Consider your Passive as a miracle; for if not, just one hit of Lissandra's basic attacks would have killed you."

Ichika just nodded as he did slashing attacks at three minions.

Then Lissandra showed up.

"You got lucky, for a newbie. Now I won't make a fool out of myself!"

With that she used her Skill again.

Ichika got hit, but only a quarter got decreased from his HP.

His Passive saved him again.

"Use Switch Blade now." Arthur ordered.

He did what he said, and his Yukihira Nigata then turned to its Type 2 form.

His Shield Energy then went down to 550. He charged the minions, and with one strike cleared the remaining. He charged Lissandra, and with two slashes, her HP went to a half.

But Lissandra herself is also Level 2.

She used another Skill that damaged Ichika severely. His Passive was cooling down.

Ichika then heard Arthur flinched.

"Summoners are connected to the Champion they use." he explains.

Ichika attacked Lissandra, paying no attention to his Shield Energy.

Lissandra's HP decreased, little by little.

But Lissandra just laughed. She used her basic attacks, and then Ichika flinched from all those damaging.

He was about to do another slashing attack when his blade became short.

He looked at his Shield Energy, and it was only 100.

"So naive." Lissandra said. She kept on attacking Ichika until only a quarter of his HP is left.

Ichika retreated. Then he remembered his Photon Shot, and the damage it would deal in close range.

"Hey Arthur!"

"Yeah?" Arthur said weakly. He was weakened by all the attacks made by Lissandra.

"Want to take a risk?"

"No, don't do what you want to! Go back to those Health posts to regenerate!"

"What happens if I die in this place?"

"You wait for your Revival."

"Except that?"

"Well, once you die in Howling Abyss, you can buy items."

Ichika looked at the bottom of his inventory to see if the gold he gathered is enough. The total gold he gathered was 4,500.

"You really want to do it? I read your mind; Photon Shot deals burning damage in close range, and would knockback the target, right?" Arthur said.

"Exactly." Ichika replied.

He, being controlled by Arthur of course, went inside the bush, and warded it.

"For extra precautions." reassured Arthur.

To his surprise, Lissandra went inside the bush.

"Gotcha!" she shouted.

"NOW!" Arthur screamed.

Ichika used Photon Shot. He grabbed Lissandra's head and shot the charged energy beam. Lissandra screamed in pain, and she got knock backed because of the Skill. Her HP dropped to a quarter, same to Ichika.

But Lissandra extracted her revenge by using her skills on Ichika, which made him fall.

"_**An ally has been slain."**_ the female voice said.

"That was great Ichika." Arthur said in joy.

Because of burn damage, Lissandra fell too.

"_**SHUT DOWN."**_

Ichika was lying face down. He then got surrounded by darkness. He got up, only to see nothing.

"Told you it would work." Ichika replied.

Then his surroundings transformed to the Howling Abyss, right at the place he died. He saw his own self lying face down.

"You got 15 seconds till Revival. Time to buy Sunfire Cape."

Then a square thing popped up at Ichika's HUD. It was the Shop; but only the items can be seen and your inventory.

"When Lissandra killed you, she got 400 gold. And when she died, you got 300 too. So the total gold you have is still 4,500."

When Arthur clicked the Sunfire Cape, it then went to Ichika's Inventory, next to Doran's Blade.

"7 seconds till Revival." Arthur said.

Then, when he was about to revive, Ichika's body then glowed. It was some kind of heavenly light that shrouded him.

He closed his eyes because of the brightness.

He opened his eyes to find that he is back at the Well.

"Lissandra's not showing at the map, so we better hurry, Ichika."

"Alright, let's go!"

Ichika then looked at his Shield Energy. It was still zero.

Then, like a miracle, it started to regenerate. It became full, up to 600.

"Arthur, m-my Shield Energy, regenerated!"

"Told you so."

Then he looked down to his feet to see if there are changes when he bought the item.

To his surprise, there were flames encircling him.

"Is this what happens when you buy Sunfire Cape?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, cool huh? Now let's go to the first Turret because Purple Minions are about to swarm around there."

Once Ichika went to the first Turret, he saw Purple Minions about to swarm to where he is.

He used Switch Blade to kill all of them.

Once he killed the last one, he levelled up.

"Level 3, Ichika. You're about to use your Third Skill, which is Ignition Boost."

He did this pace until he reached Level 6, and when it was already the fifth wave.

"You now have your One-off Ability, congratulations Ichika." said Arthur.

"Reiraku Byakuya? Well then, when should I use it?" Ichika then asked.

"At the right time, I would tell you when."

He then deactivated his Q when his Shield Energy became 500.

When they advanced to the next Enemy Turret, Lissandra showed up.

"Ichika be careful; she's now equipped with Abyssal Sceptre and Zhonya's Hourglass."

"So it means that—"

Then something caged Ichika. It was a cage that can damage you. It was made from ice, of course.

He then heard laughter.

"Now do you fear me?" Lissandra said.

"That's her Ult or Ultimate Skill, Ichika, and we fell right for it!"

Ichika's HP then turned to only a half, thanks to his Passive. The sad part is that his Shield Energy is now only 450.

"Your Skills are also levelling up you know." Arthur said.

"So that's why I saw plus signs atop on my Skills." Ichika replied.

He used Photon Shot that dealt medium damage to Lissandra.

She then used a Skill of hers that damaged Ichika badly.

"Want to use Reiraku Byakuya?" Arthur said.

Ichika went back a few steps as an answer.

He used his One-off Ability. He glowed into a bright colour of yellow or gold, and then his blade the Yukihira Nigata went long.

He charged Lissandra. When he slashed her, Lissandra's HP went down to two half full bars.

"How could this happen?" Lissandra said in disbelief.

She used all of her Skills until she was out of Mana.

When Ichika got damaged by all of her attacks, he charged again.

This time, Lissandra used Zhonya's Hourglass. She then became a statue made of gold.

"That's the effect of that Hourglass, Ichika; you become invulnerable." Arthur explained.

After 5 seconds, Lissandra started moving again.

Ichika took no chances, and used Ignite again.

Burn Damage it dealt to Lissandra.

With another slash, Lissandra fell.

Ichika gained another 200 gold for killing her.

His Shield Energy then dropped to a quarter.

Using Flash, he got transported to the nearest spot that gives HP. His HP then increased to a half bar.

"Now we must push." Arthur said.

"Push?"

"The term used if Minions are swarming around an Enemy Turret, or when your allies are near the Enemy Nexus."

Ichika went silent, and followed his orders.

Within minutes they destroyed the Turret.

"Now for the Inhibitor!"

Enemy Minions came behind the Inhibitor.

Ichika, with his Minions, attacked them.

They then charged for the one on board the cannon. Too bad theirs is already dead.

Ichika charged for the Inhibitor, all alone, since he has Sunfire Cape and Doran's Blade.

When another wave of Enemy Minions came, he destroyed the Inhibitor by doing slashing attacks. He then levelled up to 7.

"_**You are now spawning Super Minions." **_ the female voice said.

"What a quick game this is. And since your Shield Energy is down to a quarter, you can't use your Ignition Boost. And your Ult is now just cooling down for 33 seconds." Arthur said.

When they advanced for the two Turrets protecting the Nexus, Lissandra showed up, still with the same items.

"You fiend!" shouted Ichika.

"You're the fiend!" Lissandra shouted back.

She used a Skill, which only activated Ichika's Passive, which used all the remaining Shield Energy he have.

When Ichika destroyed the first Turret protecting the Enemy Nexus, he charged Lissandra. He used his Photon Shot, in closed range. It dealt Burn Damage to Lissandra.

"Burning won't help you now!" Lissandra said, as she was about to use another Skill. But then the Turret behind her exploded.

She didn't kill all the Enemy Minions that were swarming around her. Now that was her downfall.

The Minions swarmed around her, dealing minimum damage, but because of the Burn Damage, they were dealing massive damage.

With one strike from Ichika, Lissandra fell down.

"_**ACE." **_the female voice then said.

Ichika then saw the Super Minions, being large beings wielding dual maces. Together they destroyed the Enemy Nexus that led to their sweet Victory.

* * *

After that Ichika then returned to the circle, with Arthur in front of him, and Caitlyn behind him.

"You've done well. Your training is done, and since you are now an official Champion of the League, you would be staying here in the Institute of War." Arthur said, removing his hood.

"But, Caitlyn-san—"

Before he could finish, Caitlyn then kissed him in the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Caitlyn said in a calm tone. Ichika doesn't if her tone was because she won't be seeing him or because she is just happy.

He then hugged her and followed Arthur to where he would stay.

* * *

**We set up a poll for the next chapter's events... Till next time...**


	8. The Moment

**So did you guys love the seventh chapter? Sorry if it took so long. The only thing that made it longer is because of the second part of Ichika's Judgement, his set of skills, and his very first League battle against Lissandra. In total, Chapter 7 has about 10,000 words. Since that chapter had so many words, we'll try to lessen the words of Chapter 8 to 6,000 if we can. Or not.**

**Thank you for supporting us!**

**Once again we do not own LoL or IS, they belong to their respective owners.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

Ichika looked at Caitlyn's house one last time before going to his assigned room in the Institute of War. He was waiting for High Summoner Arthur Lance to come out from the house.

He was waiting for him to finish talking to Caitlyn.

'_It must be really hard for her to be all alone again, after all that I have done for her.' _Ichika thought.

He remembered all those times that they spent together. Including that time Caitlyn kissed him.

Ichika shivered at the thought of this. He felt his body cold.

When Arthur came out, he was standing there, frozen. The High Summoner was accompanied by a very sad Caitlyn.

Arthur went to Ichika's side.

"You know what to do." Arthur whispered to his ear.

Ichika nodded, and approached Caitlyn.

"Um, I know it's very hard for you to accept this, but—"

Before he finished his sentence, Caitlyn hugged him. She was crying at the same time.

"Oh, uh please don't cry, e-e-everything will be fine, I'm telling you."

This just made the situation worse. Caitlyn hugged him tighter.

"U-um," Ichika stammered, he was feeling really nervous at the time.

Luckily he had an idea.

Like the time he was having his Judgement which involved his friends at the academy, he whistled Kimi ga Kureta Mono, the same one he did to Houki. Well, the one in his memory, at least.

Caitlyn looked at him astonished. She remembered this while she was at the palace. She smiled and hugged him again.

Ichika smiled too. He was also surprised that Caitlyn has quite changed a bit. From the once strong and cold hearted Sheriff she became a soft, loving and caring woman, just like a wife. A girl that is not so boring to be with, one that could also protect you at the same time. After all those moments they had, Ichika felt a strong connection between the two of them.

A connection stronger than just normal friends.

More emotional than of siblings.

A bond that involves trust and respect, and being approachable with each other. The bonds that can make you understand each other's problems.

The bond that involves the heart and the cooperation of the brain.

The bond known as love.

But Ichika, as the dense idiot he is, knows love as the feeling that makes friends and family understand each other.

Any girl who would try to hang with him would probably get annoyed. Well, except for the girls at his dimension and Caitlyn here in Piltover.

"Um, I think that's enough, Caitlyn-san." Ichika said, a bit awkwardly.

Caitlyn, who has finally regained her senses, looked at him and blushed. She then released her hands from him. They went to an awkward silence for about 15 seconds until Arthur, after a long time of observation, butted in.

"It is time, Ichika. And do not worry, Caitlyn; we would try any possible way to reach you." Arthur said to the two of them smiling. His short brown hair and glasses that matches his overall personality (yes, he is now wearing glasses), and that kind but authoritive stature that makes him a much respected man.

"Let us move, for it would be a long journey from this town to the Palace."

"Wait, we aren't going to use any of your spells?" Ichika asked surprised. To him, this is really a crisis.

Arthur laughed. "I'm sorry, but I guess you're right."

Ichika frowned, and when he turned to back to where Caitlyn is, she went inside and shut the door behind her.

Somehow this made him feel really bad for her. He still can't accept that he would be leaving Caitlyn so quick, for they've only been together for quite a short time. Ichika turned to Arthur and started to walk, relieving the horror of walking along roads that would eventually lead to no end.

Well, that's what he thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile at the League's Female Dormitory…

There was a flat screen TV powered by magic (give us a break!) near the window of the lounge crowded with female champions.

The TV was showing Ichika's first League battle. This scene impressed some of the female champions who are sword wielders.

Then a woman with black hair, who also has black fox ears, her face with whiskers, an unbelievably large breast size, who was wearing a red kimono, with nine white tails, got interested to how the man looks.

"It's interesting how the man fights." the woman said.

"By 'fights' you mean 'looks' right Ahri?" said another woman wearing gold and red armor. She has a golden headpiece that makes her look like a goddess or a queen. She has her golden shield at her side and is polishing her also golden-red sword.

Somehow this woman got impressed on how the new male champion wields his sword. She smiled as she was done polishing her blade. She thinks that this man can be a potential sparring partner. Or somehow, her protector.

"I'm not joking this time Leona!" Ahri said defensively. Her nine tails were wiggling as she said that.

Leona just snickered. She sheathed her sword and took her shield by her left hand. She then went out of the room, passing by a girl wearing plain silver armor, dark leather pants and has short crimson hair that was leaning on the wall. Her blade is at her right side. She has her arms crossed.

"Where are you going Leona?" asked Ahri.

"I'll be training now; need to practice my blade techniques. Fiora, come now." Leona then replied.

Fiora then smiled and followed Leona out of the room.

Ahri just pouted. She then turned back to the direction of the TV.

The enemy Nexus got destroyed and the new male champion, who is Ichika, was victorious.

A female champion, who has white hair, wearing a black cloak that has a few white symbols with a hood covering her hair, which has a bow, and quiver then sighed; she knows who the woman is who got defeated.

"I guess I'll have to talk with Lissandra; she hasn't taken a defeat like this before. She has taken a lot of victories in her past League battles, and no defeats. This would have a large impact on her." the woman said. She stood up and went to the door.

"Go ahead Ashe; we'll be staying here a little more." Ahri replied.

Ashe nodded, and went out of the room.

Ahri is still in the room with five other girls. The others, since they have seen the outcome of the battle, have left already. On who those girls are, we'll find out sooner.

The five girls we would know sometime later, or in the next chapter.

Ahri then yawned. She got tired of watching the male champion, whom she had heard is Ichika, who successfully defeated Lissandra. She then lied down on the bed and slept, with her nine tails covering her body acting as a blanket. She has a smile on her face as she is sleeping peacefully.

A woman wearing native bikini like clothing, with animal fur on her 'bra?' and also on her loincloth and boots, then looked at Ahri. She was so surprised that Ahri slept 'happily.' If this is because she is dreaming that she is with the new male champion, she does not know. She looked at her native looking spear and wondered how it would turn out if he gets to battle alongside that male champion named Ichika. She has to admit that she is not the one who can get along males, even though she lived with a tribe full of them.

She then turned to her cougar form and slept beside Ahri.

"Come on Nidalee, there is more space on the other bed." Ahri whined.

Nidalee, in her cougar form, just purred and drifted to sleep.

The other four females then left the room with the two sleepyheads.

* * *

At a place called the Frejlord…

When Ashe came to the High Summoner Palace located in the Frejlord, a blizzard was unleashing its cold, harsh winds to the Frost Archer.

"Lissandra's not happy." Ashe said to herself.

She went to the main entrance of the Palace and saw Lissandra unleashing her anger in the barren snowfields of this dead place.

With her bow, she pointed an arrow at Lissandra, not willing to kill her.

She released the arrow, hoping to get noticed.

Lissandra then faced her, dodging the arrow.

"You think an attack like that would kill me?!" Lissandra said angrily.

"Of course not; I just wanted your attention." Ashe replied, her cloak drifting in the cold wind. She removed her hood to reveal her white hair.

Lissandra then used her magic to attack the Frost Archer.

Ashe dodged all of her attacks. In return she used one of her skills called 'Volley'. This skill has a slow effect on the target if hit. She released five arrows at Lissandra, all of which hit her.

This only made her angrier. She charged onto Ashe. To slow her, the Frost Archer used her First Skill that is actually an active skill and also has the slow effect. She shot her with that kind of arrow and it slowed Lissandra. She shot her again and again. Lissandra blocked her attacks by using the blizzard around her. With that blizzard, she used it to swirl around Ashe. She got blinded by this while Lissandra laughed sinisterly.

The blizzard came with some icicles that wounded Ashe, but that didn't stop her into defeating this mad snow queen.

She closed her eyes and focused. Her white hair and cloak was flowing with the blizzard. She released the arrow onto where she thinks Lissandra is. That arrow became a big bright blue one that also has the slow effect and can deal massive damage onto the target.

Even though they're not in a League battle, Ashe can use her Skills inside the Palace since she has mana. Lissandra is, as we all know, a snow queen that can control the frost of this land called the Frejlord, with or without mana.

When Lissandra got hit by Ashe's Ultimate Skill, she too, got hit by something. An icicle penetrated her white clothing and hit her in the stomach. She screamed in pain. Blood then painted the icicle. The blizzard stopped as Lissandra falls. Ashe dropped her bow and quiver, which let all her arrows scatter down on the floor, and then kneeled on the ground. She successfully removed the icicle from her stomach and threw it away, with her blood on it.

She was gasping for air for the wound had hit her really hard.

Her eyesight was starting to falter. Her hands were staggering; she was about to fall.

"Some…body, h-h-help…me."

And as she said that, she fell down, along with her last ounce of energy.

Her blood dripped on the icy floor.

Luckily there was a certain Summoner from the High Summoner Palace in Piltover that was watching them fight.

It was the Empress of Mana, Mistress Rose.

She approached the lying body of Ashe and with her magic, healed it. The blood that was on the icy floor returned to her stomach. She picked up Ashe's bow and placed all of her arrows in the quiver and teleported it to the Institute; inside the League's Female Dormitory.

She then carried Ashe like a baby and teleported to the Palace, hoping for Arthur and Ichika to come.

* * *

Back at Piltover…

"Finally *puff* we're…already here!" Ichika said both tiredly and in comfort.

"Well, at least you got an exercise along the way." Arthur said, in his ever calm but respectable manner.

When they got to the main entrance, after climbing a long flight of stairs, a fellow Summoner greeted them.

"My lord Arthur, the Mistress wants to see both of you." the Summoner said.

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"She didn't say."

Arthur rushed to where the Mistress is, and Ichika followed quickly.

Of course Arthur knew where the Mistress is; she's at the Room of the Calm Mind, which is also her own room.

Arthur knocked at the door, while Ichika gasped for air again. He's got enough of brisk walks.

"Enter." the Mistress said, opening the door with mana.

The two of them entered and saw the Mistress sitting on a stool while there's an unconscious person on her bed. The person is a female and had white hair, a black cloak with some white symbols and white clothing that serves as protection.

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked with a blank expression.

"She went to the Frejlord in the hopes to stop Lissandra's rage. Turns out, she battled her, and both of them fell."

Ichika was surprised to hear the name Lissandra again. Just hearing it makes him shiver.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you Mistress and Arthur but who is she?" Ichika asked blankly, referring to the stranger sleeping on the Mistress's bed.

"Her name is Ashe; the Frost Archer. One of the very first Champions of the League. She is a great ally, and also a worthy opponent." Mistress Rose explained.

Ichika just nodded and went to the side of the bed. He was stunned by the beauty of this Champion; her white hair made Ichika remember Laura Bodewig back at the academy.

"She got wounded by an icicle in the stomach when she confronted Lissandra, who used the surrounding blizzard as a weapon." Mistress Rose added.

Somehow, Ichika felt angry towards Lissandra. How could she harm such an innocent person?

"I'll be leaving her here; I have some important matters to discuss with my fellow Summoners. High Summoner Arthur Lance is included." the Empress of Mana said, standing up.

"Don't worry Ichika, I would be back to accompany you to your room." Arthur then said. Ichika was grateful for this.

The two Summoners then put on their hoods and went out of the room, leaving Ichika and the unconscious Ashe inside.

Ichika sat on the stool to observe more out of this Champion's beauty.

He then smelled his IS Academy uniform, and it smelled of his own sweat.

"I'll be having a problem to clean this later." Ichika mumbled.

Then the female Champion, Ashe, started moving. She was, to Ichika's own perspective, having a troubled sleep.

The truth is that she is being confronted by Lissandra in her dream.

"What do you want with me? I only wanted to make you calm down." Ashe said in her dream. Unknown to her, there was a man who was tasked to take care of her.

Ichika saw that Ashe had a troubled expression on her face, although her lips weren't moving even though she was talking with Lissandra.

"You tried to kill me, you fool!" said Lissandra's evil and booming voice.

Everything was dark, only Ashe remained bright. Her bow and quiver with arrows is not with her.

"I'm sorry okay? I have no other options." Ashe shouted.

"If that's so, then I have no other options too but—"

A blizzard like when she confronted Lissandra at the Frejlord encased her again. Icicles went hitting her, and with that, every memory she has long forgotten.

"—to kill you!" Lissandra continued.

All of these made her burst in tears; both of it in pain.

Ichika saw that Ashe was sweating.

He leaned closer to get a closer look. He then saw a teardrop.

"I can't do it…" Ashe said in her dream as the voice of Lissandra laughing was all that she heard. This was it; she is about to die.

She tried to reach out the light but her eyes closed.

"I will never do it!" Ashe said, as tears started streaming down.

She woke up; tear stained, and with eyes closed, hugged Ichika blindly.

"HELP ME!" she cried out.

The blanket was at the floor, and her cloak was removed by her sudden burst. It revealed her overall white clothing and white hair.

The stool tumbled over, and both Ichika and Ashe fell on the floor.

"Hey, h-hey everything's fine okay? You got it?" Ichika said nervously. He can feel Ashe's breasts on his chest.

Ashe was crying like a child.

"I-I can't really do it, I was too foolish. I needed…help." Ashe mumbled.

Ichika heard all of this.

He stroked her hair calmly with his ever successful 'husband-like' abilities.

"Whatever you did wrong, it's in the past now." Ichika said.

Ashe calmed down a bit.

Ichika kept on stroking her hair.

Ashe with her eyes still closed, was imagining this was her father. But then, because of the magic of this place, a clear image showed in her mind. A man wearing some kind of armor, with blue hair and has his eyes focusing on her and has a warm smile was stroking her hair.

She remembered this man; she had seen him in her dream. This was the man she tried to flail her hands at. To cry out for help.

This is also the man her father mentioned that will save Runeterra.

This man was—

* * *

"White Knight" Ashe said with a smile and her eyes still closed.

Ichika got surprised that Ashe knew 'that' name.

She opened her eyes looked at him.

Both of them were lying on the floor.

"Thank you, Ichika, for catching me." Ashe said still smiling.

"Um, yeah no problem." Ichika said smiling back. He was nervous at the same time too, because her breasts were still at his chest.

As a reward, Ashe gave him a kiss. No, not a kiss at the cheek, but at the lips.

Her cheeks were red because of the hotness of the room. Ichika's cheeks were red because of embarrassment.

Well, he just let this moment be.

After kissing him, Ashe stood up. Finally, Ichika breathed lightly since her breasts are not on him anymore.

Ashe, flustered by her acts, went to the bed to wear her cloak again, and to also fix the bed.

Ichika went to the stool, fixed back to its proper position and sat on it.

Ashe sat on the bed.

They were somehow in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry if I acted a bit…childish. I'm very sorry." Ashe began to apologize. She was nervously tapping her fingers on her lap.

"Don't worry; I did calm you down a bit." Ichika replied, smiling.

"And also sorry if I kissed you out of the blue; I haven't actually felt that kind of affection for a long time." Ashe then said, embarrassed. But the truth is that she really liked to kiss this man even more.

Ichika started blushing again.

"Yeah, that's fine. I got used to it, for a little while." Ichika then replied. He remembered the time Caitlyn kissed him, and also Katarina.

The thought of these just made him shiver.

"Used to it?" Ashe asked curiously.

"Well the first is with Caitlyn, then the other with Katarina. Let's just say—"

"With Caitlyn?!" Ashe asked, startled. "And then you mentioned Katarina too. Damn that fiend!" Ashe added.

"I don't know why they did that, but I think it's all a…accident" Ichika then said, hoping that Ashe would calm down.

"Clearly, those are not accidents. The reason they're doing that is because they are trying to seduce you, make you fall in love with them." Ashe said while standing up.

"What the hell?!" Ichika said, standing up too. He did not believe the fact that Caitlyn would do such a thing.

Ashe then walked towards him.

"Um, Ashe what are you trying to—"

Ichika got cornered at the wall.

Ashe then went to him, in a seductive way.

"If they're doing that for the sake of your love, then I'll join as well." Ashe said.

With her hands at Ichika's cheeks, she kissed him again.

Ichika's legs were spread apart, so she placed her left leg in between.

"_I didn't ask for this!" _Ichika thought.

For Ichika, that moment was too intense for him. But for Ashe, this is just an act of being the luckiest.

Ichika has his thoughts crushing him.

He closed his eyes, while Ashe's eyes are already closed.

He was thinking of someone else.

He tried to think of Houki, but he can't, for Ashe's tongue was making him think otherwise. This has to be the most intense French kiss he had did with a girl, Caitlyn's kiss to him, and also Katarina and Laura, also counts.

After the kiss, Ichika kneeled onto the ground. He got weak after what Ashe did. Ashe then helped him get up. As he sat on the floor, Ashe tried yet another act of seducing. She crawled towards him, like how nekos would do in every anime. Ichika backed until he was cornered in the wall again. Ashe cornered him once more, but didn't kiss him anymore, thank god.

* * *

"I'm sorry if this is making you uneasy, but I need to do this." Ashe explained.

"It is making me uneasy, so could you please stop this?" Ichika asked in helplessness. Ashe just nodded, and stood up.

She helped Ichika get back to his feet. They then both sat on the bed.

"I'm very sorry if I just kissed you out of the blue, again." Ashe said, blushing.

"Oh yeah, that. Well we could forget about that." Ichika replied. He comforted Ashe, for he knows that this has some typical issues concerning her and some of her close relatives.

"Well, um why did you even do that anyway?" Ichika then asked. He did sound like he demands immediate answers.

"Comfort and care." Ashe said, in such a bland way. Ichika still don't have the answers.

"Because it's been a long time since I did that to the one that I truly love. The sensation that I feel is so arousing, that I wanted it to last forever. Oh those memories that I have endured for so long." Ashe said in a dreaming but painful manner.

"So that guy you met, or rather, has been with you for so long, what happened to the two of you?"

Tears then went down her beautiful white skin.

"H-hey! Don't cry, OK! I-I am very sorry if I made you cry, we can just forget it right? Think about ano—"

"On the day of my birthday; that time I was supposed to be happy, turned out to be bitter." Ashe then started. Ichika listened to her attentively; this is an important manner.

"H-He…broke up with me, on…the day where…he…was supposed to…marry me!"

Ichika's eyes widened.

"Your birthday is the time you were supposed to get married?!" Ichika asked madly. He was really dumbstruck about what he just heard. Ashe just nodded while tears were still strolling down her face. Then she smiled, for remembering it gave her nostalgia.

'_Your birthday would also be the day of your marriage? IMPOSSIBLE!' _Ichika thought.

"It has been a childhood promise we made that on my 18th birthday, he would be marrying me on that day." Ashe continued. She still has the smile on her face.

"I was actually ready that time, and then he showed up in his typical combat outfit, but he was wounded. Even though like that, he was still standing firm. He told me about what's happening in the eastern parts of Runeterra. It was a really risky battle, he said to me, since they were battling the combined forces of the Noxian Army, and Aatrox's Demons." she explained.

"So, he told me that we should temporarily not see each other, since he was joining that battle. I cried that time, for he left me there, shattered. And I never saw him again, after the battle, and for a few years. On those times, I have trained myself in becoming a master in archery, only to be matched by some. But I never really forgot him; after all, he still is the one I made my promise with." Ashe said, completing her tale.

This time Ashe is really crying.

Ichika was somehow got touched by her tale.

"I…really can't…forget…him. I need to, but…my emotions are stopping…me." she said, crying.

"I…I-I—"

Ichika hugged her closely. A firm but sincere hug. A hug full of love, care, understanding, and full of warmth and comfort. A kind of attribute you would only get from a person you are interested with.

Ashe is surprised, for this man, whom his father has called 'White Knight', is such a loving and caring person.

She continued to cry.

Ichika then stroked her long white hair.

Ashe opened her eyes, and listened to what Ichika was saying.

"Stay calm now, Ashe, for all of that you're feeling now are all in the past. Forget about it, and focus on the present, so that you could have a better future. Now, forget about it, and calm…down." Ichika said in a sweet tone. He has a smile on his face while he said that, and has his face looking at Ashe all the time.

Ashe looked at him, and Ichika gave back a warm smile, with his eyes closed. She smiled back, and burst to tears, and dug her face in Ichika's chest.

"Thank…you" she muttered.

"Anytime." Ichika whispered back.

Ichika stood up. He was going to go to the door when he stopped, and went back to Ashe.

"I forgot something." he said.

Ashe just looked at him. Ichika then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Ashe blushed.

Ichika went out to go look for Arthur and left Ashe there all alone.

She smiled because she has found a man whom she can rely on. Someone she can trust.

She then stroked her hair, smiling again at the thought of Ichika being a potential 'partner'.

* * *

Meanwhile at the IS Academy…

The sun was already setting back at the academy. The girls went back to Houki's room to see if she's feeling alright.

"She didn't eat lunch right?" Charlotte asked the group, recalling that Houki didn't come with them. The only reason they took so long at the cafeteria is because they chatted there, for like an hour straight.

"I think so, since she didn't show up." Tateneshi said in a serious expression.

"I do hope she's okay." Cecilia then piped up. The others remained silent; they were all worried for Ichika, and what might happen to him.

When they reached Room 1025, Chifuyu went out. She looked at the group.

"Oh, Orimura-sensei; can we ask how Houki is doing?" Tatenashi asked.

"She's asleep right now, tired of all that has happened in the past days. I think it's best for you girls to rest now too." Chifuyu said, with utmost authority.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei." the girls said in unison. Then they all proceeded to their respective rooms while Chifuyu went directly to the faculty.

Inside the room, Houki wasn't even sleeping; she just made it as an excuse for her to be alone again.

Suddenly a purple portal opened up.

It was Malzahar again.

Houki didn't even look, for she has enough heartbreaks for one day.

"What do you have now, Malzahar?" Houki asked in such a cold manner.

Malzahar went to her side of the bed and sat down.

"I can see that you are still troubled. Do not worry; I think I have a way of making you contact each other."

Houki looked at him, with a tiresome look.

"Rest now and you would see." Malzahar said. Houki smiled a bit, and closed her eyes. She got rewarded with a kiss in the cheek from Malzahar.

He then went back to the portal.

Once he was gone, Houki cried silently.

She then had this vivid dream where she was having fun with Ichika. It was such a precious moment that she thought it was real.

"_Well, we're having fun here." _the dream Ichika said.

"Yeah, it is fun to be with you!" Houki then replied.

Ichika, though smiling, was glowing, and was starting to fade.

"N-no, don't g-go!" Houki started shouting, her hands wanting to grab him.

"_Don't worry; at some time, Houki, we would be meeting again. No, I won't be gone for a long time, but do make sure that you would always have me in your mind. A promise that can be made by children before, so please, I want you to…" _

Houki hugged him before he was gone. She was crying.

"…_remember me…" _the dream Ichika said, and faded after saying that.

Houki woke up teary. She stood up and cried again. She can't take this anymore.

"I…need you…Ichika." she muttered.

Then she felt someone hug her. She looks to where it was, and saw that it was Ichika. But he was glowing.

'_Is this him? No, he seems to be glowing, but his arms, they're the same…' _Houki thought.

"I'm here, Houki, like you always wanted." Ichika said in a dreamy matter. When he glowed once more a bright white, he was gone, and the warm sensation Houki felt with it.

"Thank…you" Houki said, in tears of joy.

She went back to sleep, thanking Malzahar that this happen.

* * *

Back at the Institute of War…

"Thanks for giving me the chance to be in touch with Houki, Malzahar." Ichika said as he was walking along the corridors.

"If I haven't found you wandering these halls, that wouldn't have happened." Malzahar replied. He is now accompanying Ichika to where High Summoner Arthur Lance is.

After a long walk around the halls, they have finally found the room where Arthur is, with Mistress Rose.

As Arthur went out, he saw Ichika alongside Malzahar.

"What's the problem Ichika? Everything alright with Ashe?" Arthur asked.

"Huh? O-oh, ye-yeah, everything's fine with her!" Ichika said, laughing nervously. He didn't want to tell what happened to him, with Ashe, all alone in that room.

The Mistress has a teasing smile on her face.

"By fine you mean you two did something heinous huh?" Mistress Rose teased Ichika.

Ichika blushed to what the Mistress said.

"Ha! Calm down boy, I know you won't do such an act."

"Yeah…" Ichika said in a sigh of relief.

"Tell me all the details later." Mistress said in a whisper.

"That w-won't be necessary, Mis-Mistress." Ichika said stupidly. The Mistress just winked at him and went back to her room, where Ashe was staying.

"I have found important news to say, High Summoner." Malzahar then said.

"What is it?" Arthur asked.

"I got successful in transporting Ichika back to his realm, but for a short time only. The Demon is still trying to destroy the Void, and make it its own."

Arthur was unhappy because of this.

"That is a problem. Is there any way that we can contact that fiend?"

"We tried, and the result is a firefight between him and my sorcerers."

Ichika got surprised by this.

"So this Demon, is he some sort of threat?" Ichika asked.

"A threat and a Champion in the League." Arthur replied.

"Huh? But how did that happen?"

"His skills were unmatched, and so are his abilities, that's why got into the League; as a formidable opponent."

Ichika went silent.

"I'll be going now; I have some errands concerning the Void." Malzahar said. Arthur nodded, and Malzahar opened a portal and went in it.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Arthur then asked Ichika.

"Oh, um yeah, I was wondering when my next League battle would be?" Ichika then said.

"Oh that? Well, I would use you tomorrow morning, since you're still a new Champion, and we have weekly Champion rotation. I have bought you, actually. So, yeah, tomorrow morning, OR evening, just stay awake." Arthur said.

Ichika got relieved by this. But hearing that he was _bought_ by Arthur sounded harsh.

"And we still have some arrangements to do with you and what you will look like in your icon and your skins, so stay awake later, at exactly 10 pm." Arthur added.

"Really Arthur? Wow, I might not be awake at that time." Ichika said.

"Then I'll have Caitlyn to wake you up." Arthur said with a smile.

'_HELL NOT HER!' _Ichika thought.

"There's no need to bring her here, just to wake me up, High Summoner. I assure you I'll be awake!" Ichika quickly replied, adding nervous laughter.

"Good then, but she really wants to see you, really, she is that desperate." Arthur added.

"That poor soul, she could always visit me right?"

"She does refuse to go out of her home, and she's quite lonely." Arthur said, with a sigh.

Ichika frowned; well, he does hate the fact that Caitlyn looked so lonely.

"Why don't you visit her now?" Arthur suggested.

"HUH?!" Ichika replied with a tone of shock and embarrassment.

"What can't face her because of what she did?" Arthur teased, chuckling.

"Damn it no! I'm just, you know, heck nervous!" Ichika said in defense.

Arthur laughed. "I knew you would say that! I'll give you permission to go right now, Knight." Arthur said.

Ichika was surprised.

"But it's almost evening!"

"Spend the night there then! I did tell you to keep you awake right?"

'_Damn this Summoner having heinous thoughts!' _Ichika then thought.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Tell her to do stuff so you would keep awake!" Arthur shouted as Ichika was at the long flight of stairs at the entrance of the palace.

"SHUT UP!" Ichika shouted back.

Arthur just laughed as Ichika walked down the flight of stairs, and walked towards Caitlyn's house.

* * *

At Caitlyn's House…

Caitlyn was at her bed, thinking of Ichika if he's alright. She was smiling and crying at the same time.

"What nice times we had." Caitlyn said in a dreamy way.

She then heard a knock on the door.

"Anybody home?" a voice called out. Caitlyn has a feeling that she had heard this voice before.

"It can't be." Caitlyn said to herself. She rushed out of her room and onto the door. As she opened it, Ichika was there; the same one who once stayed at her house.

"Arthur authorized me to go, so, here am I!" Ichika said.

Caitlyn cried happily, and hugged Ichika. Ichika smiled as she hugged her. It was kind of a normal thing now. He stroked her long black hair.

"So you DID miss me huh?" Ichika jokingly said.

"Give me a break, of course I missed you!" Caitlyn yelled at him, laughing.

Ichika laughed too. Then Caitlyn leaned closer to give him a kiss in the lips. Ichika was startled. After that, Caitlyn smiled.

"W-why, why that!" Ichika said embarrassed by what Caitlyn did. His face became red.

Caitlyn just smiled, and continued hugging him.

"I really missed you, you know." she said. The tone of her voice was sincere, and rather touching.

"C-Caitlyn-san…" Ichika said, as he hugged her back.

'_She has become different now; she became all sweet, and soft. I think I'm starting to get…interested in her. No! Why?' _Ichika thought to himself. He put those thoughts aside and smiled at Caitlyn being so sweet in this manner.

After hugging, for nearly a minute, Caitlyn let Ichika in, preparing a drink.

"So do you want beer?" Caitlyn offered.

"No, I'll decline; I'm still underage you know." Ichika replied, declining the offer.

Caitlyn laughed. "What a joker you are!" she said, drinking a bottle of beer. She laughed again.

They both sat on the couch and chatted until the moon finally shows up. That couch is a new addition to her house.

"Well, I did spend some time with Ashe at the Institute." Ichika said.

Caitlyn drank more. It was already her third bottle.

"Did she do something?" Caitlyn asked.

"O-of course not! Why would, why would she?" Ichika replied in defense.

"I can see that you are lying!" Caitlyn said, laughing; maybe because Ashe did something to Ichika, or because she's drunk.

"She, she you kn-know, just did a little kiss to me…" Ichika said, swallowing some of his saliva.

"Eh? So did she seduce you?" Caitlyn asked, as she finished her third bottle.

"She, s-she did. I stopped her, and glad that she stopped." Ichika replied with a sigh of relief.

"Seems to me that you have a problem concerning your charm." Caitlyn said, in a somewhat teasing, and 'I-think-I'm-in-love-with-you' manner.

"C-come on! You're not serious! Just because you're drunk and all doesn't mean that—"

Caitlyn then fell to his ready arms.

Ichika fell to the couch, with Caitlyn in his arms. She has a smile on her face, with eyes closed.

"Um, Caitlyn-san, are you even awake?" Ichika asked softly.

She opened her eyes slowly, and continued to smile.

"Let me fall asleep in your arms, Ichika; just…this…once." Caitlyn whispered, as she closed her eyes, turned and rested her body on Ichika's warm hands, and knees probably.

Ichika turned red, and stared at the Sheriff's beautiful long black hair and her face. She has a sweet and fragrant smell even though she was drunk.

'_Why do I feel…infatuated with her? What the hell is going on with me?'_ Ichika thought.

He continued to stare at her, until he decided to let her rest on the couch. He carried her and laid her on the couch. Caitlyn was sleeping peacefully; still having that smile on her face.

Ichika smiled, and doing this the first time, held her hand and kissed it.

"You're such a nice person, Caitlyn-san" Ichika whispered softly. He then stood up and went outside to get some fresh air. He then called to his Byakushiki Setsura to bring out its wings, and only the wings to fly on a nearby cliff that has a tree on it.

Once up there, he got astonished by the scene; it was overlooking Piltover and the Institute can be seen far away.

"I need to do something." Ichika said to himself. He then remembered that his IS had his violin. He took it out and got surprised that this was the violin he used in his Judgement.

"Thank you, Byakushiki." he said, thanking his suit.

He then started to think of what he would play.

He didn't notice that Malzahar was behind the tree, waiting for Ichika to make his signature move. The sorcerer then opened a portal and quietly went in it, staying it open to wait for Ichika play his violin.

"Man, I can't think of what to play…probably because I've forgotten some of the pieces." Ichika said to himself, trying to remember some violin pieces he did before he entered the academy.

"I've already did Blue Bird and Risky Game during the Judgement, so I need a new one."

He was remembering hard that he didn't notice the wings of his IS started become speakers, and played something that is on a guitar. Once Ichika heard this familiar intro, he finally had something to play.

"Of course." he said. He started at playing.

As it came to his part, he quickly played his violin, showing excellence in every way. The violin piece he's playing is Ash like Snow. The speakers were also playing a rock kind of music, so when Ichika started to play; the sounds became synchronized, while it kept on playing

The sound reached until to the Institute.

A certain Champion then heard that harmonious tone, inside her home, and went out to find it. She quickly located it, and looked at a cliff, that, to her sight, was beside the moon.

* * *

Malzahar heard this, and quickly opened another portal, while closing the other.

He was inside Houki's room. He then meditated, and went to the Ethereal Void.

The whole place was white. What he was doing is linking all the five girl's dreams into one. He didn't include the Sarashiki sisters since they have already saw what Ichika did.

As the five girls were in front of him, he stood up and stared at them.

Houki was the first to go to him, and she fell silent, since she didn't want the four girls to know her secret.

Charlotte showed up, along with Cecilia, Rin and Laura.

They're all wearing there IS Academy uniforms.

"Where are we?" Laura asked, demanding a quick answer.

"You're dreams are linked, that's a first. And for your location, you wouldn't understand." Malzahar said, approaching Houki. The four looked at each other, while Houki refused Malzahar to come near.

"We're actually talking to each other." Charlotte said. Malzahar then opened a portal, which was showing Ichika playing the violin on a cliff.

"ICHIKA!" the five of them shouted.

"He cannot here you all, for he is another world, and you are all in a state of dreaming, but I can assure you this is real." Malzahar explained.

The five of them entered the portal then listened to what Ichika playing. They were all dumbstruck, for they didn't know, not even Houki, that Ichika can play an instrument. They were all in awe as Ichika played the last notes.

The last notes were the most moving.

Once he was finished, his IS's wings shifted back, and his violin vanished, going back to his bracelet. He then sat on the grass, thinking of what might happen in the future.

The five sat beside him; with Charlotte, Laura and Rin on his left, and Houki and Cecilia at his right. Houki chose to sit beside him, to be near and to feel the warm atmosphere when he is around.

Malzahar whispered a spell, and the five girls glowed bright.

"Sometimes I feel that the five of you girls are always here." Ichika said to himself. The five girls, glowing brighter, got shocked to what he said, especially Houki.

Houki then faded then Cecilia, then Ling, then Charlotte and last is Laura. To their shock, all of them became 'real', and is sitting beside Ichika.

"Don't worry, we feel the same way." Houki then replied. Ichika looked at his right, and got surprised to see Houki smiling at him, with tears. To Houki's side was Cecilia. He then looked to his left and saw Ling, Charlotte and Laura smiling at him.

"Malzahar did this, right?" Ichika said, calming down.

"In our dreams, he said, the five of us are here, but he made us contact you, like this." Houki replied. The four girls were confused who 'Malzahar' is.

Ichika then burst into tears, and hugged Houki. Houki hugged back too, crying.

The four girls stared dumbstruck to what she did.

Houki was enjoying this moment with Ichika, while Malzahar was leaning on the tree, staring at the beautiful scene.

After hugging, Houki started to glow. Ichika smiled, for it was going to be over.

"Thank you." Ichika said softly, wiping his tears.

"You're welcome, Ichika." Houki replied. They stared at each other, for this was going to be over.

Before fading, Houki then gave Ichika a quick kiss in the lips. After ten seconds, Houki was gone, and so were her lips.

Ichika turned red, and whispered 'Thank you' again.

As Houki was gone, Cecilia was next.

"This will be quick, Ichika-san." Cecilia said.

Ichika looked at him. She, also gave him a kiss, but in the cheeks. With that, she started to glow, and then faded.

Ling went to his side quickly and hugged him. Though without saying anything, that hug has a lot of meanings.

She started to fade too.

Charlotte then came up to Ichika to give him a kiss in the forehead.

"I'll miss you again, Ichika." Charlotte said, tears starting to stroll down her face. She was starting to glow too, like the others.

"I'll miss you too, Charl." Ichika said in a calm tone with a smile. With that, Charlotte smiled, and faded.

Laura was the last one.

She went forward to Ichika and also gave him a short kiss in the cheeks, like what Houki did.

Laura, after that kiss, removed her eye patch to cry freely. Ichika looked at her gemstone like eye.

It was the most beautiful eye she had ever seen.

Laura glowed, and then faded, tear stained.

After all those girls were gone, Ichika cried freely. Sobbing because of the pain it costs him.

Malzahar then showed himself and sat beside Ichika. He rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Everything's going to be fine, Ichika my friend." Malzahar said in a calm but sad tone.

Ichika, still sobbing, smiled.

"Thank you for making me contact with the girls, Malzahar. Without you, I'll be shattered." Ichika said, looking at the grass while wiping his tears with his uniform's sleeve.

He now looked gloomy. Gloomy because it would be a long time again before he would see the five.

Another long time, so long, Ichika won't know when.

He stood up, and transformed to his Byakushiki Setsura. He looked to Malzahar, and saw that he was casting a spell. Malzahar looked at him, and then he faded.

He actually went to the Ethereal Void again to meditate; to clear his mind of the negativity around him.

* * *

Ichika smiled, and flew down to Caitlyn's house again. As he transformed back to his normal self, he opened the door, only to see Caitlyn awake, sitting on the couch.

She looked at him, and smiled to see him alright.

"I heard you play an instrument. The violin right?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah." Ichika replied in a hoarse voice.

Caitlyn moved as Ichika sat down beside her.

"Why are you tear stained?" Caitlyn asked curiously.

"I'm fine, don't worry Caitlyn." Ichika replied, this time he looked at her, and smiled.

Caitlyn blushed, and quickly looked at another direction.

* * *

_**Harvest here people! So this is the eighth chapter you have been waiting for! We were suppose to add a scene where Sona would play with Ichika right? That failed because this chapter has enough words that I can deal with. And also, we were suppose to put Ichika's skins for the League, but for now, I'll be asking Requiem if we should move the skins, and that Ichika and Sona duet, in Chapter IX.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**-Harvest**_


	9. The Innocent

**I Harvest am apologizing for not posting a chapter during the holidays. I Harvest and also Requiem enjoyed the Christmas season, so we both forgot to keep on typing Chapter IX, and I was still doing additional touches on Chapter VIII. And now, since Christmas and New Year has passed, Valentine's Day came! And now that March and April are over, and May almost over, this chapter would be our late Valentine's Day Chapter, but also our Summer Chapter! No Christmas Chapter you say? We shall see… **

**Also, I am very sorry for this chapter coming late and my reasons are simply these:**

**PROJECTS!**

**SCHOOL WORK!**

**PROCRASTINATION!**

**DISTRACTIONS!**

**USB HAVING A VIRUS!**

**PLOT IDEAS!**

**ANIME!**

**And without further ado, here is Chapter IX. Make sure to be surprised!**

**-Harvest**

* * *

**Hey. How is it going everyone! Requiem here. Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Just got oriented for the next School Year. And with the influx of Mid Season Magic in the League, I am mostly spending my time in playing ranked games. Mainly Mid, Top and Support roles. And thanks to my friends who gave me PROJECT: Fiora, PROJECT: Yasuo, Hextech Janna, Mecha Malphite skins!**

**Now into the Fray!**

* * *

**CHAPTER IX**

**_In Ichika's Dream…_**

_"__Damn it Ichika, you sleepy bag of beans."Caitlyn said as Ichika yawned._

_"__Whu-what? Oh, yeah, I'm already tired, Caitlyn-san. I need…to…*yawn*"_

_"__Oh come on Ichika! The mistletoe's already in place and—"_

_"__Mi-Mistletoe?" Ichika asked tiredly, cutting off Caitlyn in midsentence._

_"__Oh, oh, I mean the, the um…"_

_"__What's mistletoe?"_

_"__NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, IDIOT!" Caitlyn then shouted in defense._

_Even though Ichika was sleepy, he looked at Caitlyn. Caitlyn just stared back, and blushed._

_"__Um, um, Ichika, your stare…"Caitlyn was lost with her words._

_Ichika leaned forward. He closed his eyes._

_'__This is it, IT HAS COME TO THIS!' Caitlyn said in her thoughts._

_Then Ichika fell on Caitlyn's knees._

_"__ICHIKA!" Caitlyn nervously screamed. _

_Ichika fell asleep on Caitlyn's knees._

_It was still snowing outside._

_Caitlyn just smiled at the sight. For her, it is indeed true that Ichika is a sweet man._

_She lifted Ichika's head off of her knees and placed a pillow underneath it. Caitlyn looked at the sleeping man's face, and kissed its lips._

_"__You really are a reckless idiot, and also a dense idiot, but you're still Ichika." Caitlyn said. Then she went back to her room._

**_End of Ichika's dream…_**

* * *

Ichika suddenly woke up because of a weight that is somewhat on top of him.

Ichika touched the body, and concluded that it is a girl. He smelled the fragrant hair of the woman.

He knew the scent.

"Caitlyn." Ichika said.

"Oh what? Oh good morning Ichika!" said a still sleepy but consciously awake Caitlyn.

"So that's why I experienced that dream." Ichika said. He smiled at Caitlyn.

"Huh? What dream?" Caitlyn asked suddenly. Now she is fully awake.

"Remember that time during Christmas? The one where I was so tired I fell asleep on your knees?"

Caitlyn remembered that time, for she was the one who placed that Mistletoe.

"Y-yeah, what about it?" Caitlyn stammered a bit. She knew that was a failure, and that she would try again next Christmas.

"I dreamt about it. Like it was something not real, but it is. Like I experienced Déjà vu in a dream, instead of the other way around."

Caitlyn just snorted. "Probably was a very unforgettable moment for you, so you didn't forget it that easy."

"Could be. Now please get off me, I want to see the sunlight." Ichika said sarcastically.

"I am not that heavy!" Caitlyn said in rage. Her face was turning red a bit.

"Now you're face is turning red. Wow, that's so cute, Caitlyn-san." Ichika said, smiling.

Caitlyn blushed and got off of him quickly as he said that.

"What's the matter Caitlyn-san? Feeling sick?" Ichika simply asked. Caitlyn blushed even more. Ichika then placed the back of his hand and into Caitlyn's forehead, and then he shook his head. "Well, you're not really sick, but you sure feel hot." He simply said.

"UM, I-I-I-I—"

Ichika stood from the bed and went to the bathroom to do his early morning routine.

"Ichika…" Caitlyn said, looking at him as the bathroom door closed, and she collapsed on the floor.

Ichika heard the thud and saw Caitlyn lying on the floor dramatically.

_'__She'll be fine.'_ Ichika thought, and went back inside.

Steam was coming out of Caitlyn's head.

"Ichika, why do you always make me blush?!" Caitlyn said to herself.

* * *

After 5 minutes of lying on the ground, Ichika came out of the bathroom, wearing his IS Academy uniform.

Since Caitlyn is still flattered by what he said, he picked up Caitlyn, princess style, and went down, carefully.

_'__Yup, you sure are heavy Caitlyn.'_ Ichika then said in his mind.

Caitlyn on the other hand then opened her eyes to see Ichika's face.

She then blushed again.

"I-I-Ichika, you don't have to do this you know?" Caitlyn said shyly.

"I know Caitlyn-san." Ichika replied, chuckling.

_'__WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!'_ Caitlyn then thought. She can't deny it though; she likes being treated as a damsel in distress.

Caitlyn just let it be, and both of them went downstairs, only to be greeted by two visitors.

"Oh, it's Malzahar and Arthur. Good morning to you two!" Ichika said actively.

"And good morning to you too, Ichika. You too, Caitlyn." Arthur then replied, smiling.

"Ah yes, good morning. Now would you kindly put me down Ichika?!" Caitlyn asked demandingly.

Ichika quickly laid her down. Caitlyn walked flimsy to the kitchen, as she is still shocked that she was carried like a princess. She'll be preparing breakfast.

"Ichika, a word with you. You won't mind do you, High Summoner?" Malzahar then said, turning to Arthur.

"Not at all Malzahar; go ahead and talk with him about your concerns." Arthur replied.

Malzahar bowed, and went out, motioning Ichika to follow.

"What is it Malzahar?" Ichika asked, as he closed the door behind him.

"How is everything going with you and the girls at the Academy you studied? I mean, after that Christmas and Valentine's event, surely they miss you right?" Malzahar then asked.

"Oh about that, yeah I still feel uncomfortable without them, especially Houki…" Ichika said as his voice trailed off at the mention of his childhood friend's name.

"Is the scroll still with you?" Malzahar asked yet again.

Ichika then took out from his pocket a scroll. As Malzahar opened it, he examined it.

"So you used this often. On what occasion?"

"Well, during the Christmas and New Year celebrations of course. Also during Valentine's Day. I got surprised to see that Chifuyu-nee, during the Christmas, is also there to see me. We celebrated at the rooftop. The 1 hour time limit sure is helpful."

Yes, it was true. After the five girls dreamt about Ichika, who they have concluded is real, word quickly reached to Chifuyu. At first she didn't believe it; until she had a dream about it herself.

The Sarashiki sisters also experienced this.

All of them assumed that Ichika is, indeed, alive, but is nowhere to be found.

"After I gave them a so called "dream" about you, they started to expect you. I felt it; their needs to be at your side, to hold you close. You sister's is the one that is strong. Hers is for you to come back, and tell her that you love her." Malzahar said, closing the scroll.

"I know, but I didn't know my sister missed me that much."

"Of course she will; you are her treasured brother."

Ichika just stared at the ground for a few seconds and looked at Malzahar.

"If there is anything I can do to keep them in touch with me, please, tell it to me. I also miss them." Ichika said, his sadness taking over.

"It's okay Ichika," Malzahar said, patting Ichika's back. "Do not hesitate to notify me if you need my aid. I'll always be there for a friend."

Ichika sniffed, and wiped away tears that suddenly flowed from his face.

"Thank you, Malzahar." Ichika said, and he went back inside.

As Malzahar went inside too, breakfast is already being served.

"Oh, you two done on your sweet talk?" Caitlyn said, as she sat down next to Arthur's seat. She motioned for Ichika to sit beside her.

"Shut up Caitlyn! We had a very personal conversation!" Ichika replied in defense as he went to his seat.

'How personal is it?" Arthur then asked. Malzahar sat next beside the High Summoner and looked at Ichika, waiting for his response.

Ichika went silent, and his gaze was not at Caitlyn anymore.

"Anything troubling you? If it's really that personal, I won't force you." Caitlyn then piped in, trying to make Ichika feel okay.

Ichika still went silent, not even moving.

"I see. I apologize for asking, Ichika." Arthur then said.

"Oh it's okay High Summoner. I'll deal with this matter myself. Now let's eat, shall we?" Ichika said, hiding his sadness in a forced smile.

Caitlyn then stared at Ichika questionably and worriedly but brushed it off quickly as she saw him smiling again.

Malzahar went silent, as he ate his food.

* * *

When all of them were done, Malzahar stood up.

"I'm off. I have more important things to do." He simply said. With that, he went out to the door, and vanished.

"I think he'll be going to the Void again." Arthur said.

Caitlyn and Ichika just nodded, and they started to clear the table.

_'__Or maybe he'll pay someone close to Ichika a visit.'_ The High Summoner thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the IS Academy…

* * *

Houki woke up feeling something missing. She could've sworn she is missing someone.

Then thoughts came to her mind. She now knew who she is missing.

"Ichika."

She went to the bathroom to prepare for the morning, with that name still in her mind.

As she washed her face, she reminisced the moments during Christmas and New Year.

* * *

_Christmas Flashback…_

_"__MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU!" the seven girls said to each other._

_"__Well, it's smart for you guys to go here at the rooftop." Then said a familiar voice._

_The seven girls turned to where it was, and were shocked to see Ichika, staring back at them._

_"__I-Ichika?!" Charlotte then said. Houki ran toward her childhood friend and gave him a hug._

_"__I knew you would come! I just knew it!" Houki said, crying._

_Ichika hugged her back, crying too._

_"__I miss you guys too." Ichika said._

_The six girls ran to him too, crying._

_They all wailed at the sight of their friend._

_Ichika then turned to his back to see if there are others._

_"__Chifuyu-nee?" Ichika said._

_The seven girls, who were in tears, yes even Tatenashi, looked at the direction to where Ichika is looking._

_It is their teacher._

_"__Ichika, you, you idiot!" Chifuyu said as she rushed to his brother to give him a long, affectionate and memorable hug._

_The seven girls wiped their tears and got surprised by the affection their teacher gave to her brother._

_It was a very precious moment indeed._

_"__You made me cry now, you idiot. I think you planned this do you?" Chifuyu said, looking at her brother, with arms still wrapped around him._

_"__Visiting you yes, making you cry, unexpected." Ichika replied._

_Chifuyu just smiled, and wiped the tears from her brother. Ichika did the same._

_To his surprise, Orimura Chifuyu, his beloved big sister, leaned in to give him a sweet and tender kiss in the lips._

_Tongue not included though._

_Ichika blushed at this act of affection. But he didn't get embarrassed. Even though the kiss is more than being a sisterly one, he accepted it._

_He liked it._

_The seven girls were all red in embarrassment and all have jaws dropped._

_"__ORIMURA-SENSEI?!" the six girls said together._

_"__INSTRUCTOR?!" Laura then shouted._

_After the given kiss, Chifuyu stared at Ichika for a long while, both of them blushing._

_"__Never expected that little brother?" Chifuyu teased._

_Ichika fell silent, and is red like a tomato._

_Chifuyu, not letting go of Ichika, then turned to the girls._

_She just gave them a teasing smile. One that can start a competition._

_"__Looks like I'm winning." Chifuyu said, letting go of Ichika._

_"__But Orimura-sensei, you're—"_

_"__What's wrong with a big sister kissing their missing brother in the lips?" Chifuyu said sharply, cutting off Cecilia in midsentence._

_The seven girls fell silent._

_"__Then we shall start the festivities. We can have our revenge once he gets drunk." Tatenashi then piped up, getting the attention of all of them. Tatenashi just smiled._

_The six girls blushed, but let the festivities start._

_"__Be reminded that I'm only here to celebrate with you for I think an hour; because that's the given time limit." Ichika then said, now getting back to reality._

_Despite the frowns, they all smiled at Ichika._

_First they started to exchange gifts. Ichika, who has a gift for all of them, surprisingly received a lot from the seven girls. And all of it was Christmas treats._

_"__Your turn, Ichika." Rin said shyly. Ichika then showed them a black box._

_"__Who is it for?" asked Cecilia quickly. She thinks it's for her._

_"__Oh it's for all of you." Ichika simply said. "But Chifuyu-nee is exempted; I don't have a gift for her."_

_"__I already had mine. It was enjoyable." Chifuyu said, smirking._

_"__For Cecilia, I give you a cook book." He started, handing the gift to Cecilia._

_"__I am irritated, but fine, I'll accept it." Cecilia said, blushing a bit. The cookbook contained basic Japanese food. Thanks to Malzahar for going to Ichika's realm and buying this one._

_"__For Rin, I made a special treat for you." He then said, handing a bento box to Rin._

_As she opened it, she got surprised to see sweet and sour pork._

_Rin blushed. Her heart started beating faster._

_"__Th-thanks." She simply replied._

_"__For Laura, a new eye patch, but a cuter one." Ichika said, handing a white fluffy eyepatch to Laura._

_It has the design of a rabbit on it._

_Laura was speechless._

_"__Although you can just remove your eyepatch and show everyone your gemstone like eye." Ichika said smiling._

_Laura blushed, redder than the ripest of tomatoes._

_Laura just nodded, and wore the gift given to her._

_'__My heart, it's beating so fast.' Laura thought._

_Ichika continued._

_"__For Charlotte, a cat ear headband. I guarantee you'll look cute wearing these." Ichika said while smiling._

_Charlotte wore it, and got a smile from Ichika as an "OK" sign._

_She blushed and said "Thanks" shyly._

_Chifuyu face palmed at the sight of Ichika being so goddamn dense._

_Still he continued._

_"__For Kanzashi, a new pair of glasses."_

_He gave it to Kanzashi, and looked at it._

_This pair of glasses is better than the one she's wearing._

_She removed her glasses and wore the new one. She looked at Ichika, who is smiling at him._

_Kanzashi blew off some steam, and blushed. "Thanks for the gift, I-Ichika."_

_"__For Tatenashi, a locket." He handed it to Tatenashi._

_The locket has a heart shaped form. As she opened it, a name was inscribed in it._

_The name is "Katana". Tatenashi got surprised by this._

_"__In honor for that secret you told me." Ichika said smiling at her._

_Tatenashi smiled back and rushed towards him to give him a bear hug._

_A tight one, mind you._

_"__I-I'm *wheeze* not done yet. I…am *wheeze* very glad you like it."_

_"__I love it." Tatenashi whispered. "Thanks." She then said sweetly._

_The other girls were glaring at her as she sat back down._

_Houki was the only one without a gift._

_"__OK, so I suggest that you go to the table over there and start preparing. The last gift would be for someone special." Ichika explained. Even though disappointed and frowning, the girls followed his order, and went to the table to prepare the meals. Chifuyu helped too._

_"__For you, Houki…" Ichika started. Houki went closer to him._

_"__A new ribbon, identical to your white one, but better."_

_He handed her an all black ribbon, similar to her old green one and current white one._

_Somehow Houki like the gift._

_Houki then took of her white ribbon and let her long brown hair to flow with the wind._

_"__Please put the ribbon." Houki said politely. _

_Doing so, Ichika went to a kneeling position and placed the ribbon on Houki's hair. Glad he knows how to do it._

_After it was done, Houki stood up, as well as Ichika and they stared at each other._

_"__H-how, how do I look?" Houki asked shyly._

_Ichika gave her a tight hug and whispered._

_"__Perfect."_

_Houki hugged him back and both of them did not let go._

_Houki cried on Ichika's shoulder. Ichika did the same._

_The other girls looked at them in anger, but then realized how much Houki missed Ichika, bigger than how they miss him._

_"__Young love, what a sight." Chifuyu then chirped._

_All of the girls sighed in agreement, but not in defeat though, because all of them were staring at the wine at the center of the table._

_After that hug, the two of them went to the table and all of them started to eat. Ichika refused to drink, because he doesn't want to, much to all of the girls disappointment, except Houki. She got what she wanted._

_After the meal, the fireworks showed up._

_All of them watched in silence, with Houki holding Ichika's hand, and leaning on his shoulder._

_After the fireworks show, all of them were still silent._

_"__It's time for me to go." Ichika said._

_Tears then went down all of the girls' faces, including Chifuyu._

_They got hit by reality so hard._

_"__Don't let go." Houki whispered, with tears in her eyes as she stared at Ichika._

_Ichika started to glow white._

_His time has come._

_It's his time to go back to Piltover._

_When Ichika is about to vanish, he looked at Houki, and stole a kiss from her lips._

_Houki got surprised at first but let the moment pass._

_With that, Ichika vanished, leaving Houki and the others, breathless, and in pain again._

_End of Christmas Flashback._

* * *

Houki then removed her black ribbon after remembering what happened. She then recalled the New Year event. That evening was, also, special. Although Ichika just stayed to watch the beautiful fireworks display, it was still something memorable. And that exchange of chocolate treats that they did during Valentine's Day is also something memorable.

Houki sighed.

_'__How long would this take?'_ she then thought.

She then continued her morning routine. After taking a quick shower, she came out of the bathroom, dressed in the IS Academy uniform, and proceeded to start the day.

* * *

As she went inside her classroom, Orimura-sensei is already there, with surprisingly, the six girls.

Her other classmates were not in the room.

"I will be explaining everything once you sit down, Shinonono-san." Her teacher then said. Houki, without hesitation, sat down on her seat.

"As you can all see, your classmates in this class are nowhere to be found. Well the answer to that question is easy: I gave them the authority to go home, with the reason that the Academy encountered a problem concerning seven students. I have also made the other teachers to go home as well, with only me and Yamada-sensei staying here with you."

All of the seven girls just stared at their teacher. They have nothing to say.

"However, if they did try to tell or fill up the details to anybody who is NOT a member, staff, teacher, or student of this Academy, that certain individual will be put to custody and will be kicked out of this school." Chifuyu then said sharply. "They are being monitored by Doctor Tabane's fly cams that were specifically made, for her own reasons." Chifuyu then added.

"On what specific reason, Instructor?" Laura asked, out of curiosity. The six girls stared at her.

"One is for her to monitor my brother's movements, and the second reason is, classified. None of you must know." Chifuyu said, ending her statement.

Laura just nodded at what her Instructor said. She understands privacy.

"Now, you seven will be staying here, for what I have seen during the so called Christmas party, Ichika showed up, to all of you. And based on the information given to me by Bodewig, you have "dreamt" Ichika, but were able to touch him. In other words, Houki got the chance to kiss Ichika, even though it was just a dream. Clearly, that is not just a dream." Chifuyu explained, glaring at Houki.

Houki blushed of embarrassment. She then looked at Laura, well, so did the other girls, except for Tatenashi.

"I have to tell Instructor what I saw, she is our advisor right? And Ichika is her brother after all; stealing a kiss from him is big news." Laura said with a snicker.

"Damn it Laura, we wouldn't be here because of you!" Cecilia then said, ready to unleash her wrath to the eye patched girl.

"Settle down, you two. If it's about the topic of kissing my brother, its fine by me, I have already done that." Chifuyu then said, smiling slyly.

The tension in the room tightened as Chifuyu mentioned that.

"Anyway," Chifuyu then returned to her serious self. "Going back to our main concern here, you seven will be staying here until you find a way to bring back Ichika through your so called "dreams". Even though he showed during our Christmas party, we still aren't sure if he can do that.

"Now, if Ichika can somewhat travel like that, surely he has someone helping him. Does anyone of you know who's helping my brother?" Chifuyu asked.

All of them are silent. Even Houki; she doesn't want to mention the name.

"Did he mention a name in one of your dreams?"

"U-um, Instructor, I think Houki knows." Laura said, keeping a straight face.

"What?! What do you mean by that Laura?" Houki asked startled.

"Houki, there are no secrets between us, if you can't tell it here; we can talk about it later. Now just answer yes or no: Do you know who's helping Ichika?" Chifuyu asked, staring at Houki dead in the eye.

The six girls looked at her too, waiting for her to say a word.

With hesitation Houki spoke.

"His name is—"

The emergency alarm then blared through the hallways, and then inside each room.

Someone is attacking the Academy.

"DAMN IT!" Chifuyu shouted.

The seven girls stood up to see who was attacking.

To their surprise it was Phantom Task.

Yamada Maya went running inside the room to alert the others.

"Maya, Visuals! NOW!" Chifuyu then ordered.

"YES MA'AM!" Maya then replied, and went to get her tablet. She then returned with bad news.

"Orimura-sensei, all cameras are jammed, security protocols are disabled, and emergency lock doors have been overridden. We cannot get any visual, nor can we get out of this academy."

"Use Dr. Tabane's fly cams to roam around the whole school, including the arena. Don't forget to put them into "Stalk Mode" so that it will remain invisible." Chifuyu ordered. Maya nodded, and proceeded to do what is being tasked.

"Stalk Mode?" Houki asked curiously.

"Don't ask me, ask your sister. I told you her second reason is classified." Chifuyu then replied. She then looked at all the girls.

"Prepare yourselves; you will face the enemy once again."

Just as she said that, an explosion was heard on top of them. Then it followed another one, then another one.

"Damn them! What are they doing, a commotion?!" Chifuyu just said in anger.

"Orimura-sensei, the enemy is on the rooftop, and they are throwing explosives at the ground." Maya then said.

"Seems like they're trying to get our attention. Alright then, Alcott, go up to the roof and find a far position for you to snipe, and by all means do not let them go near you." Chifuyu then commanded.

Chifuyu then turned to Laura. The eye-patched girl then stood straight.

"And that's where you come in. Bodewig, I want you to use your cannon to fire at the three hostiles. Same with you too, Ling. You will use also your cannons to diverse or if tolerable, damage them in a far distance. With that method, Shinonono, Dunois and I will take care of them in close combat. Do all of you know your roles?" Chifuyu then asked, finishing her devised plan.

"YES MA'AM!" the five girls replied.

Chifuyu turned her gaze to the Sarashiki sisters.

"You, Kanzashi will help Alcott, Bodewig and Ling in providing us some heavy barrage of fire, while you, Tatenashi, will help me and the others in giving them hell in close quarters, understand?" Chifuyu said, still looking at the sisters.

"I shall do my best, Orimura-sensei!" Kanzashi said with a salute.

Tatenashi smiled slyly, and opened her fan. It read "I shall end them."

Chifuyu smiled. "That's the spirit, now up we go to the rooftop!" she then said as all of the girls changed into their Infinite Stratos.

* * *

At the rooftop…

* * *

Three individuals then landed at the rooftop where Ichika and the girls would usually hang out. They then just stood there, waiting for _them_.

"How long are we going to stay here? I already want to crush all of their skulls for being close with Ichika-sama!" a woman with long orange hair and a freaky smile said.

"Calm down first Autumn, they'll show up eventually." Came the reply of a woman with also long orange hair, a beautiful face and a little mole on the left side of her below the eye.

"Damn it Squall, fine I will." Then replied Autumn.

"How about you M?" Squall then asked her other companion.

The other individual, who was wearing a cloak and a shoulder pad on the right did not say a word, and just looked at the ground, waiting for her target, which is of course, Orimura Chifuyu.

"OPEN FIRE!" then shouted a familiar voice, for the three individuals.

M, or Madoka, then shifted to Silent Zephyrus as she heard that voice.

Chifuyu then went down as she was carried by Cecilia and charged at Madoka. Madoka, on the other hand, then prepared her lance and charged at Chifuyu. Chifuyu leapt and kicked her at the chest.

She flinched, and as she looked to where Chifuyu has gone, she was blocked by Houki in her Aka Tsubaki. Madoka looked back behind and was hit in the stomach by Tatenashi's lance of her IS Mysterious Lady, that greatly decreased her shield energy.

"You dare interfere me?!" Madoka shouted as she fought with the two girls.

Tatenashi smiled slyly. "Houki, we trained for this right?" she then asked the girl wearing the black ribbon given to her by Ichika.

Houki nodded, and landed three perfect strikes on Madoka using her twin blades.

Then came Charlotte, in her Raphael Revive, who used her shield piercer to land a blow at Madoka's stomach, with her shield energy decreasing.

As Chifuyu ordered, Cecilia fired her Blue Tears' sniper at the two individuals, which they avoided. Laura fired her Schwarzer Regen's cannon at Squall, Ling, in her Shenlong, fired her two 360 degree angle turning cannons at Autumn and Kanzashi fired precise missiles at the two with her IS, the Uchigane Nishiki. They continued at this kind of attack until the two decided to retaliate. Autumn changed to her IS the Arachnae and chose to attack Cecilia and Ling.

The two then flew to her direction and fired. Cecilia fired her rockets and used her IS's lasers as well while Ling, using her Shenlong's double sided blade, kept on striking the woman. This kind of 'bombardment' made Autumn mad, and using her 'webs', she tied both of the students' legs. Luckily, before Autumn could land a finishing blow, Laura came to their rescue, using her IS's melee weapon and landing a perfect blow on Autumn.

Her shield energy then dropped a large amount, from 600; it went down to 450, because of the set of attacks done to her, and the other heavy bombardments that came before.

She then turned to Squall, who was already in her IS. She saw that she is being attacked by the girl with glasses whose name is Kanzashi.

As Kanzashi ran out of missiles, she then got close and personal to attack Squall with her melee weapon. To her surprise, her attempt of attacking her got blocked by a scorpion tail from her opponent.

"A fool you are, eh?" Squall then said, amused by the expected action to be taken. But to her surprise, as the student flew and went back, Squall got kicked in the chest by Chifuyu, wearing her typical suit.

Squall just smiled. "You think that will decrease my shield energy?"

Chifuyu then charged at her, and kept on kicking her in the chest. Thinking that the diversion was created, she leapt and to Squall's surprise, missiles greeted her, and she went off with a bang, her shield energy quickly decreasing.

* * *

This battle raged on for hours. They all stopped when the sun is already high, and their suits are already unable for combat.

All of them panted in exhaustion, with sweat trickling down.

All of the people on the rooftop were tired by their battle.

And all of them are already their clothes; the seven girls wearing their uniforms, and Phantom Task in the clothing that they wore when they arrived.

"I…I can't…c-can't—"Charlotte then fainted. Laura quickly rushed to her shouting her name.

"CHARLOTTE!"

Laura, as she caught Charlotte, then carried her, and tried walking back to their dorm, but she can't as she knelt down in exhaustion, and in such a weak state.

Chifuyu just looked at them, and did not move an inch.

_'__Damn it, they can't fight anymore! But, so does the same side.'_ Chifuyu then thought to herself.

Tatenashi then looked at Houki.

"Hey Houki, you're not tired?" she asked the ribbon wearing female.

"Well, I did train for this kind of rigorous battle." Houki said smiling.

Tatenashi smiled back, with eyes closed, and then she fell unconscious.

"TATENASHI!" Houki shouted, as she caught the blue, short haired student council president.

"H-Houki…you're so, so…w-warm…" Tatenashi said as she wrapped her arms around her friend, with her head on Houki's shoulder, breathing slowly.

"You, you're not okay, Tatenashi…" Houki then replied.

Tatenashi did not say a word, as she continued her slow breathing.

"She's now, unconscious. Tatenashi…" Houki then said, clutching her unconscious friend closer. She then knelt down, as she did it also to Tatenashi, who is still hugging her, and unconscious.

Houki just placed her head on Tatenashi's shoulder in exhaustion.

Cecilia, Ling and Kanzashi were already kneeling down because of their aching bodies.

Cecilia then fell unconscious on Ling's right lap and Kanzashi on her left.

All of them are filled with sweat and pain.

Ling just placed both her hands on their heads.

Chifuyu looked at her student's conditions, and felt a short anger because they were somewhat weak, but then felt pity, for these seven did their best.

Chifuyu then looked at Squall, the leader of Phantom Task.

They are all unmoved when suddenly a carrot shaped drop pod came in the middle of them.

As its hatch opened, out came a happy go lucky woman with robotic rabbit ears and pink long hair. She wears a big dress.

That woman then tackled Chifuyu, and both of them fell down.

"CHIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAN!" she shouted at the time she tackled Chifuyu.

That shout made the unconscious girls to open their eyes.

Phantom Task were startled by this, and decided to go.

"M!" Squall just shouted.

"Yes." Madoka replied sharply. And with that, Phantom Task left the rooftop.

Houki then got surprised to see her sister in a time like this.

"Damn it Tabane, you do know you're heavy right?" Chifuyu said teasing the Doctor.

"Oh come on Chi-Chan! That's so bad of you!" Tabane then whined like a child.

Chifuyu just chuckled at how childish this Doctor is.

"She did not come alone, Orimura-sensei." A male voice then said.

Another hatch then opened from the carrot drop pod, and out of it came a man wearing a purple coat and green pants. He has short brown hair.

"It is I, Dr. Kenmi, that came with our childish doctor over here." The man who revealed himself as Dr. Kenmi then said with a smile.

Chifuyu, who is being hugged by Tabane in a lovingly way, with hearts floating and popping around the doctor's head, then stood up, carrying Tabane in front of her.

"What is going on and you came here?" Chifuyu asked in a serious tone.

Kenmi cleared his throat.

"The signal that we got on Ichika's last visit here, that is during the Valentine's event, where you just gave each other chocolates and then he vanished once more, we traced that signal, and we found where he is, but not the exact location. That location is believe it or not a 'different world', and is being accessed by dimensional travel, the thing that I've been experimenting on for decades"

"But Chi-Chan we also found who is making Ichika travel here, and I think Houki has a connection with him!" Tabane then said, not letting go of her.

Chifuyu looked at Houki, while Houki stared back in shocked eyes.

"I think I need to explain." Houki then said, clutching Tatenashi's hand.

* * *

Back at Piltover…

* * *

"Another good 1v1 match today eh Caitlyn?" Ichika said exhaustingly, shifting from his Byakushiki back to his IS Academy uniform.

Caitlyn folded her arms. "Hmph! Call yourself lucky for I didn't get serious." Caitlyn said in a tone of annoyance.

"Oh so that's how you look when you're not serious? Well, I think you'll look even cuter and more beautiful when you're dead serious, because, you know how looks can kill…" Ichika said his right hand on his chin.

Caitlyn once more, blew off steam. And now she's redder than the ripest of apples and tomatoes.

Ichika looked at Caitlyn and got surprised at how Caitlyn looked so bright red.

"GAH CAITLYN-SAN! ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING?!" Ichika then shouted in nervousness.

Caitlyn turned to Ichika shyly and in defeat.

"Ichika, you goddamn idiot." Caitlyn then said palely.

"What did I do now?" Ichika then asked confusingly, his density thickening.

Caitlyn was mumbling words and humming nervously, she still can't believe how dense this, this, this sonnuva—

Ichika then rushed to Caitlyn and gave her a hug. It was the only thing he can do to calm down Caitlyn, who was shivering before getting a hug from Ichika.

Caitlyn's face is now covered with red, redder than the red you knew when you were a child.

Caitlyn looked at Ichika, who has a worried expression, with loving eyes. She then closed it and enjoyed having Ichika's warmth.

This needs not to stop. For her this is a good memory.

His warmth, all over her.

She then run down her arm on Ichika's stomach, and felt bumps.

"Oh, Ichika~" Caitlyn then muttered, biting her lips.

Ichika gulped, as her rubbing went faster.

"ICHIKA?!" then came a shout of a female voice, but its tone was mixed shock and coldness.

Ichika looked at the direction and saw Ashe staring at them, without her hood.

Caitlyn opened her eyes, and then shut it closed once more. For her, Ashe is not that big of a problem.

"After kissing me, you now show your manliness on this, wasted sheriff?!" Ashe then said angrily, pointing her arrows at Ichika.

Caitlyn heard this, and aimed her rifle at Ashe.

"WASTED?!" then she turned her rifle at Ichika. "YOU KISSED HER?! ARE MY LIPS NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Caitlyn shouted, speaking reality.

Ichika gulped more, and sweat dropped from his face faster than you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' three times.

"SHE'S YOUR FIRST KISS?!" Ashe hissed.

Ichika then made a run for it. "I'M GONNA DIIIIIEEEEEE!" Ichika screamed, praying for dear life.

Ashe aimed her arrows, and used Volley, firing five arrows in one shot. Caitlyn then fired consecutive shots at Ichika, with the last one having a color of golden yellow.

All arrows missed Ichika, but one almost hit his right shoulder. It barely touched his shoulder, where he sighed of relief. But then, the bullets came, and they were all dodged by Ichika, except the last one. He got hit by the last bullet of Caitlyn at the back and he was propelled forward and he hit a pillar that is part of the Institute of War.

Glad these pillars were indestructible.

When he fell of it, he blacked out, but he felt something warm on his face. Two big and circular warm things to be exact.

As he woke up, he saw that he's inside a room, a normal and simple one.

He turned to his left and saw a window overlooking the grassy plains of Runeterra.

_"__I see that you have awakened. Do you feel any pain?"_ a sweet female voice then said inside his head.

"Wha-who?" Ichika then said, turning to his right only to go face to face, or nose to nose to a ponytailed blue haired woman, wearing a blue dress with some white sashes floating at her side, and smiling at the sight of the young male.

Ichika, at this moment, got stunned by the female in front of him. Stunned in a normal way, no feelings attached.

"Wow, you're…you're so beautiful…" Ichika then said absent mindedly.

The woman in front of him blushed by the compliment given to her.

_"__Aww thanks…" _a female voice then said in Ichika's mind. Ichika got confused on who's talking and then he looked at the female in front of him again.

"You, you talk in my mind?" Ichika asked, somewhat still confused.

The blue haired female shook her head cutely.

_"__I'm mute, so I talk through people's mind ala Telepathy."_ She explained with a smile.

Ichika processed all information, and then looked at the female.

"Well that's awesome!" said Ichika with a smile that the woman found charming.

_"__Y-you do?" _the woman then asked, in Ichika's mind, flattered. Maybe having this male's company is a good choice.

"Well yeah! It's like those cartoons I watched as a kid! Since you're a telepath, can you scan a person's thoughts and memories?" Ichika asked with eyes gleaming in delight.

_"__Um, no, I apologize. I'm not really a telepath, when I talk to someone, he or she can only hear it, because it's inside their heads, and not from my mouth." _The woman then said in reply.

"I see. Well that's okay, as long as we can talk to each other. Say, do you have a name? I think I haven't heard when you said it." Ichika then said in return.

The woman looked at Ichika with loving eyes, and a cute smile.

_"__It's Sona. Call me Sona."_ The woman who now revealed herself as Sona replied.

Ichika then offered his hand to Sona. "Nice to meet you Sona! Name's Ichika, Orimura Ichika." Sona then accepted his warm hand.

"Well I guess you'll be asking how I got here; it's actually a very long story though. It all started—"

Sona then hushed Ichika, placing her pointer finger at his lips.

_"__Shhh, I know everything, They already told all of the Champions of the League."_ Sona then explained with a cute smile at Ichika, her cheeks somewhat pink because of her finger touching Ichika's lips.

"Oh uh yeah, sure, glad to hear that." Ichika then replied in embarrassment, adding an awkward chuckle.

Sona then gave him another cute smile again, giving the boy's cheeks the same color of pink.

_"__So uh going back to my main concern, do you feel any pain?"_ Sona then asked, with concerned eyes.

"Oh um, yeah when I woke up, and then when I saw your face, the pain was gone."Ichika then explained looking at Sona.

Sona closed her eyes and smiled at Ichika, a sweet one.

_"__I guess the painkillers worked just fine."_ Sona then replied in an affectionate manner.

"Well what were the painkillers? Your beauty? Well that could be reasonable…" Ichika then said, right hand on chin.

Sona, whose cheeks were light pink before, then turned deep red, and she just looked at the ground. Oh and she blew off some steam too.

"Oh gosh, first Caitlyn and now you too?! Are you all sick or something?" Ichika then asked in a caring tone, his overall being becoming 1000% dense.

_"__O-oh my, my face is burning…"_ Sona then said absent mindedly. Ichika went out of the bed, rushed to her and placed the back of his right hand on her forehead.

"DAMN GIRL YOUR TEMPERATURE'S HIGH! YOU'RE NOT SICK ARE YOU?!" Ichika then asked in a caring and somewhat booming voice, pressing his hand a little closer to Sona's forehead, making the mute woman blow more steam off.

And then the door exploded, because of the combination of arrows and bullets.

_"__HELP ME!" _Sona then screamed at Ichika's mind, which made Ichika shout "GAAAH!"

Sona then got thrown to Ichika by the impact, and Ichika got the two warm round things on his face again, and he fell down because of the weight of Sona, but she's not fat though.

As the smoke lessened, it revealed the two individuals who were responsible of this explosion, respectively, Ashe and Caitlyn.

"ICHIKA!" the two females then said with a threatening tone.

Then the two females gasped in horror on what they're seeing right now.

"YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO DO SOMETHING LEWD TO HIM DO YOU SONA?!" Caitlyn then screamed, reloading her rifle.

Ashe turned gloomy, and pointed five arrows at the mute.

Sona then got up and bowed down repeatedly.

_"__Please people; I am not doing something lewd to this precious man!" _Sona then pleaded, on her knees. The two females just said "Hmph" at what the mute is saying.

_"__Although it does makes me wonder how it will go if I really did lewd things to him…" _Sona then pondered, making her cheeks turn deep red.

The two females who is responsible for destroying the door, then turned also deep red and steam came out of their burning red ears

All of them were thinking of lewd things too.

"Damn it *groan* I just got the painkillers, as Sona said and now I feel pain again? *groans more*" Ichika then moaned, rubbing his head.

Caitlyn, being the first person who encountered Ichika, then rushed to him, dropping her rifle and hugged Ichika. She then looked at her with loving eyes and started rubbing Ichika's head comfortably.

"U-u-um, C-C-C-C-C-Caitlyn-san, is this really n-n-n-necessary?" Ichika then asked nervously.

Caitlyn, who now looked at Ichika deeply, then ran her hand from Ichika's head to his chin, scratching it.

Ichika, who suddenly lost sense, then closed his eyes.

Caitlyn smiled at Ichika, for he is being so cute.

Ichika then got to sense, and as he opened his eyes, Caitlyn is leaning to him.

"C-C-C-Caitlyn…C-C-C-Caitlyn-san…" Ichika found no words to say.

The other two females were red with anger and rage.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing huh Caitlyn?!" Ashe then spoke, dropping her bow and quiver, approaching the duo with clutched fists.

_"__You think doing lewd things to him will make us jealous?!"_ Sona's voice then boomed to both females' minds and Ichika's.

Caitlyn then looked at the two with a mean look. She then hushed them both.

"Quiet down please; I'm having a moment here." She then said, as now she is holding both of Ichika's cheeks.

As Caitlyn was about to lean closer and give Ichika a sweet tender kiss, Ashe and Sona grabbed both her arms and dragged her down to the floor. They then dragged her back up.

"UNHAND ME YOU FIENDS!" Caitlyn then screamed in defense, trying to free herself from both the women's grips.

"We will unhand you momentarily; right now we will question you. Why were you trying to kiss Ichika?!" Ashe hissed, tightening her grip on Caitlyn's right arm. Caitlyn winced.

"He said he's hurt, I just want to kiss him to remove the pain from him!" Caitlyn then replied.

_"__No you are not! You just want him for yourself do you?!" _ Sona then boomed in Caitlyn's, Ashe's and Ichika's mind. Of course all of them needed to know.

"Damn it Sona, no! Of course not! Well yeah, I guess…" Caitlyn then said, blushing from the thought.

Sona, seeing Caitlyn blushing, and then tightened her grip on her right arm, making Caitlyn scream.

At this point Ichika is becoming hot, and he finds the situation he's watching weirdly…arousing. When Caitlyn gave that scream, his thing became active.

_'__God please no…'_ he then thought.

To his own stupidity, Sona can 'hear' his thoughts, and looked at him.

_"__There a problem Ichika?" _she then asked innocently, but she can't hide the fact that she can see Ichika's raging—

"DON'T YOU THREE DARE COME NEAR ME!" Ichika then yelled, earning the glances of Caitlyn and Ashe.

The two then saw Ichika's manliness, if you know what I mean.

"Unhand me Ashe; I think Ichika wants to play…" Caitlyn then said in a flirty manner.

"Oh really, if that's the case, I shall help…" Ashe then said. She then went behind Caitlyn, pressed her breasts on the Sheriff's back, and started groping the Sheriff's own breasts.

"Do you like it Caitlyn~?" Ashe then asked in a seductive tone. Caitlyn, who blushed deep red, knew what she's trying to do, and she let out a flirty scream. Sona, knowing what they're trying to do, rubbed her own huge breasts onto Caitlyn's left arm, and she blushed deep red too, so is Ashe.

Caitlyn kept on screaming, while Ichika tried to hide his manliness.

Ichika just closed his eyes and tried not to pay attention to what is happening in front of him.

Then shortly, after Caitlyn gave another flirty scream she was thrown to Ichika, and both of them fell on the bed. It's actually Sona's bed.

She then placed her right hand on Ichika's chin, while her left hand is locked with Ichika's own hand.

"You're a naughty boy eh?" Caitlyn then said and leaned closer. Ichika then closed his eyes once more, prepared for what will happen.

Then, someone dragged Caitlyn away from him and got kissed by another female.

He opened his eyes in shock and saw that it was Sona.

Ichika can't believe that the mute has skill in her. And by that, Ichika means her tongue is playing with his own.

They disconnected when they both ran out of breath, and both of them are blushing.

Ichika then saw a shocked Caitlyn and Ashe. They also did not expect Sona to be like this.

_"__How did I taste like?"_ Sona then asked shyly. The other two females just got jaw drops from what Sona just said.

Ichika, who got overwhelmed by thoughts, did not answer, and fell unconscious once more.

* * *

Ichika then woke up on a very familiar and comfortable bed. He looked around to see if he's dreaming or not. He's back at Caitlyn's house.

And this is the room where he slept during the time he got here.

He then heard muffled voices downstairs. The muffled sounds became clear to him, as his bearings are back to normal.

He yawned as he went down, recalling what had happened.

He saw the three girls, namely, Caitlyn, Ashe and Sona, and Malzahar is with them too.

"Well hello sleepyhead…" then said a seductive yet familiar voice. Ichika looked at the door and saw Katarina, although an enemy, she is welcomed inside Caitlyn's comfy home.

"Sleepy? These three girls are the reason I got unconscious…again!" Ichika then moaned.

_"__I'm not innocent? DAMN YOU TWO!" _Sona then said, glaring at Caitlyn and Ashe.

"Well you did kiss him!" Caitlyn then said in defense.

"YEAH!" Ashe added.

_"__WHY ARE YOU TWO AGAINST ME?!" _Sona then replied.

"BECAUSE YOU KISSED HIM!" Ashe then screamed.

"DIDN'T YOU KISS HIM TOO?!" Caitlyn then turned to Ashe.

_"__WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KISSED HIM FIRST_!" Sona then hissed towards Caitlyn.

"So all of you girls here, including Katarina, have kissed Ichika?" Malzahar then asked.

"YES!"

"Of course!"

_"__YEAH!"_

"Yup, he tastes delicious~" Katarina then smirked, licking her lips.

"What the hell does that mean Katarina?" Caitlyn then asked in a murderous tone.

"Whaaaaat? Can't we all just agree with that?" Katarina then mused happily, earning blushes from all girls present in the home.

Malzahar just crossed his arms and let out a chuckle.

"Ichika my friend, you are one lucky man." He said.

"Please shut up, I'm having another goddamn headache…" Ichika replied gloomily. He now approached the girls, yes including Katarina, in a weak state.

"So why are we all gathered here?" he then asked, now refreshed, and clear of thoughts from his mind.

"Oh yeah, I called all of them here, and believe it or not, Katarina is a friend," Caitlyn said, glancing at Katarina, who smiled. "To plan a summer outing." Caitlyn then finished.

"Summer? Oh right, so that's why when I visited the girls at the Academy, they were wearing swimsuits…" Ichika then said, arms crossed, and remembering what they did.

* * *

All they did during his visit was play beach volleyball, believe it or not, when Ichika got transported back there he's already wearing his blue swimming trunks, and he even brought it back to Piltover. They also played in the water and enjoyed the night eating their meals in peace, before Ichika vanished again.

Also, on the Summer event, only the seven girls knew. It became a secret between them as friends.

They're actually getting used to Ichika appearing and disappearing.

* * *

_"__Done remembering?" _ Sona then asked.

"HUH?! You knew I can remember?!" Ichika asked surprised.

_"__It can't be helped; we kept on calling your name, and then you weren't moving. I just read your mind even more."_ Sona explained.

"Yup, she's right." Katarina mused.

"Uh-huh…" Caitlyn added.

"True." Ashe then said lastly.

Ichika got hit by four comments at once.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME GUILTY HERE?!" Ichika then shouted in defense.

"Anyway back to our main concerns," Caitlyn then said, earning a sigh of relief from Ichika. "Leona and I have already booked a resort just behind the Palace. Malzahar is also joining us. Now all we need to do is prepare, for tomorrow we'll be leaving at dawn." She then finished explaining.

"Tomorrow already? Why did you tell me at such short notice?" Ichika then asked.

"Well of us are already prepared, you're the only one who's not." Caitlyn explained.

Ichika gave a gloomy expression earning a giggle from Katarina.

"There's already a duffel bag in your old room. And inside of it are the essentials needed. You only need to pack is your swimwear."

Ichika rushed to Caitlyn and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Caitlyn-san!" Ichika said, and rushed upstairs. Caitlyn blushed, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Well then, I need to go and check if Garen's coming, I'll be going to the Palace, if anyone needs me, just drop by." Malzahar then said, vanishing in thin air.

He teleported himself to the Palace.

"Garen's coming eh~?" Katarina then asked in a syrupy tone. She licked her lips, making the other girls uncomfortable.

Sona then got clouded by lewd thoughts, very lewd thoughts.

She then got red looking at Katarina licking her own lips, and is making her shiver.

The three girls noticed this, and Katarina licked her lips more, making the mute Champion blush even more.

Caitlyn and Ashe blushed deep red. Caitlyn quickly rushed to Katarina and covered her dirty mouth, while Ashe rushed to Sona, hugging her and patting her blue hair.

"STOP THAT KATARINA! YOU'RE STAINING SONA'S INNOCENT MIND!" Ashe then shouted, hugging Sona even closer to her.

_"__Too…many…thoughts…help…me…" _Sona then said. She then dug her head into Ashe's breasts, her whole body still shivering.

Katarina got amused, and she licked Caitlyn's hand, that is covering her hand. Caitlyn, who somewhat found the tongue of Katarina tolerable, quickly removed her hand from the assassin's mouth.

"WH-WHA-W-WHAT THE HECK KATARINA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Caitlyn then screamed, wiping off the saliva in her hand. Katarina then stared and smiled at her maniacally.

With quick and agile movements, she went behind Caitlyn and started groping her breasts.

Caitlyn then blushed, deep red.

Ashe got her cheeks redder than before, and tightened her hug around Sona.

"DON'T LOOK SONA!" Ashe then ordered.

"Why~? What's wrong Caitlyn~? A little groping won't hurt. Besides, you are one blessed woman; having huge breasts like this~" Katarina said, groping the breasts of the Sheriff.

Caitlyn can't handle it anymore, and her cheeks are burning. So she closed her eyes, and let out a scream.

This made Sona shiver more.

Ashe calmed down the shivering mute.

_"__TOO MANY LEWD THOUGHTS! AHHHHHH!" _Sona then screamed, and she fell unconscious. Even though she thought of lewd thoughts between her and Ichika, she can't stand Katarina being seductive, very, very seductive.

Caitlyn is still screaming, for Katarina is still groping her breasts.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID KATARINA!" Ashe then said, carrying the unconscious mute like a princess. Caitlyn can't handle it anymore, and she knelt down, panting, and in a weak state.

Katarina knelt down too, and hugged her lovingly; with small hearts floating and popping.

"I knew you liked it Caitlyn~ Hehehe~" Katarina teased.

"Shut up damn it!" Caitlyn said weakly. Katarina just snuggled her.

"I hate you…" Caitlyn whispered. Katarina just snuggled on her back even more.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ichika then shouted in shock. He went down and approached Ashe carrying the unconscious Sona.

"WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS REALLY HAPPENED HERE?!" Ichika then scream in both anger and confusion.

"Katarina made sounds and groped Caitlyn's breasts that made Sona think of many lewd thoughts!" Ashe explained, as she rushed upstairs.

"Why did you—GAH WHAT THE HELL KATARINA?!" Ichika then said, surprised to see Katarina snuggling Caitlyn.

"Help me Ichika…" Caitlyn then said weakly; Katarina's grips sure are tight.

Ichika quickly rushed to Katarina and dragged her away from Caitlyn. Caitlyn sighed in relief, while Ichika then cornered Katarina into a wall, both his hands on both of Katarina's wrists.

"My, my Ichika, this is a bit rough…" Katarina said, smiling at Ichika.

"Why are you even here Katarina? Are your superiors planning on something?" Ichika questioned.

"Well before, they told me to kill you, but now, they had a change of plans, so I have no tasks at hand." Katarina explained.

"Well as long as you won't cause any damn trouble…" Ichika said unhanding her. To his surprise Katarina hugged him, her breasts being squished.

Ichika blushed again, but he can't let go, for Katarina's hug is really tight.

The fact that before I told you all that Katarina is wearing spiky bikini? I take that back, she's not wearing a spiky bikini.

"Oh we're gonna have so much fun Ichika! I guarantee it!" Katarina exclaimed, not noticing the angry glare of a certain Sheriff.

"God help me…" Ichika said to himself, still in the hug of Katarina.

* * *

**AAAAAND I HAVE TO END IT THERE! JEEZ, 9K WORDS?! GODDAMMIT!**

**Finally, this chapter has ended!**

**Also, we both apologize for not including the duet between Ichika and Sona; it's really a hard time to include it though. But no worries; a rest and I'll be typing Chapter X!**

**Now that can be the summer chapter! Or the part where they swim and have fun.**

**This is Harvest and Requiem speaking, over and out…**


	10. The Sunrise

**Harvest back for typing this chapter! Requiem and I had talked about the story's plotlines so now I'll put in here.**

**Once again IS and LoL belongs to their respective owners and we claim no ownership.**

**CHAPTER X**

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_**Time: Unknown**_

"_Ichika! Wait up!" said a little girl with a long brown hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and blue shorts._

"_You're too slow Kate! I'm going to the slide first!" shouted the boy with short blue hair and wearing a grey shirt and black shorts._

_The little girl showed an angry pout, and she ran faster to the boy. Ichika laughed at her and he ran towards the slide._

_But both stopped when an old lady stood in front of them._

_The two children smiled and went to hug her. "Granny!" they both said._

_The old woman smiled and knelt down. "Hello wonderful children!" the old woman said._

_She hugged the two children, and then let them go to the playground._

_She smiled as she watched how the two children played._

"_Um excuse ma'am but are you the caretaker?" said a serious yet comforting voice of a woman._

_The old woman turned to see a young Orimura Chifuyu in her teens. She is wearing a school uniform._

"_Yes I am sweetie. And you must be?" the old woman asked. Chifuyu smiled as she looked at the old woman._

"_My name is Orimura Chifuyu." She said. The old woman's smile then grew wider._

"_Ah old Orimura's daughter." Chifuyu laughed._

"_Yes, I am. I came here because my father tasked me to adopt a little boy he met here before." Chifuyu then explained. The old woman then nodded as she looked at the two children playing happily._

_Chifuyu then went to her side. "Those two are the only children left here?" she asked._

_The old woman nodded. "This orphanage had 10 children before. But in time all the 8 got adopted, leaving these two here." She explained. Chifuyu nodded sadly at her._

"_Well sweetie, you can go talk to the boy…" said the old woman as she approached the two kids._

_Chifuyu did what she was told. She somewhat approached the little boy nervously. She knelt down._

_To her surprise the little boy didn't get scared. "Granny told me you're old man's daughter! You are big!" the little boy said while smiling. Chifuyu just laughed._

_The old woman smiled as she carried the little girl._

"_Granny? Is he leaving?" the little girl asked teary eyed. The old woman nodded sympathetically, letting the little girl cry on her shoulder._

"_Do you want a home little boy?" Chifuyu asked. The little boy smiled even more._

_Chifuyu then stood up. "Ma'am, the little boy wants to come home." She said._

_The old woman nodded as she put the little girl down and kissed her head. The old woman gestured for Chifuyu to follow her to fix the papers._

_Ichika approached the little girl whose name is Kate._

"_Are you okay Kate?" he asked._

_She looked away in disappoinment. "You're leaving me…"_

"_Hey don't be sad," Ichika took both of Kate's hands and looked at her smiling. She looked at him with tears._

"_We might not see each other again!" Kate exclaimed, crying freely._

_Ichika then hugged her. "Yeah we might not see each other again, but I promise you; if we both grow up, we'll see each other again!" Ichika said. Kate sniffed and wiped her tears. She smiled._

"_Promise?" She asked, pinky finger up._

"_Promise!" Ichika said, closing his own pinky finger with Kate's._

_Both smiled. Ichika then ran to Chifuyu at the exit and he waved goodbye. Kate did the same._

"_What's your name little boy?" Chifuyu asked as she held the boy's left hand._

"_My name is Ichika!" he said. Chifuyu smiled._

"_You can call me Chifuyu." Chifuyu replied._

"_Yey I have a big sister!" Ichika said. "Well you have two sisters, Ichika." Chifuyu said, smiling._

"_That's cool!" Ichika then replied._

_The old woman then smiled as she picked up Kate from the ground._

"_Will I be able to see him again?" She asked. The old woman smiled._

"_Of course you will sweetie…Now we must go; your other friends are waiting."_

"_Okay…"_

_And with that, the two of them vanished, leaving a note on the now empty orphanage that read "CLOSED"_

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

* * *

Ichika woke from another dream that contained a flashback. As he did, he saw Caitlyn is beside him.

He smiled as he checked the time on his bracelet that contained his Byakushiki Setsura.

"3:43 am…should we go…?" he asked to himself. He then got in deep thought of the dream he had just witnessed.

"Kate…?" he said to himself.

"Yes Ichika…?" muttered a dreaming Caitlyn. She turned around and ended up on top of Ichika.

Ichika got surprised, but Caitlyn then woke up, and she looked at Ichika.

Ichika can move, but only limited. Caitlyn then placed her hand on Ichika's cheek. Ichika blushed.

"Same dream?" she asked smiling. Ichika nodded slowly. Caitlyn then had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you Ichika…and I waited…" Caitlyn said crying freely.

Ichika smiled, and using his hand, he placed it behind Caitlyn's head. He sat up, and so did Caitlyn. Caitlyn cried even more and she hugged Ichika, where Ichika did the same.

"I-Ichika…! You made me sad…!" Caitlyn whined softly as she placed her head on Ichika's chest.

Ichika got teary eyed, as he rubbed Caitlyn's head.

"I promised to come back right?" Ichika smiled.

Caitlyn then looked at him and bonked his head softly.

"Idiot! I seriously waited for that boy to come back! I never knew it was you. That's why when I first saw you when you arrived here, at Runeterra, you looked familiar to me." Caitlyn explained, pouting angrily.

Ichika smiled as he wiped Caitlyn's tears away. Caitlyn blushed but smiled.

"It might not seem obvious but I also feel that familiarity. So that's why we got along easily…" Ichika said, putting both his hands on Caitlyn's cheeks. Caitlyn blushed even more. Ichika leaned closer and kissed her forehead. Caitlyn smiled.

She turned around and leaned on Ichika's chest. Ichika blushed even more.

Ichika spread his legs out so that Caitlyn can sit comfortably. Out of the blue he wrapped his arms around Caitlyn.

(They really look like a cute couple right now.)

"What time are we going to that resort Caitlyn?" Ichika asked.

"At about 5:30 am. Malzahar said he'll teleport us there so we have a lot of time to prepare here." Caitlyn explained.

Ichika just said "oh" as Caitlyn tried to make herself comfortable. She eventually then placed her head on Ichika's shoulder. Ichika blushed a bit but accepted as is.

"Ichika…" Caitlyn said.

"Yes?"

"Cait will do…" Caitlyn replied. Ichika gave a short nod and smiled.

They were in this state for a good 30 minutes when Ichika asked.

"How did you end up in here anyway?"

Caitlyn, still head on Ichika's shoulder, then explained.

"Katarina and Ashe slept on my bed, snuggling each other so I didn't want to ruin it, Sona slept peacefully on the couch and the only room I found as an option is up here."

Ichika chuckled. "Well don't frown okay? I don't mind you sleeping with me…"

Caitlyn blushed, and then faced Ichika. Ichika blushed even more.

"Um…Cait…?" Ichika then asked.

"Come on we've kissed for like a lot of times where's the harm…?"

"I-I know, but I'm still not used to it…sorry…"

"Then I guess we can start over? Forget those kisses we have…and this one we'll be our first okay…?"

Ichika nodded, still blushing. Caitlyn then started to lean closer.

'_She's really into it…does she have feelings…for me…?' _Ichika thought, as Caitlyn's head got closer she closed her eyes. Ichika gulped, but calmed himself afterwards.

Caitlyn's head is getting closer so Ichika prepared. He then remembered that he has also kissed Houki two times, but he will have an explanation for it at the right time and place.

Ichika then started to lean closer as well.

Both of them then ended the distance and connected both their lips. Tongue not included. Oh wait, I spoke too soon.

Caitlyn forced her tongue inside Ichika, since the boy has no choice, he let it in.

Ichika got overwhelmed by this but thankfully Caitlyn disconnected.

A smile is present on her face.

'_I see…so that kiss…it's full of feelings…bottled feelings?…' _Ichika then thought. He smiled.

"Thank you Ichika…" Caitlyn simply said.

"No problem, Cait…" Ichika replied. He then got out of the bed and stretched.

"Let's go Cait; we must prepare breakfast." Ichika said as he started to go downstairs.

"Sure!" Caitlyn said a bit loudly as she also went down and followed Ichika.

* * *

Malzahar is sitting on a chair at the dining area's table. He removed his scarf as he drank his coffee. He put it on again as he finished.

Just then, a white light started glowing at his right. He got surprised but calmed down as the white light faded and it revealed a hooded figure who Malzahar figured out as Mistress Rose.

Malzahar then stood up quickly and bowed down.

"No need to bow down, it is alright." She said as she removed her hood to reveal her long blonde hair. **(A/N: I did tell you all that Mistress Rose looks like Samus without her armor right? –Harvest)**

Malzahar went back to his seat and Mistress Rose sat beside him.

"What brings you here, Mistress…?" Malzahar then asked, having caution with his choice of words.

All of a sudden Mistress Rose fell down on Malzahar's shoulder. The sorcerer got surprised by this, as he then turned around and let the Mistress lie down on his lap.

"Um, Mistress…?" Malzahar asked nervously. He then calmed down as he saw that she is okay. Malzahar then realized that the Mistress is asleep.

"Asleep…" he muttered as he looked down at one of the Institute's best Summoners.

Out of knowledge Malzahar started rubbing the Mistress's hair gently.

Malzahar then stopped. _'This is unacceptable and foolish! I cannot touch my superior!'_ he then thought.

To his surprise the Mistress woke up, and got up from his lap.

"M-Mistress! I apologize for—"

"Don't be, Malzahar…"

"Pardon?"

The Empress of Mana stared at him and smiled as she stood up and sat on Malzahar's lap. This caught him off guard as the Summoner placed her right arm at Malzahar's neck and her left arm at Malzahar's back.

The sorcerer had nothing to do but hold her back and rest his left arm on her waist.

(Under that hood and scarf I know Malzahar is blushing.)

"Just let me sleep for a while…I have an exhausting evening yesterday…" Mistress Rose said as she placed her head again on Malzahar's shoulder and surprisingly slept.

Malzahar got speechless but he let his superior rest.

* * *

He did not notice Ichika and Caitlyn who were already downstairs and staring at them. Before any one of them spoke, Malzahar then made the 'shush' sign to let them know that the Mistress is asleep.

Caitlyn then sat down at another chair on the other side of the table while Ichika made coffee for both of them. After he did, he placed two mugs on the table; one for him and the other for Caitlyn. He then sat down next to her.

"How long have you two been staying there?" Malzahar then asked softly, not wanting to wake his superior.

"The moment Mistress Rose came here." Caitlyn replied softly as well. Ichika drank his coffee slowly.

"Well, should we wake the others?" Ichika then asked, in a soft tone of course.

Caitlyn shook her head. "No, don't. Let them rest Ichika. Malzahar will teleport us there right?" Caitlyn replied with a smile. Malzahar just nodded as he cradled the Mistress close, making her smile in her sleep.

A few minutes of peaceful silence, and then Caitlyn's door opened slowly.

All three looked at the door and they saw Ashe, not wearing her hood thus revealing her long white hair, carrying a sleeping Katarina on her back.

She smiled at the three of them. She then laid Katarina down on a chair, waking her up. Katarina yawned and slept on the table. Ashe took a chair, placed it beside Katarina and sat on it.

"What's going on Malzahar? Is the Mistress okay?" Ashe then asked softly as well.

Malzahar shook his head. "The Mistress is tired, and so she slept, not on a bed though…" Malzahar then explained.

Ashe nodded. "Well, we never thought that you and Katarina were, 'touchy-feely' to each other." Malzahar then said.

This made Ashe blush a bit but she spoke as well.

"We're close friends even though enemies. She's really sweet I can assure you, and she can also be the protective one." As she said that, Katarina elbowed her weakly, for she is somewhat half-asleep. Ashe softly giggled, which Ichika found cute.

Caitlyn then finished her coffee, and so did Ichika.

Sona then woke up and she stood up from the couch. She yawned as she sat on a chair near Ichika's other side. Being still drowsy, Sona laid her head on Ichika's shoulder, making the boy blush.

Caitlyn eyed her for this. Ashe, who was playing with Katarina's red hair, eyed the Maven of Strings as well.

Malzahar softly chuckled at the sight. And at that moment, the Mistress woke up. She smiled at Malzahar and she quickly got up from Malzahar's lap and sat on the chair next to him.

Ashe softly woke Katarina up, resulting to the redhead clinging to the archer. Katarina had her arms around Ashe as Ashe hugged her close.

Mistress Rose stared at the two of them. "She can be clingy too…ehehe…" Ashe then said, smiling at the Mistress. Mistress Rose then understood her and looked at the sleeping Sona who has her head lying on Ichika's shoulder. She then woke up, and she fixed herself. The Mistress just gave her a warm smile, while Caitlyn hugged Ichika, staring evilly at Sona.

"Okay, you all might be wondering why I'm here. The real reason I came here is because I…ummm…" The Mistress then began to blush. No one expected this. Katarina, even though a bit drowsy, once she saw the Mistress's blushing face, her cheeks heated up, and Ashe hid her face on Katarina's shoulder.

Caitlyn hid her face on Ichika's chest, making the boy's cheek turn deep red. Sona, who began to open her eyes and saw that Mistress Rose is blushing, hid her face on Ichika's shoulder making the boy's face turn full deep red.

Malzahar then looked down, for he can't stand the face his superior is making.

All of them never thought that the strong and authoritive Mistress Rose, the Empress of Mana, had a soft, shy and cute side.

"_SHE'S SO DAMN CUTE!" _all the girls then said in their thoughts. Well except for Sona, for she speaks through telepathy.

"_What is happening?!"_ Ichika then said to himself, taking note that Sona can hear him, but to his surprise Sona did not move, and even wrapping her arms around Ichika.

"_MISTRESS WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" _Malzahar then thought to himself.

"M-My a-a-apologies for the s-s-sudden action, but I-I can't really e-e-express myself when it comes to this…" Mistress Rose stuttered, her blush covering most of her face.

"Um…I-It's alright Mistress…" Ichika said, a bit nervous.

Seeing the reactions of everyone around her, Mistress Rose, although a leader, flung herself to Malzahar.

"Help me Malzahar!" she screamed as she hugged Malzahar. Malzahar's face, although covered with a scarf and a hood, turned red, deep red.

Ashe then calmed down, and she shook the still dazed Katarina gently. Caitlyn hugged Ichika tighter, so did Sona. "I…can't…breathe…" Ichika said.

Both girls then stopped hugging him. Sona then hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around his stomach. Ichika who felt Sona's breasts at his back turned bright red again. Caitlyn pouted angrily at Sona.

"No fair Sona!" she said. As she was about to hug Ichika, the boy stood up.

"PLEASE! E-Enough!" he said, in a tone of pleading. Both girls looked at him and nodded, understanding him.

"_I apologize Ichika. It's very rude for me not to say good morning, and hug you suddenly…" _ Sona then said. Ichika let out a sigh of relief. He then looked at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn blushed at the face Ichika is giving. She looked down. "I-I'm sorry as well Ichika…"

Ichika sat back down, rubbing both of Sona's and Caitlyn's hair.

"It's alright, you two are forgiven. Ashe? You two okay?" Ichika then asked, placing both of his hands on the table.

"Yeah, we're fine. Katarina's still a bit…shocked…" said Ashe who is hugging a motionless Katarina with eyes open.

Eventually she snapped out of it.

"She's so damn cute…" Katarina said. She then got away from Ashe's hug and felt guilty.

"And I thought I am cuter…" she muttered.

"With Sona, Ahri, Annie, Tristana and the other girls present, you won't stand a chance." Ashe said, smiling. Katarina looked at her and smiled.

"Oh I'll be cute…" Katarina said with a toothy grin. She then looked at Ichika and greeted him a 'good morning.'

Now all eyes turned to Malzahar with the still embarrassed Mistress Rose who has her arms around the sorceress.

Malzahar cleared his throat. "T-The Mistress w-wanted to ask if she can come with us today…" he said. Mistress Rose then went back to her chair looking down, still embarrassed.

She cleared her throat as well. "Y-Yes, but I am not forcing you though…" she said.

The girls and Ichika looked at one another when finally Caitlyn spoke.

"You are most welcome Mistress." She then said. Mistress looked at her and smiled.

"I appreciate your kindness, all of you. And this is actually my first time to get together with Champions from the League…" she then explained.

"You can call us friends Mistress, well maybe not for me but you get the picture." Katarina then said.

Mistress Rose looked at her and smiled. "I will consider you a friend as well, Noxian, I mean, Katarina." She replied. Katarina smiled back.

Ichika then grinned. "So shall we get ready? It's just a few minutes before 5." He then said. All nodded in agreement, and they stood up to get prepared. Caitlyn, together with Mistress Rose then went inside her room to bathe and get dressed. Ashe and Katarina decided to clean and dress themselves at the house's bathroom.

Ichika then looked at Sona who seemed out of options.

"There is a bathroom upstairs." Ichika said. Sona looked at him and smiled, as both of them went up to the bathroom inside Ichika's room.

Malzahar did a quick teleport to his room at the Institute for him to dress as well.

* * *

After a few minutes they all went back to the dining hall.

Ichika was the first to go down, so he waited for the others to come.

Malzahar then reappeared, and now he's wearing a white plain shirt, grey shorts and sneakers. He did kept the hood and scarf though.

"They're connected." He then said. Ichika on the other hand, is still wearing the light blue shirt and he changed into his navy blue swimming trunks, and is wearing plain white flip-flops.

Sona then started to go downstairs.

Malzahar elbowed Ichika. "What is it?" Ichika then asked. Malzahar's eyes then glowed and shimmered.

"Prepare yourself." he whispered.

Sona then appeared to the two.

"And here comes the lovely Sona; wearing a dark grey tank top that has a face of an animated kitten at the chest part, said tank top revealing a bit of her light blue bra, a black not so long, or rather a skimpy skirt, navy blue sandals and her hair still in the pigtails that she wanted. Indeed, the Maven of Strings has exceptional beauty in her." Malzahar then said loudly like a commentator, making Ichika blush a bit.

"_Please, the compliments…"_ Sona then said shyly. Sona then went in front of Ichika; both of them stared and blushed.

Then opened the bathroom door of the house, and out came Katarina first.

"Out from the door appears one of Noxus's prized assassin; both for beauty and skill! She's wearing a black bra and black shorts as well, and black sandals to top it all off. Her beautiful red hair is tied into a ponytail and she has a towel on her shoulder and her face reveals a smile of triumph. Her choice of clothing shows that even a Noxian female can top that of a Demacian!" Malzahar said, looking at the now staring Ichika.

Katarina giggled at Ichika's reaction. "No need for words…" she simply said as she winked at Ichika. Ichika looked down in a flustered manner.

Ashe then went out a bit timidly.

"Next is the archer from Frejlord! Ashe wears a white bra, a long light blue skirt, and her hair has a white rose clip attached to it, near her right ear. Her hair by the way is not tied or braided or anything, she just let it loose down, to be picked up by the wind in case needed for such purposes." Malzahar then said, making Ashe blush. Ichika's nose started to bleed.

"We're not done here yet!" Malzahar said to Ichika, who is wiping his bloody nose with tissue.

The door of the room of Caitlyn then opened and out came a shy and blushing Caitlyn.

"Lastly, the Sheriff of Piltover appears! She's wearing a loose purple shirt that exposes her right shoulder, and by the looks of it, she's also wearing a purple bikini, being said that she's not wearing shorts or a skirt but the underwear part of her bikini. She too, has nothing on her hair, she let it hang loose down and she wears a large hat as protection for the sun. Now who said a police officer can't look hot and tough at the same time?" Malzahar said, finishing his statement with applauds from the 'audience'.

Ichika then had another nosebleed and he went down to the floor as if shot.

Caitlyn hid her face with the hat. "Malzahar! You sounded like a perv! And stop staring at me much!" she protested. Malzahar then gave Ichika another tissue, and helped him up.

"U-Um, are we all set?" Ichika asked. "I have already teleported your baggage to your specific rooms at the resort's hotel. Don't worry, I have paid for it, and you will only pay less." Malzahar explained.

They all nodded in relief.

"C-Caitlyn? Is it o-okay for me to come out now?" a voice then said. The door then opened wide, and it revealed Mistress Rose, wearing a dark blue one piece, a backless one, that shapes the 'decent' parts of her body. She wears blue flip flops and has her blonde hair tied to a ponytail, like Katarina's.

Malzahar stared at his superior in a shocked manner. "M-Malzahar! I-I-I advise you not to look a-at me much!" the Summoner protested. Malzahar then nodded and went out of the house quickly. Katarina then gave Caitlyn a high five.

"Malzahar…u-um…we should go now…" Ichika said nervously, sweating a bit. Being surrounded by gorgeous model looking females wearing swimsuits or beachwear is not his strong suit, well; being with the girls at the Academy is different though.

Malzahar then went back inside. "R-Right!" he then said, as he started to cast a spell. Caitlyn quickly locked the door of her house.

* * *

All of them glowed, and then they got teleported to the resort's hotel's second floor, that has a veranda that shows the scene of the sun rising. As it did, they saw the large pool and the other parts of the Institute of War. Ichika never knew that the Institute is much like of a town, or city.

"What a wonderful sight!" Ashe then said. Her life being stuck inside a cold place is really out of the ordinary but also boring, and she never usually sees the inside of the Institute, so all of these are a first to her.

"_Indeed, the Institute is a sight to behold…"_ Sona then said with a warm smile. She didn't notice that Ichika is staring at her too much. Ichika quickly looked away.

"This is better than those said 'sights' at Zaun…just plain disgusting…' Katarina then said. She stared at the sunrise unfolding right in front of her and the group.

Malzahar had his arms crossed as he looked at the sunrise as well.

Caitlyn smiled, and she looked at Ichika. Ichika was somehow deep in thought even though smiling.

"Something the matter?" Caitlyn then asked. Ichika looked at her.

"Just some personal thoughts Cait, and surely you know who I'm referring to…" he then said.

Caitlyn then took his left arm and wrapped her right arm around it. "It's gonna be alright" she simply said.

"Young love…calling each other with pet names…" Mistress Rose then said. Sona, Katarina and Ashe were also observing the two individuals alongside her.

Malzahar chuckled, as he teleported again, this time to the resort's own restaurant.

"Ichika called Caitlyn with a nickname! Outrageous!" Ashe then said quietly, just for her and the other girls to hear.

"_I can agree; it makes me jealous…"_ Sona then added.

Katarina's right eye started twitching. Because of her silence she has already thought of ways on killing Ichika, but brushed it all off at once.

"Now, now ladies, it's alright to be jealous, but don't get to the point where one starts to kill another okay?" Mistress Rose then hushed. The three females then nodded.

Malzahar then teleported back."Breakfast is ready, after that we can swim." He said. The somewhat warm air calmed down as all of them got teleported to the restaurant. It has cottages as tables.

The only problem with the cottages is that it's only for three people.

Ichika went to the cottage a bit near to the pool. Caitlyn immediately followed him, and so did Katarina, Ashe and Sona. As Ichika and Caitlyn sat down, Katarina sat on the last chair. Ashe's and Sona's jaws dropped at their defeat, while Katarina smiled playfully.

* * *

Mistress Rose smiled as she sat down beside Malzahar, whose cottage is behind where Ichika is. Seeing that the two seems to need some private time, Ashe and Sona went to the third cottage, both in anger and defeat.

Malzahar has already ordered light snacks as breakfast so the food came sooner rather than later.

The food served was tuna sandwiches and garlic bread. Oh and there's orange juice too.

"So…why are you here…Katarina…?!" Caitlyn then asked a hint of anger in her voice.

"Now no need for jealousy Sheriff…I just wanted to be close to Ichika…" she replied, smiling at Ichika.

Ichika swallowed his sandwich hard. He coughed a bit and drank his orange juice. He finished as it's just half empty.

Caitlyn ate calmly. (Calmly I say caaaaaaaalmly.)

Too calm. Caitlyn finished her food WITHOUT even looking at Katarina.

"U-Um, C-Cait? A-Are you okay? Your face is becoming…scary…" Ichika then said as he ate his last sandwich and drank all of his juice.

Caitlyn looked at him with a dark aura forming around her.

Ichika turned pale. Katarina just giggled.

"Such a sweet sight, eh Malzahar?" Mistress Rose then said as she put sun block on both her legs. Malzahar, who's drinking his juice with a straw just nodded. Mistress Rose then looked at Malzahar gaining his attention.

"Mistress?" he asked, drinking all of his juice.

"Feed me…my hands are sticky because of the sun block."Mistress Rose then said a bit timidly. Malzahar then removed his hood and scarf, revealing his short white hair and eyes that turned a bit pale but shining white.

"Is…Is it really necessary for you to show your face?"Mistress Rose then asked.

(To shorten things up I'll call her Rose rather than Mistress Rose.)

"Yes Mistress. Its summer after all." Malzahar said as he took a sandwich and offered it to his superior.

Rose blushed a bit, but accepted the sandwich. She ate the half of it, surprisingly.

She chewed. And chewed. And chewed. And chewed. And swallowed.

The Summoner then ate the remaining sandwich, while Malzahar took out his towel and wiped her hands.

Rose's blush turned to a shade of red.

After wiping, and she swallowing her food, Malzahar then stared onto the table, deep in thought.

The Summoner wanted to ask what's bugging him but she knew the answer very well.

It's about the demon.

Aatrox…

* * *

Ashe and Sona watched as Ichika, Caitlyn and Katarina conversed with each other.

"Dammit…" they both said.

"Hello~" then said a sweet voice. Out of nowhere the empty seat of their cottage then got a person sitting on it. Said person have ears that resembled those of a fox and a white tail sticking out.

"Hey Ahri…" Ashe then said, her anger has subsided a bit but she's still staring at Ichika and her two companions.

Sona smiled warmly at the kitsune. Ahri smiled at her back.

Ashe then saw that the two were having a lovely stare at each other.

She coughed a bit and gained both of their attention. "What's with those loving stares? I know Ahri can make any man and woman fall for her, but yours is just different…" Ashe then said, making Sona blush.

Ahri giggled at how the Maven of Strings looked so cute.

"_W-Well, I once fell for her…but without her Charm though…"_ Sona then said. One explanation is all Ashe needed, for Ahri nodded at her statement.

"_We only lasted for two years though…and the reason is because I let go…with the reason that girls should love boys…"_ Sona then added, making her frown. Ahri scooted over to her and her one tail became nine as she wrapped it around Sona.

"Hey it's alright…I understand right? It's no one's fault okay?" Ahri reassured, making Sona teary-eyed.

Sona then hugged her once lover now friend and cried softly. Ahri rubbed her head. Sona smiled.

Ashe cracked a smile as well. Seeing cute things like this is what makes her day bright. And by bright the sun has already fully risen.

Sona then stopped sobbing as Ahri wiped her tears away. She then gave the Maven of Strings a kiss on the forehead, making her turn a bright pink. Ahri smiled.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you…" Ahri then said.

"_Same here…"_ Sona replied. They did not let go on each other's embrace.

Ashe then stared at the two when a soft hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Katarina smiling at her.

"But I thought—"

"Caitlyn was getting jealous, so I sidestepped out of the way, which she became grateful for." Katarina explained.

"I see…" Ashe then said. Katarina then motioned for Ashe to stand up and follow her. Ashe followed her instructions, leaving the two once lovers in their sweet reunion.

"Where are we going?" Ashe asked. Katarina just walked. Ashe found her answer as they both entered the lady's comfort room.

* * *

Ashe didn't notice that Katarina has a paper bag with her. "Garen and the others will arrive soon, although I don't know how many the 'others' will be."Katarina said.

Ashe just nodded as she took the paper bag and changed inside a stall. By change she just removed her blue skirt, folded it gently and placed it inside the paper bag. As she got out, she noticed that Katarina had removed her short shorts as well. She took the paper bag from Ashe's hand gently and placed her piece of clothing in it.

Katarina placed the paper bag on the sink and faced the mirror. She then untied her ponytail, letting her red hair fall down. She placed the hair clip inside the bag as well.

Ashe then went to her side and removed her white rose hair clip and put it inside the bag as well. Both now have small smiles.

"I remember how you gave that clip to me as a gift on 'my 18th birthday'…when he didn't keep the promise…" Ashe then said. She then looked at Katarina who is still staring at the mirror with a small smile.

"And I still remembered those times you had hair tied in a ponytail…" Ashe continued.

"Because you liked it. You liked it that much. And I like the face you make whenever I do it…" Katarina added. She now looked at Ashe.

Ashe now had a sad smile. Katarina just looked at her.

Katarina then went closer to her. Ashe then had her tears fall. "I-I'm sorry if I-I still r-r-remember our past…" Ashe said, crying freely. Katarina placed her hands on Ashe's cheeks and wiped away the tears. Ashe looked at her. Katarina was just smiling.

"I'm sorry if I made you remember…but it is forbidden love remember? And I know you fell in love because you wanted to forget about him…" Katarina said, remembering the first time she met Ashe in the Fields of Justice.

"B-But…I did like you, once we got to know each other…I'm serious…" Ashe then replied, as the rest of her tears dried…thanks to Katarina.

"I know…" Katarina said. Ashe cried again as she hugged Katarina tightly.

"There, there my lovely snowflake…let it all out…" Katarina said as she hugged Ashe back.

(Who knew the assassin would be so caring?)

* * *

While Ashe and Katarina are having their moment privately, Sona then went to the first cottage to introduce Ahri to Ichika.

"_Well Ichika, I want you to meet Ahri. She is a fellow Champion in the League, and is known widely for her skills." _Sona then said, while Ahri bowed down politely.

Ichika stood up and bowed down as well.

"It's nice to meet you, Ichika…" Ahri said, her fox ears wiggling.

Ichika noticed this and decided to ask. "So you're some kind of…?" Ichika tried to add more, but he asked anyway.

Ahri gave him a smile as she answered. She then showed her nine tails.

"Gumiho, Kitsune, Nine tailed fox…and many more names. But I am notably known as Ahri or often referred to as the Fox." Ahri then explained. Ichika just nodded.

"Can I touch them?" Ichika asked, Ahri giving him a curious expression.

"My ears or my tail?"Ahri asked. Sona and Caitlyn blushed furiously at what they were thinking.

The ears…" Ichika replied. Before Ahri could even reply back, Ichika had already touched her ears and patted her head.

Ahri blushed a bit, but she somewhat purred at the action. Caitlyn and Sona were a bit glaring at Ahri, while the fox just smiled.

What made Ichika stop is when Katarina and Ashe showed, already wearing their swimsuits.

Ichika looked at Ashe, who had a small smile on her face. "Are you alright Ashe?"Ichika asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Ichika, thank you for asking." The archer replied, now looking at him.

"Well if you say so…" Ichika said while smiling.

Katarina then smirked. She then grabbed the archer's hand.

"Katarina! What—"

"BRACE YOURSELF!" Katarina said as she plunged into the water, being followed by a surprised Ashe. As both submerged, Ashe coughed a bit.

"KATARINA! Dammit…" she simply said.

Katarina smirked, as she pointed at the other end of the pool.

Ashe looked to where she's pointing.

"A race?" Ashe asked, while Katarina nodded.

"First place will get the first room at the hotel!' Katarina said, as she started swimming.

Ashe smiled. She started swimming as well. Ahri and Sona looked at them. Ahri smiled. With her nine tails she covered herself and after a few moments she is now changed into her white bikini. Ichika looked away. Ahri did the same for Sona, revealing her light blue bikini. Sona blushed a bit as Ahri, with the swish of her tail placed both of their clothes on the table, neatly folded.

Ahri then jumped on the pool, timidly followed by Sona. Caitlyn, who got wet because of them then removed her shirt, showing her purple bikini.

"Ichika! Let's go!" Caitlyn said.

Ichika nodded. "O-Okay…" Ichika then removed his shirt and placed it on the chair as he stood up.

All girls, except Mistress Rose of course, stopped at what they're doing and stared at Ichika. Ichika saw them and stared back at them. "Uh anything wrong?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

At the moment he did that, all girls got nosebleeds and floated on the water motionless. Caitlyn fell on the water as well and floated motionless.

Ichika still is dumbfounded, and his caring side started to show.

"?! Are you all alright?" he said as he jumped into the pool as well.

Malzahar had a face palm while Mistress Rose is chuckling.

* * *

**There will be a next part of this chapter, for this is not yet complete. I don't know if Requiem would want to add more, but if not, the next part of this would introduce the other champions, who are Caitlyn's friends of course.**

**-Harvest**

**Hey! I sorry for the delay of this chapter. Hahahaha! It's rather an eventful year for me to be honest. With Rampage 2016, I could not help Harvest. And I don't know if Comic Con will rather derail me in writing. Sorry for saying/ranting in this, but I get in those situations because of some friends I have. ^.^**

**Well… Have a Nice day Everyone! *^***

**-Requiem**


	11. The Sunset

**Continuation of the summer chapter goes here, and some additional plotlines included. Enjoy!**

**-Harvest**

**P.S. I won't be using Roman numerals anymore, because if you think about it too much your brain can explode.**

* * *

**11**

"Prepare yourself, Sheriff, for I shall win this contest and get to sleep with Ichika!" Katarina said heartily. She is being carried by Ashe on her shoulders.

"Say that again and I will end you!" Caitlyn retorted, as she is being carried by Ichika on his shoulders.

"How did I end up in this ridiculous competition?!" Ichika said, a bit blushing since Caitlyn is on his shoulders, and they're at the pool.

"I-Ichika! Don't move your h-head too much!" Caitlyn then said her face a bit red.

"How could I not?! For some reason your—"

"Enough with the chatter!" Ashe then said, cutting off Ichika in mid sentence. "Keep yourselves steady. Ready Katarina?" she then asked.

Katarina smirked. "Charge!" she screamed. Ashe walked towards Ichika and Caitlyn, although slow, they got to their destination. Caitlyn's and Katarina's hands locked with each other and tried to push the other one out.

It was a steady battle; the assassin from Noxus and the Sheriff of Piltover are both equally matched.

"Having a hard time Caitlyn?" Katarina teased. Caitlyn smiled.

"Not really." She replied.

Ichika on the other hand, can't keep his balance. He needs to win no matter what, even if that would make him sleep with Caitlyn.

Ashe had a rather dirty idea. She looked at Ichika gaining his attention and she smiled flirtatiously and winked.

Ichika felt his cheeks burn. His feet started trembling and his arms weren't holding enough.

"What the…" and before Caitlyn could know what's going on, Katarina successfully pushed her out, plunging into the pool with Ichika.

"WE WON!" both Katarina and Ashe said as Katarina went down from Ashe's shoulders and they both hugged each other.

Caitlyn and Ichika showed themselves to the surface, both coughing.

"Nice round of pool wrestling, so I guess Ichika would be sleeping with the two of you…" Caitlyn said, looking at Ichika accusingly.

Ichika waved his hands in defense. "It's not my fault! Ashe made me blush!" he replied, pointing an accusing finger at the person in trial.

"Oh please Ichika~ I know you liked it~" Ashe said, earning a chuckle from Katarina.

Ichika went silent and just blushed again. Caitlyn then hugged him.

"How dare you to do that to Ichika!" Caitlyn said. Katarina glared at her.

"He's not yours!" Ashe shouted.

"Easy! Easy girls!" Ichika tried to calm them down, but the tension got thicker once he got snatched away by Ahri from Caitlyn's arms.

Ichika found his face being crushed by two round objects. He blushed furiously.

"No one can hurt you now, boy~ don't you trust me~?" Ahri said in a seductive tone.

Ichika believed that this is her Charm that Sona mentioned but never described, and he didn't want to give in into the spell.

So he broke away from Ahri and did a quick butterfly stroke away from the others as well.

'_I'm very sorry Ahri! But I don't like being the prey of you predators!'_ Ichika thought. After the long butterfly stroke he did, he revealed himself to the surface again, only to be greeted by Ahri, Katarina, Ashe and Caitlyn surrounding him.

"Oh shit…" he muttered.

"There is no escape…join me…or perish" Ahri said in a sinister tone.

"Come with me or face the dire consequences…" Ashe then said.

"Either come with me or die…Ichika…" Katarina added.

"Both of us we'll be happy, or else…" Caitlyn added lastly.

Ichika felt cold sweat drip down from his face.

"Y-You are all scaring me…" Ichika said as he got cornered at the side of the pool.

The four girls were about to…pound him…when suddenly Ichika got dragged down.

The girls tried to see who dragged Ichika away and saw that the culprit was…

"Dammit Sona!" Ahri shouted. Sona revealed herself and has a victorious smile, but it faded once she realized that Ichika is now nowhere from her grasp.

"_Ichika! Where are you?!"_ Sona said with fear. They didn't realize that Ichika had swum really fast, surfaced and went to the cottages.

* * *

"Having fun Ichika?" Malzahar then asked. He is not wearing his hood and scarf, so now he reveals his white blue eyes and white hair. Ichika looked at him. "How could I be having fun if there are five girls trying to kill me…or worse than that?!"

Malzahar chuckled. "Consider yourself lucky—"

"I ALMOST GOT KILLED!" Ichika screamed in defense.

"Now calm down. Isn't the same thing happening to you in the Academy?" Malzahar then said. Ichika went silent.

"My apologies for bringing that up." Malzahar added.

"It's alright…" Ichika said, now with a smile. "Truth to be told, I actually miss them…" he said, with only Malzahar to hear. The five girls are at the far side of the pool.

"Have fun first Ichika. There is time, and there will always be time for you to think about them." Malzahar simply said. "Thanks…" Ichika replied.

"Now the others have arrived, and Mistress Rose is already talking to them. What we have in mind is for you to meet them; don't worry because they're not that many."

"I see, very well. Where are they anyway?" Ichika asked. His answer came from a big muscular man whom sounded familiar.

"Well newbie, if you want to know where they are—"

"Enough with the chatter and put me down bro!"

"Haha! I see! Very well Luxanna!"

"Lux is enough, Garen…"

With another hearty laugh he put Lux down from his shoulders to face the 'newbie'.

"Hi! I'm Luxanna Crownguard, but you can call me Lux!" the blonde female said, offering a hand to Ichika.

Ichika timidly accepted the handshake. Lux, the female he is now shaking hands with is wearing a yellow bikini and white flip flops. That's it.

After the handshake, Lux, who can't contain her excitement, hugged Ichika, earning another chuckle from Malzahar.

"I can't believe it; I'm hanging out with the new Champion of the League!" she said.

Ichika had his face burn red. The female's decent parts are now in contact with his body.

Garen gave another hearty laugh and cleared his throat. "Aren't you being too…intimate with the boy Lux?"

"Nope! This is my way of greeting people!" Lux replied, further deepening the hug. Ichika felt his nose about to get a nosebleed. "And can't you believe that this boy is charming?" Lux added, making Ichika blush harder.

Garen gave yet another hearty laugh.

"Well young lad, I congratulate you for having first contact with my sister." Garen said.

"Um, t-thanks, Captain of the Dauntless Vanguard…" Ichika replied. Lux's head then went to Ichika's shoulder. "So…warm…" Lux muttered.

"Ah I see you haven't forgotten! I knew we've met before!" Garen then said. Ichika smiled a bit, and then Lux stopped hugging him. Malzahar then gave Ichika a tissue for him to wipe the blood from his nose.

"Well sorry for interrupting your little reunion but where the others are anyway?" another female voice said. All eyes turned to Leona, or rather, Pool Party Leona who is just standing there, a bit impatient.

And then showed Mistress Rose smiling at them.

"My apologies but I shall lead the way…" Malzahar said.

"Thank you Malzahar but you all go on ahead, including you Mistress; I will be talking with the 'newbie' as we go to the pool." Leona said, throwing her umbrella, beach umbrella at Ichika's direction, making him catch it.

"Very well" Rose said, as she ushered all of them to follow Malzahar to the pool.

As all of them are out of sight, Leona started walking, making Ichika catch up a bit.

* * *

"The name's Leona, newbie" Leona said, with a bit of coldness in it.

"Oh um, nice to uh meet you, Leona…my name is Ichika…" he replied timidly. He adjusted the umbrella from his shoulder to make him comfortable.

"Ah the boy who got transported here, so it is true. I actually watched your first battle against the coldest queen I've known; Lissandra. Your combat capabilities need a little more adjustments and refinements, but what you showed is very exceptional." Leona said the thrill visible in his eyes.

Ichika had a light blush. "Thanks, Leona…" he then replied timidly again.

Leona then looked at him quizzically. "Why do you reply so timidly? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I-I am fine…I just have this weird feeling that you're some kind of strict Champion or something…" Ichika explained.

Leona smiled, that for Ichika, is the warmest one he had ever seen.

"Yes I may be strict sometimes and I am a well respected Champion of the League but do not worry; I can take care of other people as well." She replied.

"Oh I see…well that's good. Sorry for having a wrong impression of you." Ichika said, now smiling a bit. Leona gave out a small giggle, a beautiful one.

"It is alright. I apologize as well for making you uncomfortable." Leona then said.

"No its fine really." Ichika replied quickly.

After the exchange of words both laughed softly, both of them now have established a connection with each other.

"Jeez I'm really sorry for starting cold…I'm just stressed out the past few weeks. Glad Caitlyn organized this get together." Leona then said once both reached their destination.

Ichika placed the large beach umbrella on the first cottage for it is not needed and joined Leona by her side.

"It's alright.' He simply said. He smiled. Leona smiled back.

Out from the water Lux showed and dragged Ichika in it. The splashes of water shot Leona's face and she started laughing.

"I HAVE HIM NOW~!" Lux said in a sweet tone, hugging the boy. Ahri then showed beside her, showing a face with killing intent.

"Ichika you better explain yourself!" Caitlyn then said, appearing at Ichika's left.

Ichika gulped. Twice.

"Flirting with another girl, eh boy?" Ahri said her tone not sweet.

"Not just one, but _two_…" Katarina added, appearing behind Ichika. She seemed to be taller than the others, because she is on Ashe's shoulders again. Ashe is also in a not so angry and jealous mood like the others.

Ichika had a cold sweat drop from his forehead and down to his nose.

"_No…mercy…"_ Sona then muttered, appearing in front of him. Her eyes seem to glow with killing intent.

'_I am so screwed…'_ Ichika thought.

"_Yeah you are…" _Sona added, earning another gulp from the boy.

Leona had a face palm. She sighed. "Does this normally happen?" Leona asked Malzahar, who appeared beside her.

He chuckled. "All the time."

"Not to mention all of the girls present, except me of course, and you and Lux and Ahri , has already kissed the boy!" Mistress Rose then popped up beside Malzahar, having a smile on her face.

Leona blushed. "W-What the hell?! So this newbie is abusing these girls for his own malicious intents?! A pervert! They have fallen for him, him…who's a trickster!" Leona said with rage.

"It's not like that!" Malzahar tried to explain. '_Dammit Summoner…'_ he thought as he looked at Rose with a teasing smile.

"So that kind façade he showed is nothing but farce…used to trick females! Too bad I won't fall for him…" Leona said her rage still present but now having an eager smile.

"Actually it's the girls who kissed him..." Malzahar then added, hoping to change the Radiant Dawn's mind. He has seen her angry, and wouldn't mind avoiding it.

"That's because he has played with their minds!" Leona replied.

"Now, now, you're getting too carried away by your stress oh great Radiant Dawn, you can sit here, and I can also assure you that Ichika, that man over there, is a caring and loving person." Malzahar then explained as Leona sat down.

"I trust you, Prophet, in what you're saying, but I will not let my guard down…" she added as she calmed down.

Malzahar sighed in relief. "I knew you would understand…now I must take my leave…I have important matters to attend to." Malzahar said, changing into his normal clothes. Leona smiled warmly as he vanished leaving her alone.

She watched as Mistress Rose and Garen joins the group in the pool.

She now observes the newbie, Ichika, the White Knight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Academy…

How many days, weeks, months have passed since Ichika's sudden disappearance? Houki lost track of counting. She decided not to over think too much, for her depression might affect everyone, and consume her.

It's been a month after summer vacation, and school has resumed. The council has explained that the situation of having a lost student is now at hand.

Well it is true: Dr. Kenmi alongside her sister and Kanzashi are now developing a device that would take them to other 'dimensions', and somehow the project proves successful and is progressing.

But somehow, Houki can't help but remember those dreams and events that happened, concerning all of them.

Especially that time they kissed.

She dropped her head on the table.

"_The hell am I thinking?!" _Houki thought. She knows it was their first kiss, but why does it feel natural?

As she continues to question it she heard the bell. It's now their lunch time. She raised her head to be greeted by Charlotte, a warm smile present.

"O-Oh hi Cha-Charlotte-san…" Houki then said. She smiled as well.

"Eh, Shinonono-san are you feeling alright? You don't need to greet me formally!" the blonde explained. Houki felt her smile grew wider, and more natural.

"Yeah, sorry about that…it's been a tough year…" she said.

"It's a tough year for all of us…" Rin then entered. She appeared right beside Charlotte.

"I can agree no more" then added Laura. She then appeared behind Houki, nearly surprising her, and her arms are crossed.

Cecilia then showed up in front of her. Houki jumped from her seat but was calmed down by another female: Sarashiki Tatenashi. She winked at Houki.

"Now, we can all get through this by believing in each other okay? Especially in Ichika-san…" Cecilia then said, making all the girls present sigh, including herself.

Houki then stood up, carrying with her a packed container that fills her lunch.

"Alright, then let's go eat at the rooftop!" she said.

All girls nodded and went out of the room.

* * *

Back at the resort…

"A pretty hectic day right newbie?" Garen said who's wearing his normal outfit, which is his combat uniform. He raised his goblet filled with champagne up.

Ichika sighed. He's now wearing his IS Academy uniform.

"Yes it is indeed, Garen…" he said as he ate a candy that he took out from his pants' pocket. He threw the wrapper precisely at the near trash can.

"Ah is that candy the so called Whiskey Bon-Bon that they sell downstairs?" Garen asked as he drank from his glass.

Ichika smiled as he chewed the candy. "From where I came from, this is far more convenient and cheaper than buying actual liquor." Ichika explained. He then offered Garen one.

Garen laughed.

"I do not need one, Knight, for I prefer liquid than that!" as he said that he finished the champagne in his goblet. He placed the empty goblet at the table.

They were actually at the second floor of the hotel where their rooms are located.

Ichika finished one candy and ate another.

"Well I'll be off then, Knight—"

"Can you please stop calling me that?" Ichika interrupted. Garen gave another laugh.

"But you are the White Knight! It is important for fellow Champions to greet each other formally by using their known alias." Garen explained.

"But you can just call me by my name, like how I called you…" Ichika explained to the Captain, of the Dauntless Vanguard.

"Ah I see…very well…then I must go now…newbie…" Garen said a bit mockingly.

Ichika just smiled as he finished the candy in his mouth. He only bought two, even though he can pretty much handle 15 Whiskey Bon-Bons.

As he stared at the beautiful night sky, Leona stood beside him. The table is a few inches away from Ichika's left side.

"Finding serenity at the evening sky…how calm…" Leona then said. Ichika looked at her and saw that she's wearing her yellow-golden tank top and an orange long skirt.

"Well, it does make me wonder…" Ichika said, as he looked at the clouds moving. In a matter of seconds the moon showed up.

For a good five minutes the two Champions stared at it, when Leona decided to speak.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" she asked, looking at Ichika.

Ichika laughed a bit. "I get the reference" and as he said that, Leona laughed as well.

"So it seems you're not a bad person as I judged…I apologize for thinking so…" Leona explained, bowing her head.

Ichika just nodded. "U-Uh its fine, umm, Leona, as long as we get along with each other…"

Leona then looked at him with a smile.

"You sounded like you just confessed to me…" she said, a bit blushing.

"W-What the?! NO I DID NOT CONFESS! It's just because some females mistook my kindness for flirting…well it happens sometime…" he explained. Leona approached him and gave a warm reassuring hug.

"From what Malzahar told me, you're a kind and caring person, and I respect that. All the girls that are with you know that very well." Leona said. Ichika blushed a bit but returned the hug.

They both broke away from the hug. Both have smiles.

"Well I have to rest then…I'll see you in the morning." Leona said, turning around and walking to her room, which is room number 18.

Ah yes the rooms. Ichika then proceeded to where he stays, which is room 15.

And his roommate is someone he can get along with.

* * *

"Ashe?" he softly asked. "Are you already asleep?"

Ashe then sat up from the bed and yawned. "I'm awake…I'm awake…" she said.

Ichika smiled and sat on the bed as well, beside her. Ashe is now wearing her usual outfit that has a hood. The said hood is currently not resting on her head.

"It's been a tiring day, you can go sleep now…" Ichika said softly. Ashe's head then dropped on Ichika's shoulder, clearly stating that she has fallen asleep again.

Ichika then felt both of her hands wrap around him and tightened. He understood Ashe's condition; she has a somewhat traumatizing experience with an individual leaving her.

The boy hugged the archer, making both of them feel warmth. Ashe found this comfortable, and loosened her grip on Ichika, while she made her head rest on Ichika's arms.

He smiled.

"It'll be alright…" he simply said. He then yawned.

Ichika positioned Ashe straightly to let her head rest on a pillow. As he did, he surrendered himself to sleep as well.

When both of them are asleep, Ashe suddenly hugged him, not wanting to let go.

* * *

At room 14…

"So I'm sleeping with a Demacian eh?" Katarina said, as she fixed the bed. She's only wearing her black bra and panty.

"Oh come on Katarina~ we've done this before remember~?" Lux said who's wearing her white bra and panty, and is in a cute pouting face.

"Yeah when you were head over heels for me…" Katarina said as she lay down on the bed.

Lux giggled, as she crawled in the bed as well.

She instantly hugged the Noxian from behind and hid her face in her red hair.

"I never remember you being clingy…" Katarina said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

"I'm always like this…" Lux then said, even though her voice is muffled. She fell asleep as well.

* * *

At room 16…

"This is really unfair…why do I have to share a room with you two?" Caitlyn whined. Apparently, this is her assigned room, alongside Ahri and Sona.

"_We can't blame Malzahar though, he's the judge of the competitions we did earlier at the pool…"_ Sona said. She's wearing her light blue and a bit blue long dress.

"Yeah, and I kinda like this kind of thing too…" Ahri, in her red kimono, said. Her nine tails showed up.

Her eyes were filled with lust.

"The hell are you…you doing Ahri?" Caitlyn asked, a bit nervous. Ahri then touched her cheek.

"I wonder what the Sherriff tastes like…" Ahri said to herself. She licked her lips.

Caitlyn looked at Sona who seems to be smiling. _"Have fun!"_ she just said.

Caitlyn then looked back at Ahri, who is now near her face.

"J-J-Just what kind of m-m-m-malicious intent do you have, f-f-fox?" Caitlyn asked. She feels afraid for this certain Champion.

Ahri smiled and moved closer.

Caitlyn closed her eyes. She thought she would get kissed.

And she was right! But not on the lips though, but on the forehead!

"You need to rest Sherriff…it's been a long day." Ahri said, as she snuggled the now drowsy female.

"Ahri…what was…that?" Caitlyn asked before yawning.

"A sleeping spell, because like I said, you need to rest." Ahri replied. The Sherriff just smiled in understanding and closed her eyes. She fell asleep on Ahri's arms.

Sona then made her head fall on Ahri's shoulder, tired as well. Ahri smiled.

She then fixed both of them on the bed and tucked them underneath her tails. She yawned and fell asleep in between them.

Ahri did not feel the warm arms of both Champions hugging her.

* * *

At room 17…

The Summoner, Mistress Rose is already sleeping. Her roommate is Malzahar, but he is nowhere to be seen.

* * *

While in room 18, both Garen and Leona are in their usual combat outfits, but not sleeping. They have their weapons ready, and they seem to be waiting.

In a few seconds Malzahar showed up to them, and the two Champions stood up.

"It is time. Shall we go?" the Prophet of the Void asked. Both nodded, and with a snap of his finger all three of them vanished.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER! Even though it's a bit short…**

**Well Requiem said he'll be adding some more plotlines or scenes I guess.**

**Now I need to think of how to start Chapter 10 of Purrs of Arc…or if its already, then yay me**

**See you next time!**

**-Harvest**

**Added some slight touches and plotlines... It will be sprung later... Just doing it secretly...**

**-Requiem**


	12. The Eve

**Well, here's the new chapter.**

**Requiem and I need to make haste CUZ CHRISTMAS IS COMING AGAIN!**

**LoL and IS belongs to their respective owners…**

**-Harvest**

**CHAPTER 12**

* * *

Malzahar, Garen and Leona got transported to a hillside in the vast plains of Runeterra.

They came here for a reason: find and try to interrogate the demon.

As they waited, something appeared right behind Malzahar. A rather large thing behind him. Aatrox then showed up behind Leona and tried to stab her, only to be met by her shield.

The large being behind Malzahar then kicked him, and he raised his axe. Just before he could plunge it down to Malzahar, Garen blocked its attack. Sion growled.

"Nice of you to drop by!" Garen shouted, as he charged at Sion, both weapons still blocking each other. Garen sidestepped, making Sion plunge his axe to the ground.

Meanwhile Leona kept on blocking Aatrox's attacks, heck; she can't even do a parry. With the Orb in Aatrox's body he gets all the power he needs.

Malzahar then tried to distract him, and he did, but Aatrox took no heed of falling for his efforts. He made a shockwave towards the Prophet.

Malzahar opened a portal and went in it, dodging the shockwave, and he opened another one near Aatrox.

But Aatrox smiled, and he plunged his blade at Malzahar's chest. He bleeds.

"NO!" yelled Leona as she shield bashed Aatrox away from Malzahar's body, removing the blade in the process. Garen saw this, and he punched Sion's face and sliced his stomach, making an open wound. He ran towards Aatrox, blade quickly shining and sharpening. He leapt and he struck Aatrox down.

The demon fell, but not defeated.

Malzahar fell to his knees. Leona rushed to his side, trying to keep him from bleeding to death.

Garen kicked Aatrox making him tumble. He pointed his blade at the demon's head.

"I thought this was going to be an interrogation?" Aatrox mocked, smirking at the blade pointed at him.

Garen laughed. "If only you didn't bring that piece of garbage…" he said, referring to Sion. Aatrox then vanished, leaving a dark cloud around the place he was before.

Garen then looked behind and saw Sion about to plunge his axe into him. He stabbed his blade at the being's stomach, making him roar in pain. He removed it and plunged it to the ground.

A giant and somewhat flaming sword from the heavens went down to Sion. He roared in pain again.

Sion dropped his axe. Leona then placed her shield at her back and sword back to her scabbard and helped Malzahar up. Malzahar's chest stopped bleeding, thanks to a flask given by the Radiant Dawn. But the wound and bloodstain on his clothing is still present.

Sion's arms flashed red, blood red and charged at Garen.

Garen smirked.

* * *

"Dammit, he's gone…" Malzahar said. "It was reckless of you to go near him, Prophet." Leona then said.

"I know I'm sorry…" he replied.

Garen charged at the being as well.

His blade shone and sharpened again. He leapt and struck Sion. The being punched him. Twice.

Garen laughed, as he spun around, each hit weakening the monster. And after that, a final blow was landed on the being, making him fall. He then vanished, a dark cloud appearing and then fading at the place he was before.

"It seems that the juggernaut is bound by contract to the Demon…" Garen said, rejoining the two.

"Shall we inform Mistress Rose about this?" Leona asked the two. Garen just nodded.

"Of course, I shall transport you back to the hotel while I rest in the Void, tending my injuries…" Malzahar said weakly.

"You won't go back to the Void! I shall also tell the Mistress about your wound. Clearly she'll heal it, judging by how concerned she is for you." Leona said, smirking a bit.

Malzahar chuckled in defeat. "Fine, fine, let us go…" he said as he snapped his finger again. And with that they are back at the hotel.

* * *

Ichika woke up a bit drowsy. Ashe is still in the state of cuddling the boy. Ichika looked at her and noticed how near her face is. He blushed lightly, and smiled.

At that exact moment he's smiling the Frost Archer from the Frejlord woke up, and seeing the male's smile made her blush.

Ichika then blushed a bit deeper, and he looked away.

"G-Good morning…Ichika…" she spoke softly. Ichika then turned around, but not to her direction.

"Good morning Ashe…" Ichika replied. Ashe then scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Ichika's stomach. Not that Ichika minded though.

For Ashe, this is a way for her to get closer to the boy regardless of the fleeting feelings she's feeling and the fast heartbeats that are sounding.

For Ichika, she still might be sleepy so she wrapped her arms around him.

"_M-My heart's racing…I-I never felt this a-after…after he left…"_ Ashe then thought, as she blushed even more and tears started to form.

Her grips onto Ichika tightened that the boy noticed. He turned around quickly, unshackling himself from the female's arms.

Ichika saw her about to cry face.

"Whoa Ashe…did I do something wrong?" Ichika asked softly, since they just woke up. Ashe shook her head and smiled small.

"I-I'm fine…it's just a bad memory…" she explained. Ichika does not look convinced, so he embraced the now crying female. Ashe got surprised at first, but she let herself feel warmth afterwards.

Ichika rubbed her head gently, trying to calm the female down. Ashe just cried freely, her voice not loud, but not sounding like a whisper either.

"There, there…" Ichika said in his ever calm and soothing voice whenever he speaks softly. Ashe then went quiet, hearing soft sobs.

"I…I'm sorry…for crying…early in the morning…" she then said as she finally found her voice to speak.

"No, no it's alright Ashe. A friend will always be there for you remember?" Ichika then said. Ashe looked up to him and smiled. Ichika wiped away her tears for Ashe does not want to let go.

"Yeah…a friend will always be there…" Ashe repeated as she smiled, looking at the boy's face and remembering her memories with Katarina.

She then broke away from the hug, the smile still present.

"So you're good now?" Ichika asked. Ashe just nodded.

The boy let out a sigh of relief and he sat up. Ashe soon followed, and she hugged him from behind, her arms wrapping around his stomach.

"U-Uh Ashe, i-i-is this really necessary?"

Ashe did not reply, and placed her face at Ichika's back. The boy felt shivers from his body.

Just then the door of the room they're in opened, and out of it appeared Katarina and Lux, both in their typical outfits.

Ashe then placed her head at Ichika's shoulder, making the boy shiver more, and Katarina grit her teeth.

Lux smiled, widely.

Ashe opened her eyes and when she saw Katarina being peanut butter and jelly, she smiled and broke away from Ichika to hug the Noxian.

Katarina got startled but accepted the hug. "Good morning…" Ashe whispered to Katarina's left ear, which made the Noxian shiver a bit. Yet she smiled as well, and hugged her tighter.

Ichika had a smile on his face; he's just happy seeing that Ashe is alright now, and that even though Katarina's an enemy, she can calm her down.

Out of nowhere Lux tackle-hugged the boy, both fell on the bed.

"L-LUX?!' Ichika then said. Lux giggled, and her wide smile appeared again.

"Your charm is very appealing to women eh Ichika?" she said, while the boy is being sweaty.

Lux then pressed her body on the boy's, making Ichika's heart beat faster and his head spinning, and his vision blurring.

"God not here…I'll see you two out then…" Katarina said in annoyance, as she went out of the room with Ashe, her arm around the archer. She closed the door gently.

* * *

"L-Lux please, not early in the morning…" Ichika begged. Lux simply chuckled. She then caressed the boy's left cheek and kissed his forehead.

Ichika's body stiffened. He can't move.

"Your body froze eh? Don't worry, I'll be gentle…" Lux said her face just a few inches away from Ichika's.

Ichika swallowed his own saliva in fear.

"_JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"_ Ichika thought to himself. Lux's face is moving closer and closer.

He has to do what he needs to do. He turned around, resulting with him on top of Lux.

The female let out a cry. One that is too true to be comfortable.

"My, my newbie…that was a bit forceful…" Lux said. Who knew that behind her cheerful and clingy demeanor hides a rather seductive and lustful woman?

"I-I need to retaliate, and why are you doing this to me anyway?!" Ichika asked, raising his voice a bit.

Lux giggled again.

The female took hold of both the boy's arms, holding it tight.

Ichika fought back, but he failed. He ended up being snuggled by Lux.

"You think I'm going to kiss you? HAHA! That'll have to wait!" Lux said, taking no heed of her fast beating heart.

"_Such confidence…"_ Ichika thought again as he swallowed his saliva again about the kissing part, while his face was placed at the female's 'decent parts'.

Ichika struggled for air.

He broke away from Lux's arms as he inhaled and exhaled.

Lux laughed. A sweet one.

Ichika fell on the bed again, this time beside Lux. Early in the morning and he's sweating already.

Lux hugged him.

"Please, Lux, I need fresh air, so uh can we get out of the bed now?" Ichika asked a bit nervous.

Lux pouted, but agreed anyway. She sat up, instantly followed by Ichika. Both then stood up from the bed.

Ichika stretched and Lux just stood there watching him.

"Shall we meet them all?' Ichika asked. In reply, Lux's left arm locked with Ichika's right, and she placed her head on Ichika's shoulder. The boy blushed.

"Is this really necessary?!" he said in surprise.

Lux giggled, and both walked out of the room.

As both went out, there were five female Champions waiting for him.

* * *

Caitlyn has her rifle in hand, and she aimed it at the two of them, ready to shoot at a moment's notice. Sona has her _etwahl_ with her, ready to play in case of emergencies, such as this one. Ashe has her bow and arrow, and said arrow is aimed at the two as well. Katarina spins her two daggers, her smile revealing murderous intent. Ahri has her palms open wide, prepared to attack.

Lux smiled. That smile is an act of teasing the said girls. Caitlyn gritted her teeth, tempted to pull the trigger. Ashe pulled the string on her bow farther. Katarina chuckled sinisterly. Both Sona and Ahri remained silent.

"Can't we just have a really good morning?" Ichika asked innocently, disconnecting his arm from Lux as he waved his hands from side to side.

Lux pouted. But as she tried to hug Ichika the arrow was released, and it hit the door of the room they were in before, partly freezing it.

Ichika swallowed his saliva the third time.

"Easy there archer. The boy's right; we should all have a very good morning every once in a while." Leona then said. She's now wearing a yellow orange sundress. Her armor that she used last night is in her room, at the Institute.

Ichika let out a sigh of relief.

All the females calmed down, and all their weapons were transported to their dorms at the Institute. It's part of being a Champion; you can transport your weapons and armor to your hands and body or to your designated place at will.

"I guess you're right Leona. Well you are _always_ right…" Ahri said, emphasizing the word 'always', making Leona look at her with narrowed eyes.

"Are you mocking me, fox?" Leona then asked, looking at her. Ahri giggled and she went to her side, hugging her, surprising the female.

"Come ooooon~ I was just playing around Leona~" she said as she nuzzled her neck, the vulnerable part of the Radiant Dawn.

"I-I…dammit Ahri…" Leona said, lost of words, and is currently blushing.

"What's with those two?" Katarina then whispered to Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiled.

"I believe that they're just close friends, or maybe best friends, and that Ahri does a lot of 'intimate stuff' with her. But they're just friends." The Sherriff whispered back. Ashe nodded, while Sona has her face in a cute blush, clearly stating that she's jealous.

Caitlyn faked coughed. "Looks like someone's jealous…" she then fake coughed again.

Sona then got startled and looked at Caitlyn who kept on fake coughing, Katarina and Ashe who were laughing softly, and Ichika smiling goofily at her.

"_I-I'm not jealous!"_ Sona then said. Ichika then went to her and patted her on the shoulder, giving her comfort.

"It's alright Sona; do you still have feelings for Ahri?" Ichika then asked.

"_WHAAAAAT?!"_ Sona screamed, well she somewhat screamed in the minds of everyone present. Katarina and Ashe laughed. "Now that face is just cute Sona, no fair." Caitlyn said, chuckling a bit.

Leona noticed this and motioned for Ahri to look. The fox just smiled and went to the Maven of Strings.

"Don't be so jelly Sona~" Ahri then said sweetly as she hugged the girl. Sona blew off some steam the moment the fox wrapped her arms around her, and saw Ichika having this warm smile.

Leona still has the blush on her face.

She then cleared her throat. "Well then it's time that we go back to the Institute. It is just near this resort, and would take an estimate of 30 minutes of our time. But before that, we must have breakfast."

"Well then what are we waiting for? I also need to go back to Noxus; High Summoner Dmitri needs me…" she simply said as she quickly walked downstairs to the resort's restaurant to meet the food. Ashe quickly followed her as Leona sighed; being replied with such a rude tone is something she always encounters.

"I guess being such a know-it-all to other people is really annoying…" Leona muttered as she went to go down as well. Ichika then followed, with Sona and Caitlyn following him.

"You were saying, Leona?" Ichika then asked, as they arrived at the restaurant.

Leona sighed again. "It's just that I never realized being an overly smart person can be annoying to people…" she said as she sat down. Now there are round tables at the said restaurant. Large round tables.

Ichika sat next to Leona, where she is seated at his left. At his right sat down Ahri, on Ahri's right sat down Sona, and next to Sona is Caitlyn, and then Ashe and finally Katarina, ending with her sitting next to Leona.

"There's nothing wrong with being a smart person Leona, it's just that you need to place it where it is most fitting." Says Ichika. Leona looked at him, and she smiles, happy that she has received words of wisdom from this man.

As their food came, they started to eat until one of them realized something…

"Wait…where's Lux?" Leona then asked, looking behind her to see if she's here. The other people present did so as well, yet they never found her.

"Everyone eat first! We'll find her later." Katarina then said, taking a sandwich from the plate.

* * *

Malzahar is resting at the Void. Although this is not his original home, he has been a resident here for an estimate of a thousand years. He is seated on the floor, meditating. True to his words, he did heal his own wounds, but with the help of a certain Mistress Rose.

"You needed me? It was really out of the blue since I suddenly vanished from everyone WITHOUT them even noticing me…" Lux then said in a very much sultry tone, as she walks towards Malzahar. Mistress Rose then appeared beside the Prophet.

"It is I who called you here. Malzahar is still meditating, healing his wound in the process. You're the only one who knew about the encounter last night, right?" the Summoner asked, staring at Lux. The said female smiled.

"Leona told me in advance before we even got to this resort, and I never spoke to anyone about it." Lux replied.

Rose smiled and nodded, and she tapped Malzahar on the shoulder. Malzahar opened his eyes, and he looked up at the Summoner. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Good," said Malzahar "You can go back to them now, also your brother was sent back to Demacia, for he needs to tell the other Summoners about the incident." He explained.

Lux nodded, and a portal opened up, a portal leading to the restaurant to where Ichika and the others are eating.

"Well I'll be going then! Make sure you rest well Malzahar!" Lux said, waving at him as she entered the portal.

As the portal closed, Malzahar closed his eyes again, focusing on healing his chest wound.

The Mistress then fell down on his lap, and Malzahar opened his eyes. He looked down and saw that the Summoner has fallen asleep.

The Prophet understands; she stayed up all night taking care of him. Malzahar smiled under the scarf and he stroked her hair.

* * *

"Hey there~!" Lux then said, joining the others at the table. She stood behind Ichika.

Some got surprised by her sudden appearance, including Ichika, except for Leona and Katarina.

Katarina smirked. "Knew you were off to somewhere…" she said, biting another sandwich.

"Aw you still know~" Lux said sweetly. Ashe's face then turned a bit red because of anger and jealousy.

Ahri sighed. "I didn't know Katarina can charm ladies…" she mocked, earning laughs from the others, well except Sona, because she's mute.

"I have a long history with men Ahri, it didn't took long for the females to notice me as well…" she said, drinking her glass of champagne and winking at Ashe and then at Lux.

Both females then had small blushes.

Katarina laughed. She drank her glass of champagne. Ahri just smiled.

Lux then took three sandwiches and ate them.

After all the sandwiches were finished, and the glasses filled with water, orange juice and champagne are gone; all of them stood up, and the waiters did their work.

Leona then led the group back to the rooms to get their packed up bags. Once all of them got out, they all went down again and started going out of the resort, with saying their thanks of course.

As they exited, they started to walk towards the Institute.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" whined Ahri. She yawned as they are walking inside the local marketplace near the Institute. This marketplace is different from the one near Caitlyn's house.

"We'll get there when we get there…" Leona then replied. Ichika, who is walking beside her, laughed at the conversation. Behind him and Leona are Caitlyn and Lux. Ashe, Katarina and Ahri are behind the said two. Ahri groaned, and then her face lit up. She ran up to Ichika and jumped to his back.

"What the hell Ahri?!" Caitlyn then shouted, earning the glances of some people at the marketplace. Honestly she hasn't been feeling well since Ichika has grown a strong connection with Ahri, Lux and Leona already.

"Carry me Ichika~! CARRY ME~!" Ahri requested. Ichika then wobbled a bit until she supported Ahri's legs with his arms.

"Yes, yes, now calm down Ahri…" he said, smiling a bit. Ahri then looked at the others behind and had a victorious grin. Caitlyn's eyes twitched and she walked ahead of them. She then settled beside Leona, for Ichika is falling behind.

Leona looked at her and smiled. "Looks like your morning is at a bad start…" she said to the Sherriff.

Caitlyn then looked at her, and sighed. She fixed her purple top hat. "Yeah…I guess so…" she replied. Leona chuckled. "That boy is really something eh? Malzahar told me he's kind and caring" Leona then said. Both of them looked at the back and saw that Ichika is conversing with Lux while Ahri has fallen asleep.

"Yeah…he's more like of a husband by the way he acts…" Caitlyn said. She then realized what she said, and she looked at Leona who has a warm smile.

Caitlyn blushed. "I'm being weird, am I?" Leona just giggled. "I have conversed with the Knight as well, and I can agree on what you're saying; he has such a comfortable aura around him, I feel so drawn to him…" Leona explained. Caitlyn stared at her and saw that her eyes were, gleaming.

Caitlyn smiled; truly Ichika has some hidden charms inside that body of his.

Meanwhile at the far back, Ashe has fallen asleep as well, and is being carried by Katarina bridal style. Her head is rested at the assassin's neck.

Sona still has the blush of jealousy on her face. Well, her cheeks turn red once she gets jealous, and probably angry.

"Don't be like that Sona; I'm sure Ichika's just really helpful to others" Katarina then said, trying to cheer up the female.

"_I…I guess you're right…"_ Sona replied, her blush finally subsiding as she walks beside Katarina whose carrying Ashe.

After the said 30 minute walk all of them arrived at the Institute. Instead of climbing the long as hell stairs, they got teleported right inside. Waiting there are High Summoner Arthur Lance, Mistress Rose, and a fully healed Malzahar who teleported them there.

"I see that some of your companions have fallen asleep. Please, you're all free to go to your respective rooms or to one room if you want to." Arthur said. "Thank you Summoner." Leona replied.

Katarina, while carrying Ashe then went to where her room is. Sona then lead Ichika to where Ahri's room, while being followed by Caitlyn. Lux then proceeded to her brother's room. Leona then proceeded to her own room.

"My apologies, Summoners, but I must speak with Ichika." Malzahar then said as he bowed down and proceeded to where Ichika went.

Rose just smiled, as Arthur adjusted his glasses. "If you need me Mistress I'll just be watching ranked matches…" he said as he left the Mistress all alone, looking at where Malzahar went.

* * *

Katarina then placed the sleeping Ashe in her bed. The two are actually at the Noxian side of the Institute, where Champions from Noxus. Katarina's glad that only she is around because all the Noxian Champions are being called by their Summoners. Also, only a few of the Noxians are considered friendly, such as herself.

Katarina just sat at the bed, beside Ashe. She then checked both of her blades until the archer woke up.

Katarina then placed her blades on the bedside table and looked at her. She leaned a bit closer. "Hello there sweetheart~" she said flirtatiously.

"If you're going to kiss me Katarina, you can, but we can't be together again…" Ashe said, smiling bitterly.

Katarina did what Ashe just said, and she kissed her in the lips. Ashe felt her cheeks burn as she felt the assassin's lips in this gentle approach. The archer then pulled away. She still has the bitter smile.

"Thanks for waking me up Katarina…and why did you kiss me?" she then asked. Katarina then sat back up and Ashe followed.

"Well I thought that it would be fun when I kiss you again…and I also want to remember the taste of your lips…" Katarina explained, as tears start to form in her eyes.

Ashe then hugged her, and Katarina cried freely on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Katarina…I'm very sorry…" Ashe said, as she stroked the Noxian's red hair.

* * *

Sona and Ahri are on the bed, sleeping, and are cuddling each other. Since Ahri is still asleep when Ichika placed her on the bed, Sona made the decision to sleep beside her for personal reasons. But she thanked Ichika for being kind and gentle towards her.

Now, Ichika and Caitlyn are outside, walking to where Ichika's room is. After a few rooms they reached his room. As Ichika opened it, Caitlyn can't help but admire how simple yet neat and elegant the room is.

"Well, welcome to my room! It's not like the room you have at your house in Piltover, but this is as comfortable as that room, well for me." The boy said. Caitlyn walked inside as she removed her top hat. She placed it at the bedside table.

"No, it is comfortable…" Caitlyn muttered as she sniffed the air. _'It has his scent…'_ Caitlyn thought. She then hugged Ichika which surprised him at first, but accepted it anyways.

"Cait? What's wrong?" Ichika asked, and Caitlyn looked up to him. "I see you haven't forgotten my nickname, even though you jus remembered it yesterday…" she then replied.

Ichika blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that…" he then said. "No it's alright, I don't blame you about it Ichika, and everything's fine." Caitlyn then reassured.

Ichika then smiled, as he hugged her tighter. "I see…" Ichika replied, his warmth surrounding her.

* * *

Outside is Malzahar, standing there frozen as he overheard the conversation of the Knight and the Sherriff. He does not know if he should interrupt them or not.

But he must know, and Malzahar knows that if Ichika gets the news, he would be overjoyed.

Malzahar removed his scarf as he sighed and put it back again. "I'm sorry Caitlyn…" he said to himself as he knocked on the door.

* * *

**Oh no, I smell…I sense…the ending perhaps?**

**Looks like we'll have to see what happens next and I advise all of you to prepare yourselves…**

**-Harvest**


	13. The Reveal

**New chapter, and also new conflicts, and a very bad omen…**

**Will be revealed here!**

**IS and LoL belongs to their respective owners**

**-Harvest**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

* * *

Ichika opened the door and saw Malzahar. "I must speak with you, and at once…" he said. Ichika nodded and looked back at Caitlyn. "I'll be talking with Malzahar for a moment, that fine with you Cait?" he asked.

Caitlyn nodded and smiled, and Ichika went out and closed the door.

"What is it Malzahar?" Ichika asked.

Malzahar said and hesitated to speak, but he must do this, whether the consequences are dire or not.

"The demon, his accursed spells and seals are gone from the Void. It was cleansed by someone I do not know."

Ichika raised an eyebrow, yet he can't keep the somewhat nervousness he is getting from this piece of information.

"In other words Ichika: you can now go home."

And with those words, the door behind Ichika opened violently, and there he saw a Sherriff in tears.

'_Leave? Am I not good enough?'_

"Cait…" Ichika tried to calm her but she quickly stormed away, running.

"Cait! Dammit…" As Ichika tried to run after her, Malzahar placed a hand on his shoulder, and when Ichika looked back he simply shook his head in sympathy.

"Ichika…" Malzahar said. Ichika understood, and the two of them disappeared. They clearly went into the Void for Ichika to believe the Prophet's words.

* * *

Caitlyn ran and she was crying for no reason. She didn't stop; she just wanted to get away.

No, there's a reason she's running away, and crying.

Ichika is being taken away from her again. He'll be gone again, with her waiting once more, not knowing when he would return.

"_This would just be like when we were kids…"_ she thought as she continued running.

Flashbacks started coming to her. Painful memories of childhood.

* * *

Caitlyn remembered their promise, a promise that she dearly kept.

"_We would see each other again!"_ said a child Ichika's voice in her head.

"_I promise!"_

And with those words Caitlyn stopped running and she knelt on the ground, crying, as though a lost child.

"_I'll be alone again…"_ she thought. _"Then he'll forget me…he won't remember me…"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the IS Academy…

* * *

Cecilia was having a hard time preparing a meal for her friends. Houki offered to help her, so she is currently at Houki's room.

She has band aids on her pointer, middle and ring finger on her left hand. She has been practicing cutting meat and vegetables while she was alone in her room.

Now she is cutting meat for the two of them are going to prepare sweet and sour pork, with the recipe being given or shared by Ling.

"Jeez…why does meat have to be this hard to cut…?" she asked herself as she continues to cut the pork into not so small pieces.

She then heard Houki giggle. "Here let me help you…" she offered as she took her place behind Cecilia and touched both of her hands. She then started to cut the meat.

Cecilia somewhat blushed with the contact, and she also remembered something.

"You know Houki-san…this reminds me of that time Ichika taught me how to cook…" Cecilia said. Houki, with her hands on Cecilia's, continued to cut and she smiled.

"I see…and when did you start to call me like that?" she asked.

Cecilia giggled. "Just now…" she replied.

Both of them giggled as they continued.

* * *

At the Void…

* * *

Ichika saw they were doing, and he smiled.

"Ichika, do you remember the time they were with you while you play the violin?" Malzahar asked.

Ichika nodded. "As clear as day, Malzahar…"

"And those times that you were given a time limit just to be with them?"

Ichika nodded again.

"And that time you kissed her?"

Ichika blushed, and nodded as he remembered the sweet memory.

"All of those memories…they will be remembered once you go back. Of course they will, now the only question is: Are you ready?" Malzahar asked, turning to Ichika.

Ichika fell silent, and he thought about it. Yeah, he really wants to go back to his home with his sister and the girls, whom he calls friends, yet his feelings are fighting back. There's a contradiction, as a certain defense attorney would say.

"Take your time…" Malzahar said as they were suddenly transported back outside of Ichika's room.

Ichika is still silent. He is still in thought. He ponders about it seriously, for this is a somewhat do or die choice. It's now or never, as they say.

Ichika found an answer, a simple one. _"It's now or never"_ he thought.

"Not yet…" he simply said and he rushed to where Caitlyn ran off to. He needs to find her.

Malzahar chuckled, and he smiled under the scarf he wears. "Good choice" he said.

* * *

"Hat lady? Hey what's with that face?" Jinx said, as she too knelt down. Caitlyn looked away, and at the mention of hat…

"My hat…" Caitlyn muttered. She didn't realize that her hat was blown off from her head while she was running away from…from…

"Caitlyn…I found your hat…" Ichika said. He then noticed she has company. "Oh…you have company…"

Jinx smiled at the boy. Caitlyn just looked down. "Hey there champ! Name's Jinx!" she said, standing up and bowing down formally. Ichika looked away a bit, because of her…outfit.

"Hey! HEEEEEY! LOOK AT MEEEE! I know you're the new champ, so I need to make a good first impression! LOOK AT MEEEEEE!" Jinx demanded, but Ichika still did not look. Caitlyn smiled small.

"N-No…i-i-it's alright…you've quite made the first impression…" Ichika said.

"Huh?" Jinx asked. She then looked at her hands, legs and her back and she smiled.

"Is it about the outfit? NAH! Don't worry about it! Or do you want something else…" Jinx teased, and Ichika swallowed his own saliva in nervousness.

Caitlyn stood up and stepped in between of a teasing Jinx and a nervous Ichika as she took the hat from the boy's hand.

"Alright that's enough you two…Ichika…this is Jinx, the Loose Cannon, as they call her in the League." Caitlyn said, both her hands directed at Jinx and the said female suddenly saluted.

"And Jinx…this is Ichika, the White Knight…" she said, and Ichika just waved at her.

"Oh you're Ichika! The boy who has kissed cute little hat lady here! Well done my boy!" Jinx said, her voice shifting to a somewhat low one as she said the last sentence.

Caitlyn blushed extremely. "JINX! DAMMIT!" she screamed.

Jinx laughed, and her hands suddenly revealed a rocket launcher.

"What's that Fishbones? You want a test run? I see…" Jinx said, clearly talking to her weapon.

Caitlyn still has the blush and Ichika just smiled.

"Well I have places to go, so…SEE YAH LATER LOVEBIRDS!" and as she said that, she used her rocket launcher as a, well, rocket and she blasted out of the roof.

* * *

Summoners looked up, two facepalmed while the others laughed with one saying "Oh Jinx…"

"Well that was a good first impression…" Caitlyn said as she wore the hat. Ichika then tried to speak, before the atmosphere changes.

"Cait…I'm sorry…"

"I'm alright now, Ichika…I am fine" she simply said, clearly hiding her true feelings.

"But yo-"

Before Ichika could say another word, Caitlyn took her hand. They rushed downstairs and out of the Institute. "Where are you taking me?"

Caitlyn did not speak, and with her left hand on her hat and the right hand on Ichika's, she continued to run.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Noxus…

* * *

Katarina is at their own Palace, clearly waiting for someone. She was called by a certain Summoner at this place, and she is growing impatient.

"I am here to tell you something of great importance… Do you wish to listen?" said the old voice of High Summoner Dmitri.

Katarina smirked as she walked towards him. She was leaning against the wall earlier.

"That's all the reason you insisted me to come… Now talk!" she demanded.

Dmitri showed her the contents of a shattered object; it was floating because of the Summoner's abilities. Katarina know the object all too well.

"Don't tell me that's—"

"The Orb of the Black Blood, which was given to me by Malzahar personally. It was found by him in the Void floating and in pieces. He told me that someone in the Void stopped the demon into consuming the whole place. Whereabouts of the demon, who is Aatrox, is still unknown…" the Summoner explained.

Katarina is speechless. She found no words to be spoken; she just stared at the shattered object, deeply in thought.

As the Summoner snapped his fingers, the object disappeared, and Katarina finally came back to sense.

"So that means…My mission is compromised?" Katarina said, softly, and in disbelief.

"I'm afraid yes…" Dmitri replied.

"Transport me back at the Institute" demanded Katarina. Dmitri whispered a spell to himself and when he pointed a finger at Katarina, she vanished and was transported back at the Institute.

* * *

As she arrived, she quickly rushed to the room of someone she knows would be affected. Caitlyn's one, and the other one is…

She reached the room of where Ashe is, and outside were Garen, Leona and Lux. "Who are inside?" she asked frantically.

"Malzahar, Ahri, Sona and Ashe…" Leona said. Garen kept a straight face while Lux had a worried expression.

She instantly opened the door. There she saw Ashe in tears, and Malzahar standing, clearly sympathizing. His arms were crossed and he is leaning against the wall. Sona was in Ahri's arms, clearly calming her down, for she too was crying.

"Ashe…" Katarina muttered. She heard her name, and she smiled bitterly. Katarina rushed to her and hugged her, while Ashe cried freely on her chest.

"I'm sorry…" Malzahar said, and he went out of the room. Lux then entered as he exited. She sat beside Katarina, who is still hugging Ashe.

"You knew didn't you?" Katarina asked, as she stroked Ashe's hair. She grew tired of crying, so she fell asleep.

"They told me about it…" Lux explained. Katarina looked at her and just smiled. "I don't blame you, it's alright, and we don't really hold what the future holds…" Katarina said. Lux just smiled as well, and tears formed at the corner of her eyes.

"I'll miss him…I didn't even to get to know him well…" Lux muttered, as Katarina wrapped her right arm around the girl. Ashe was currently sleeping at her lap, and she is stroking the archer's hair with her left hand.

Sona was being cradled like a baby by Ahri. The fox was humming a tune Sona know very well, that it sent her to sleep too so she could calm down as well.

"_Madoromi no Yakusoku~_" Ahri hummed. Her tears then fell on the mute girl's face, but she kept her smile. "We will all miss him, Lux…" she said.

"Looks like it really hit them hard…Ahri…" Leona said, as she is talking with Malzahar outside of the room. She is worried for her fox friend though.

"It is inevitable; the boy does not belong here. He also needs to go back, for if he dwells here any further, who knows what might happen?" explained the Prophet. Leona went silent.

"I can't stand seeing Luxanna in sadness…if there's a chance for them to speak with each other, tell me immediately. I must go; Jarvan needs me…" and as he said that, Garen walked downstairs, and out of the Institute.

Leona decided to go inside, so Malzahar followed. There they found out that the girls have become silent, and are calm. Leona found that Sona and Ashe were sleeping. Katarina has a sad smile on her face, while Ahri kept the bitter smile. Lux has her head on Katarina's shoulder as her arms were wrapped around the assassin.

"I'm sorry…but that's the news that I found. If you hate me…it is alright…" Malzahar spoke. Leona dropped her blade and shield as she sat down beside Ahri, concern present on her face.

"They're not angry at you, Malzahar, they just can't accept the fact that Ichika's leaving…" Katarina said, and Lux nodded slowly.

Ashe suddenly woke up, and she sat up and wrapped both her arms around Katarina like what Lux did. Katarina then placed an arm over her.

"If there's someone who would be most impacted by this, its Caitlyn" Ashe said, with all of them agreeing.

Sona woke up as well. "_They're childhood friends…from what I know…" _she said. Ahri hugged her lovingly. Sona smiled, and Leona sighed in relief to see that both of them are alright.

"And where did you get this piece of information?"Malzahar asked. _"From the Mistress…"_ Sona added.

Malzahar nodded, and he went out of the room to see Rose.

* * *

Caitlyn and Ichika arrived at a familiar looking house. Ichika realized they were at the Sherriff's house. Ichika then felt a cold sweat drop.

"_What is going on?"_ he thought as Caitlyn opened the door and both of them entered. It's still in the same state when they both left it.

Caitlyn, clearly exhausted from running all the way here, took her hat off and let it fall on the floor as she sighed. Ichika then took a step forward. He wanted to comfort her, since now she knew. Before he could take another step forward, Caitlyn turned around and her eyes are in tears.

"I'm tired…I'm tired of waiting…and chasing…" she said. Ichika, although a dense son of a f*cker, felt the pain, the wounds in her words, as he rushed to her and hugged her ever so dearly, so lovingly, so affectionately.

"Ichika…" Caitlyn muttered, as she accepted the hug and cried freely, like an infant wanting a parent's touch.

It was at this point that the boy himself, he who was once oblivious or just plain ignorant of the feelings of the girls around him, finally snapped, and cried freely on Caitlyn's shoulder, left shoulder.

Caitlyn, although crying, got surprised as she looked back a bit back and saw Ichika currently crying.

"I-Ichika…" Caitlyn muttered her voice a bit hoarse.

"I-I'm…I'm so…so…sorry…Cait…I'm really sorry…" Ichika said. He never wanted his first, very first childhood friend to be heartbroken once more, but he must return.

'_If there is something I could do, I will gladly do it even throwing my life aside.'_

Caitlyn smiled, and in bitterness she comforted the male. Now it looked like a mother comforting a hurt child, asking for forgiveness.

"It's inevitable…" Caitlyn replied, as Ichika kept on crying.

* * *

Malzahar entered the Mistress's room, and he found that she was standing at the balcony, clearly enjoying the view from above and afar.

He walked towards her and stood beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me they were childhood friends?" Malzahar said, and Rose looked at him as his face looked down at the sights below.

"I forgot…but you already told them…"

Malzahar looked at her, and his eyes were a bit watery.

"I never intended to break their hearts, and now knowing that they were childhood friends, Caitlyn must've waited for him for a long time…and now…"

Malzahar's eyes released tears, and Rose simply smiled as she hugged the Prophet.

"Don't let go…" muttered the Mistress as Malzahar accepted the hug, and felt warmth circulate throughout his whole body.

* * *

**I can't believe I'm saying this but…**

**The end is near…**

**Yet in the end, it doesn't even matter…**

**I'll probably explain in the end chapter/s why the sudden ending of this chapter, and sorry for the short chapter.**

**-Harvest**

**Sup... Just recently held my computer for unknown reasons... Just received Monster Hunter Generations. Kept me occupied. **

**-Requiem **


	14. The Last Time

**I'll meet you at the author's note at the end of this chapter; I have a lot of explaining to do…**

**-Harvest**

**Infinite Stratos and League of Legends belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

* * *

Ichika was met with ornaments hanging around the living room of Caitlyn's home. Garlands, Christmas balls, some lights as well were hanged in different areas of the house. Ichika smiled, and once he looked up when he is at the center of the living room, there he saw suspicious looking mistletoe.

On the table in front of the couch settled five plates, which made Ichika wonder why only five.

For a normal person; this would look like an early Christmas party.

But for him; a farewell party.

Caitlyn then went out from her room wearing a Christmas version of her outfit, along with the top hat. She has a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas!" she said softly. Out from the room she came out, along with Ashe, Sona and Ahri. They were all wearing Christmas outfits, each completed with a Santa hat.

"All I see are four beautiful women clad in red. Advanced Merry Christmas to all of you!" Ichika said, who is wearing his IS Academy uniform, reached out for a group hug, which all of them accepted.

After the hug, Ichika sat down on the couch and recounted the plates. "Hey Cait, why are there only five plates?"

Caitlyn then sat down beside him, on his right, as Ashe sat on the left, and the other two on the chairs opposite of them.

"Katarina said she won't be able to come, because she has a task in need of completion, Leona said she had duties and Lux alongside her brother has a meeting with some of the military superpowers in Ionia. But they all said one thing: they'll miss you, Ichika…" Caitlyn said, her smile faltering to a frown.

Ichika kept the smile he has and he took one plate with a slice of strawberry cake on it. "I'll miss them as well…now, how about we start this party before I—" just as he is about to finish his sentence, Caitlyn took the plate from his hands and Ahri suddenly hopped on his lap.

The fox had a blush on her face but her eyes were gleaming with burning passion.

"U-Um w-what are you trying to do…Ahri?' he asked, as the fox's head started leaning closer.

"_OH SHIT PLEASE NONONONONONONONO!"_ Ichika's thoughts raced wildly as her lips touched his own.

But the kiss Ahri is now giving wasn't rough, it was, _gentle_…

After the kiss, Ahri still has the blush on her face, and hugged Ichika. His mind was still in racing thoughts until finally, Caitlyn spoke up.

"I'm glad she did that…" she said with a smile. "_Wait she's not angry?_" Ichika thought, as he wrapped his arms around the fox. Ahri has her head on his chest, acting like a cute child.

"She actually asked us if all of us already kissed you…" Ashe then said, a bit giggling.

"I told her that only her, Leona and Lux have not yet tasted your lips." She added, making Caitlyn laugh as well. "Oh Ahri…" she said.

Ahri's cheeks turned red further and Ichika chuckled as he stroked her fox ears.

"Then you should've just asked nicely, or did you try all of their examples and kiss me by surprise?" Ichika joked, making all of them laugh, even Ahri to giggle.

Ahri then looked up at him with a smile and tears starting to form. "Thank you…" and she cried freely on Ichika's chest. Her one tail turning into nine and wrapping around the two of them.

Sona, with eyes closed, smiled warmly at the sight, Caitlyn continued eating her slice of cake as Ashe opened up a bottle of champagne that she took from behind the couch.

"A gift from Katarina. Zaun may be known for their mad scientists and hideous monstrosities, but they also have the best bartenders and winemakers."

She then poured the wine into five different glasses, placing it all on the table as she was finished.

"_As Jinx would say: Pass the cork!"_ Sona joked, making all of them chuckle, as they gave a toast and drank their wine. Ahri stayed at Ichika's chest and on his lap far longer.

She then decided to go back to her chair, and so she did. She sat on the chair opposite of the couch and took her glass and drank from it.

"This is good~" she said, becoming instantly drunk. All of them laughed.

They continued on to this merry making mood until the night comes.

It would last forever.

* * *

Katarina is walking around an ominous forest, the tall trees around her looking like horrid creatures and its leaves blocking any light that dared to pass. There were puddles on the ground, making it clear for her that it rained earlier.

She is currently looking for someone, a certain individual.

As she kept on walking, she heard the wind howl, rustling the leaves.

And there she saw, on top of a certain tree, a blade. The individual being shrouded in darkness and wearing a hood hid the blade as Katarina heard a growling behind her.

When she turned around, she was met with an incoming net. A bola.

With quick instincts she cut the bola into pieces with her daggers as she spun around. The growling turned into a roar, and in front of her appeared Rengar, always vicious.

"I did not come here for a fight…" she spoke as Rengar tried to stab her. She blocked it, and then Rengar attacked once more.

Every attack he made, she blocked. That's when the individual on the tree decided to take action.

"She's mine" he spoke, his blade glimmering in the little light present from above.

"Back off Talon, we both want her…" Rengar spoke, and with another roar came another strike, which Katarina blocked once more.

The individual seemed to smile, and he leapt off the tree branch, his feet landing completely fine on a puddle. His blade shone, and his face revealed.

"You're all too sweet Talon…" Katarina teased, kicking Rengar's stomach, as she threw a knife near Talon's right foot.

"_Shunpo…"_ Talon thought. His thoughts proved to be true, and before he even knows it, he is now blocking every attack Katarina made, with his only blade.

"Still as predictable as before…I thought you trained yourself once more?" Talon teased, making Katarina grit her teeth.

"Temper…dear Katarina, your temper…" Talon teased once more, and with that he went invisible and spinning blades emerged from where he once stood. Katarina blocked the spinning blade at her place as she leapt away. Rengar jumped into a nearby tree and waited for Talon's attack to end.

Katarina tried to concentrate as to where Talon would appear.

"_From behind…?"_ Katarina thought, but when she turned around, all too late.

"Too late, my Katarina…" Talon whispered as he leapt onto a branch on the tree where Rengar is staying.

Katarina braced for the attack, as she tried to block all of the blades coming for her. But in the end, she got wounded. Both her arms had cuts, her vulnerable stomach got an open wound as she avoided it, and her cheeks got cuts as well.

Katarina stood there, a bit shaking, and blood dropping. Rengar sniffed the air and growled in delight.

She dropped her daggers as she knelt down, her left arm covering the open wound on her stomach.

She then fell on the ground, clearly unconscious…or worse.

Rengar then went down and prepared his claws for the meal when Talon went down in front of him to guard her body.

"Get out Talon…" snarled Rengar. "I did not intend to kill her, bounty hunter. You do know she needs us right?' Talon then retorted, making Rengar laugh.

"But then, you overdid it…" Rengar said, and laughed once more.

Talon looked at the unmoving body of his, ally and stared back at Rengar, who kept on laughing.

Then both of them heard the once unmoving body coughing. "I'm not…dead yet…fucking bastards…" muttered Katarina, enough for the two of them to hear.

Talon looked down at her and saw that she has a lot of blood loss. He detached his blade and threw it to Rengar, which the beast caught. Then, he threw both of Katarina's daggers at him as well, and he caught it as well. Rengar growled in anger as Talon carried Katarina bridal style, and he leapt from tree branch to tree branch.

The blades attached to his cloak making a sound as he kept on leaping. Rengar growled in anger and followed him.

* * *

"I'm sorry for overdoing it…" he spoke as he kept on leaping. Katarina, weak and about to die, looked at him and smirked.

"You always overdo things Talon…" she muttered. Talon smiled.

Talon then landed on another puddle and in front of an abandoned cabin.

He kicked the door open and placed Katarina on the table at the living room. He then rushed to the kitchen and gathered bandages and a special herb.

He crushed the herb into powder and mixed it with water. He then went back to Katarina, who is awake, but dying, and opened her mouth. Talon then poured the concoction into Katarina that she accepted.

The result happened quickly rather than later. Her wounds stopped bleeding, and Talon started to bandage her wounds, especially at the stomach.

Rengar soon appeared and placed the daggers and his blade near the fireplace.

"Saving her life again huh? I'll never understand you beings called as humans…" as he said that, he growled as he went out to find animals to eat.

"You never will Rengar…" Talon said, and with a dry cough Katarina awoke. Talon has just finished placing band aids at Katarina's cheek cuts as well.

Talon then patted her back gently. A smile appeared at his face.

"As always Talon, thanks…" Katarina said, a small blush appearing on her face.

Talon sat at the couch as he took his blade from the other seat and placed it on the floor. "So, what's the reason you came here?" he asked, as Katarina sat beside him.

"Well, it's about Aatrox…" said Katarina. Talon chuckled.

"I heard the news…why do you want to find him exactly?"

Katarina let out a sigh as she continued. "Summoner Dmitri showed me the fragments of the Orb of the Black Blood, which was once in the possession of the demon. As of this moment, there are still no answers as to who destroyed it, and defeated him."

"So you want to see him, and then what? Interrogate him or kill him for good?" Talon asked. Katarina laughed as she laid her head back.

"I don't know…we'll just have to see. It's Christmas…" she said, and both of them laughed.

Rengar entered the cabin, dragging along with him two dead moose. "And I brought the feast…" he said, and he entered the kitchen and laid at the table, as Talon followed, attaching his blade back at his hand.

* * *

"Jinx once volunteered to put the lights on the Christmas tree, and what happened next was completely unexpected; she used Fishbones to put the tree, literally, on fire" said Caitlyn, her cheeks red from the wine they drink. They've been drinking 5 bottles already. Ashe and Ichika laughed out loud, while Ahri slept soundly, already fallen since the second bottle and 5 shots. Yes, she has weak alcohol tolerance. Sona stopped drinking once Ahri fell asleep.

"Well that is Jinx, let me guess…" Ashe then drank another from her shot glass. "She blamed it all on Fishbones?" Caitlyn laughed at Ashe's wild guess. Ichika drank his own. He was a conservative man, drinking only the third time from his shot glass.

He does not want to be drunk once he returned.

The laugh died down and a knock came on the door. "I'll answer it…" said Ichika as he went to the door. Ashe then suddenly felt a cold wind enter the as he opened the door, went out and closed it.

Ashe smiled. "I think I know who the visitor is…" she said, and Caitlyn just drank more. Sona was letting Ahri sleep on her lap, while she rubbed her hair and fox ears.

Ichika got surprised to see Lissandra, the Ice Witch herself, in front of him.

"L-Lissandra?!" and he tried to shift to his IS but Lissandra hugged him. Ichika got his face covered by the Ice Witch's chest.

Ichika struggled to move, to get free from Lissandra's tight grips.

"D-Don't move! I-I d-demand you to stop!" Lissandra asked, her face burning red, and hands a bit shaking. Ichika followed, and noticed her hands.

"L-Lissandra…why are you shaking?" he asked.

"I-I…never liked the cold…" she said, out of her mind, as she looked down. Ichika hugged her back.

"N-No! It's not that…I actually came here to apologize for my harsh attitude towards you during our fight. I even harmed someone because of that…" she explained, and Ichika knew who she was referring to.

"I-I know it's a bit late, but still…I'm sorry…" she then added, clearly in guilt. Ichika knows not of this, warm behavior from the said Ice Witch.

Ichika smiled, clearly enjoying the hug. "I forgive you…" he whispered, with Lissandra being the only one to hear.

Ichika went back inside, and closed the door gently. Lissandra has already vanished along with the frost she brought. Ashe drank as she looked at Ichika.

Caitlyn was also staring at him, while Ahri and Sona have already fallen asleep.

"She stopped by Ashe…she apologized to me…" Ichika said, as Ashe put her glass back at the table. She smiled.

"That's so kind of her…" she replied as she stood up and as Ichika sat beside Caitlyn she followed.

So now Ichika is in the middle of the couch, with Caitlyn on his right and Ashe on his left.

Ahri and Sona are sleeping comfortably on the other couch Caitlyn bought lately.

The night, once cheerful, now became peaceful. They all enjoyed the silence.

Ashe yawned. She put on her hood as she laid her head on Ichika's shoulder. Ichika, on the other hand, did not wince nor blushed nor avoided her, instead, he let her rest her head, for this would be the last time, and he is also tired.

Ichika placed his left arm around Ashe as she fell asleep. He did the same on Caitlyn, and the Sheriff looked at him, and smiled.

* * *

"This is it Ichika, this is your last time here…" Caitlyn said. Ichika looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry…Cait…I'm sorry if it all went down to this…" Ichika said. Caitlyn smiled.

"I'll miss you again Ichika…I…I—"

Caitlyn did not finish her sentence, as her eyes showed tears and Ichika kissed her lips. Yes, Ichika did it this time.

Caitlyn got surprised, but then, she realized that he's doing this because this is, of course, the last time.

The heat went to both of their cheeks, but Ichika did not move his arms, to avoid waking the other girl that is Ashe.

A few minutes and both of them disconnected the heat still in their cheeks and having blushes.

"How's that for a remembrance?" Ichika said, smiling. Caitlyn frowned at him.

"Your remembrance is painful…damn you…" Caitlyn said.

Ichika chuckled, as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know what you're going to say…I love you too Cait…"

Caitlyn blushed harder.

A few moments of silence and Caitlyn wore her top hat, as she also laid her head on Ichika's other shoulder.

She tipped her hat a bit for she is tired as well. "Please tell me you'll still be here if I wake up…"

Ichika smiled, as Caitlyn fell asleep.

* * *

**I do believe I have a lot of explaining to do, and here is my explanation:**

**Requiem and I have planned out the story, and this was supposed to continue until March of 2017, which is summer here. Even though like this, there was one teensy-weensy little damn problem in the whole system…**

**The fucking Star Guardians came. And then the Elementalist skin came.**

**I don't wanna blame it all on Lux…but our story got fucked because of that. Requiem really wanted to put Lux into the story, but the plans were already made, and keeping our story active is already difficult since we have real life responsibilities to attend to. And both of us have a friend named procrastination.**

**So sad to say, as much as we want to keep this story alive, I apologize but it has met its end. Short, I know. **

**I do hope all of you enjoyed our first story.**

**There will be a chapter 15, and that, as it pains me to say, would be the last chapter.**

**I apologize.**

**-Harvest**

* * *

**Well that was a very fucking late update...**

**-Harvest, 2/18/17**


	15. The End

**Farewells shouldn't be bitter, right?**

**Well, I can't help it…**

**League of Legends and Infinite Stratos belongs to their respective owner, and Requiem and I do not claim any ownership.**

**-Harvest**

* * *

**KNIGHT OF THE NEXUS**

**CHAPTER 15**

* * *

Caitlyn woke up at the tiniest sound of a creaking wood tile that came from the room above her. Her hat is on the couch, and so is she, laid down, clearly tired.

She realized it was already pass 10, and she looked around, seeing that everything's back to normal: no more Christmas ornaments, no more fancy lights, nor any delicious food, nothing, not even a certain man whom she would dearly miss.

Someone then came down slowly, and Caitlyn slowly sat up, a bit in a hangover from last night.

The person who came down is someone Caitlyn did not expect.

"Good morning, Sheriff" said Malzahar softly. He had a different robe and hood now, and Caitlyn is fully aware of that.

"Morning…" Caitlyn replied, her voice a bit sore, since she half consciously cried last night.

Malzahar then walked towards her and sat down on another chair, which is in front of the couch.

The table is also clean.

"I'm actually the one who cleaned this place…since I know you won't have the energy to do so once you wake up" he explained, surveying the living area of Caitlyn's house.

The Sheriff chuckled, and she took her top hat and placed it on the table.

"And here I thought you won't do anything good…" she said, making Malzahar laugh as well.

"I can control myself of course" he replied.

A moment of silence occurred, with Caitlyn turning her smile to a frown as Malzahar crossed his arms, deeply in thought as well.

Caitlyn then stood up, taking her top hat as she went inside her room to find her rifle. She has responsibilities to attend to.

But before she enters her room, she turned to Malzahar as he stood up as well.

"You can leave now, Prophet, dare you open the Void, and I shall shoot your head off…" Caitlyn warned. Malzahar chuckled.

"You are open to try…" he said, as a portal opened behind him, revealing two Voidlings snarling at Caitlyn.

"I'll take that as a challenge" Caitlyn replied, as Malzahar entered the portal along with the Voidlings and Caitlyn entering her room, only to be greeted by her rifle placed on her bed.

* * *

She then took the rifle, loaded it with ammo, checked its scope, and aimed it at her window, seeing if the scope is still clear. Seeing the first scope to be clear, she checked the two others.

All clean.

She then hoisted it on her shoulder as she decided to go out of her room, locking its door. She then proceeded upstairs, where Ichika once slept, or rather, lived with her.

Caitlyn placed her rifle at the side near the door and walked slowly to the bed. There she found a letter. It wasn't a long one, but a very short one.

But the words struck her heart like how lightning strikes a tree.

"_I'll miss you…"_ the words were written. Caitlyn cried at the simple statement. She knelt weakly on the floor and wept, muttering her first love's name.

* * *

Sona is at the Institute's massive garden, walking solemnly as she carries her _etwahl_ with her. She is currently finding a spot for her to play.

And there she found the perfect place; an open spot in the middle of white roses.

Before Ichika left actually, he and Sona played a piece together, a duet.

And now, Sona repeats the wonderful memory as though it happened a long time ago.

"_Hey Sona, before I go, how about we play a piece together? I heard from Ahri you're a good musician" said Ichika, entering Sona's room in the Institute. Sona blushed a bit but she nodded, motioning for him to come closer. _

_It was the same night that they had fun at Caitlyn's house, and Ichika decided to escort both Ahri and her back to the Institute. Ashe already went back to the Frejlord, saying she had important matters to attend to. _

_Sona then took her etwahl as she went outside along with Ichika and they proceeded to the garden._

"_What instrument do you play other than the violin?" Sona then asked as she found her spot on a tree branch._

_Ichika got astonished at how she climbed all the way up that tall tree, and then decided to answer her simple question._

"_Well I can play piano…" Ichika sheepishly admitted, and Sona giggled._

_Sona then pointed towards a piano that is surrounded by various flowers. Ichika then nodded and went to the piano._

_Ichika looked back at Sona once he sat down, and when he saw that Sona nodded, he started to play a piece, that even Sona is very familiar with._

_He let Ichika play as she suddenly found the voice to sing. Even Ichika got surprised._

"_~The sorrowful gust of wind that blew right between you and me~" Sona started._

_Ichika continued playing the piano._

"_~Where did it find the loneliness it carried on the breeze~?" she continued._

"_~looking up at the sky after shedding a stream of tears, I could see for miles of blue... it's never been so clear~"_

_Ichika then played melodiously. Sona had a sad smile._

_And the song continues. The lyrics were actually for a male singer, but Sona added a heavenly tone that can't be matched, no matter the lyrics, since overall, it added to her current emotion._

As Sona remembered it, there were tears in her eyes.

"_Ichika…"_ she said, well all to herself, since there's no one around, and no one will hear her.

She then played her etwahl and sang the song all to herself.

"_~Now, just a little more. Just a little bit more. Let's stay here a little longer now._

_Now, just a little more. Just a little bit more._

_Let's stick together just a little bit longer~"_

As she sang, the tears freely flowed down her cheek.

It was silent pain, and only she can hear her own sobs.

No one was there to comfort her.

* * *

Ashe has confronted the Ice Witch once again, no, it wasn't like that. Ashe is currently and violently releasing her emotions at the resting Ice Witch, who only dodged and avoided all the arrows, frost or not, that came to her.

"Goddammit Ichika!" Ashe shouted. She did Volley again, and Lissandra just avoided the arrows as she got transported behind Ashe.

Ashe then crouched, and fired a barrage of arrows at her.

Lissandra, with a wave of her hand, made the arrows fly to her side.

"Why do you have to leave, when I have now found the one I want to be with?!" Ashe screamed.

Lissandra's emotion stayed neutral, unmoving, yet even under that headdress she has, she also felt sadness, both for Ashe, and the boy.

Ashe then blindly fired arrows. All of which missed Lissandra, and the said female just stood there, watching Ashe let out her pain.

Ashe then dropped her bow and her quiver as well. There were no more arrows and she knelt weakly on the floor. She's now crying.

Lissandra then knelt down in pity. Little do the other Champions and Summoners know that she cares for the archer.

She then placed her right hand at Ashe's cheek and the archer looked at her.

"I'll never understand the world…" Ashe then said, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Foolish child…" Lissandra said, and Ashe smiled sadly, as she hugged her.

Like a child running off to her mother.

* * *

Ahri then found herself strolling around the Institute's garden, since she heard a very familiar song playing.

And of course, she knew who's playing it.

She ran towards the center, where she now saw Sona surrounded by a field of white roses.

Sona was playing in silent pain, and her eyes were close as the tears fell down.

Ahri knows that Sona can sing on certain occasions, yet right now, her mouth is closed.

Sona then stopped playing the song that both she and Ichika played, and once the melodious tunes of her _etwahl_ were gone with the wind, she opened her eyes.

And with morose she smiled at Ahri, and the fox just ran towards her. Sona stood up, and Ahri leapt, hugging her as both of them fell down on the flowers.

"_It doesn't have to be like this…"_ said Sona as Ahri cried onto her chest.

"Yeah…it doesn't have to…" Ahri then said. Sona calmed down and stopped crying. She then wrapped her arms around Ahri, comforting her as best as she could.

* * *

Talon and Katarina were inside a bar. Rengar did not accompany them, because the bounty hunter was called upon by a rich family to hunt down a rival. Talon was supposed to come, yet he preferred to be with Katarina.

Accompanying her to Ionia wasn't an easy job, considering they were both Noxians.

Yet they were both glad that all the citizens did not attempt to kill them. They were assassins, and even though they can kill those who would dare attempt, they'd be outnumbered.

And Talon's glad Katarina knows the bartender too.

Jerry; an old Noxian spy that defied orders, and became a traitor fled to Ionia in hopes of being forgotten. He became Katarina's prime target, hence the man's right eye having a scar, and becoming white, making it blind.

Katarina's own scar on her eye, however, was not of Jerry's doing.

"Well, _Noxian_…" Jerry said with spite and mock in his voice "what should I get you?" He is a bald man, with a moustache connected to his beard, in his forties, and a muscular figure. Katarina reminds him of Braum.

"Anything that doesn't have poison" Katarina then replied, and the three of them laughed.

Jerry then prepared two shot glasses and filled it with whiskey, and then he passed the glasses to the both of them. "Come, drink…" he said, since he knows Katarina can drink well, and whiskey is her favorite.

Talon, on the other hand, prefers all kinds of wines and refreshments.

"And what are two assassins doing in the peaceful lands of Ionia?" Jerry then asked, wiping a goblet.

"We're waiting for someone of importance. I accompanied her to relay very confidential data from a common enemy." Talon then spoke, and Jerry just whistled low.

"Looks like just a normal day huh?" he said, and Talon laughed, drinking his whiskey in one go as he asked for more.

"You can say it like that, yeah…" Talon then replied. Katarina chuckled too, and drank hers in one go as well.

The bar only had two customers, and those were the Noxians. Then, after a few conversations and merry makings the bar's doors opened, and came in a new customer.

This one is female; Katarina knows that, since she knows the one person who would wear her 'Spellthief' outfit.

"Well, here's the person of interest. Talon, can you check if there are stalkers or spies outside? We can't risk her having one…" Katarina then somewhat ordered Talon, and as the man drank another one in one go he went out, hood on.

Jerry then placed a shotgun, made by Piltover's finest, on the counter, just in case what Katarina is telling comes true.

Katarina nodded and smiled at him and looked at Lux, who understood the situation.

Her staff is on the counter as well. Jerry wiped yet another goblet.

"Of all the outfits, why that?" she then asked. Lux then giggled.

"To fit in…" she softly replied. Katarina chuckled, and so did Jerry. Katarina drank the whiskey from her shot glass and placed it back on the counter, motioning for Jerry to not put more on both her and Talon's glasses.

Katarina then went closer to Lux's right ear and whispered the confidential information.

Lux's eyes then widened at the revelation.

"Yet we haven't found the remnants of the Orb…" Katarina continued in whispering. Lux then just nodded.

Talon then entered back into the bar, blade ready.

* * *

"Katarina we need to escort her back; Ionians are in sight. All led by Yi." He reported. Katarina then slammed her fist onto the counter, and Lux quickly took her staff.

Jerry then placed the glass and cloth underneath the counter and loaded his shotgun.

"Yi's men are the most annoying, and they can attack at any second. I'll try to hold them off, if they ever come here." Jerry then said as he went away from the counter and goes outside. Little do they know that both of Jerry's eyes can see very well in the dark, and now that he only had an eye left, he focused all of the night vision kind of ability he had there.

A gunshot was then heard.

But no other sound came after that; not a body falling or a sword clanging to the ground.

Another gunshot, but again, no other sound.

Katarina then went out and saw Jerry slowly walking forward.

Katarina then motioned for the two others to come out, and they did, closing the door softly as they went.

Jerry then ran back to them. "I've already made a commotion, just to let them know that you're armed. I'll be going back now, good luck!" he said as he ran back to the bar, locked the door and reloaded his shotgun.

Katarina then prepared her daggers. Talon walked forward ever so slowly and quietly so that he could hear even the faintest of sounds.

He then saw three flashes of green light and his blade clanged with another.

Glad his blade was already ready when that happened.

"You're hiding things from us, Demacian…" Yi spoke, referring to Lux.

"We're not looking for war, Yi!" replied Lux back, angrily as Talon is having a hard time in keeping Yi's blade from slicing him in half.

"Teaming up with a Noxian to get out of here safely? I knew that bartender's suspicious…" he then said, and he leapt back, making Talon's blade clang to the ground. He quickly repositioned himself, expecting for another blow from Yi.

Yi laughed, and as he did, samurai like warriors appeared from behind Talon and around Lux and Katarina. They were similar to Yi's Ionian outfit, yet with no headgear, instead, replaced by a helmet similar to that of a samurai.

"Ionian warriors…dammit" said Katarina as she turned her daggers around.

"Whatever you do Lux, don't tell them everything…" she then said, as Lux ran off.

Yi then didn't let her escape though.

"Tell us what you know, and there won't be any bloodshed…" offered Yi, lowering his weapon.

"This is vital information, Yi, the Summoners need this! Move!" yelled Lux, and she temporarily blinded Yi with her magic.

Yi fell to the ground; removing his headgear, yet they didn't see his face because of the dark.

"Don't kill any of them!" yelled Lux at the other two.

Yet the Ionians' orders were to slay the Noxians.

One warrior then flashed away to Lux's side and stabbed her in the stomach. Lux's eyes were wide open.

"Lux, no!" screamed Katarina and Talon decided to take action.

He pounced on the Ionian who stabbed Lux, aiming for his chest. He successfully stabbed him in the chest.

Lux fell down, blood pouring from her stomach as she covered the open wound with her left hand. Her staff fell as well.

Talon then blocked and parried two katanas that came from two Ionian warriors respectively.

Katarina then decided to kill the Ionians surrounding her. Yi weakly started to stand up, his vision returning as he wore his headgear again.

* * *

"My apologies Lux, but an ally who forms contacts with an enemy is considered an enemy as well."

Katarina, who already sliced off heads and stabbed five Ionians, glared at Yi.

"That's bullshit! The Demacians and Noxians are currently on good terms!" screamed Katarina as she blocked a katana that came from behind.

Yi laughed again. "I never trusted the Demacians…"

"T…Traitor!" yelled Lux, as she used a healing spell to heal her wound. Fortunately it did, and she weakly stood up, using her staff as support.

"We recently had an agreement! And that is peace to both our kingdoms! Are you mad and trying to declare war?" and with that, Yi looked at Lux, as two Ionian warriors fell down, courtesy of Talon.

"You've been helping Noxus' finest assassin with her needs, Lux, and that itself is a threat…" he said, preparing to fight, as he raised his blade.

Katarina stabbed the last of Yi's men and she proceeded to aid Lux. Talon followed suit.

"And that's it?! That's why you hate us?" asked Lux.

"I find the lack of Demacia's surveillance on you, disturbing…" he said, and as he said that, knights suddenly appeared, one that the three of them recognize.

"Knights of the Dauntless Vanguard?!" Lux exclaimed.

"I have called them for assistance in capturing you…" Yi said, and with that, his headgear's eyes turned blood red, and the same red color glowed underneath the helmets of the Knights.

"They're being mind controlled…" spoke Talon. "That's why the Ionians eyes were red as well.

"That figures…" Katarina replied.

Just then, something glowed underneath Yi, and he flinched. Out from his chest came the shattered remains of the Orb of Black Blood. As it fully came out of Yi, he dropped his blade and he collapsed on the floor, and so did the Knights.

The Orb then collected the blood and remains of the dead Ionians.

"Goddammit it's the Orb!" Katarina spoke, and even Lux readied herself. She was about to cast a spell onto the Orb when a purple portal opened, and out came Malzahar, along with his Voidlings.

"Aatrox's doings?" asked Lux, who still viewed Malzahar, an ally, even at the sudden change in appearance of the said individual.

He then dragged the defeated demon out from the portal, and he nodded.

"Y…You'll…ne…ver…be…able…to…d…defeat me…mortals" he spoke weakly as he crawled onto the floating and reconstructing Orb.

Malzahar walked slowly over Aatrox and he grabbed the reconstructing Orb into his right hand and crushed it fully to bits.

Aatrox screamed in pain, and the life from his eyes vanished. His body then turned to ash, and it dissipated.

The three of them lowered their weapons, and Lux weakly smiled at Malzahar.

"Good to see there's still some good left in you…" remarked Lux, and Malzahar chuckled.

"The demon has been accepted as a common enemy all throughout Runeterra, of course we'll be temporary allies. I've contacted the Mistress and Garen about this, and they'll be arriving here along with Jarvan, so you three better stay here with me. I'll try to wake Yi and the Knights up too…" Malzahar then explained, and with sighs of relief the three of them fell on the floor, completely exhausted.

The doors of the bar then opened, and a smiling Jerry approached them with so called refreshments.

* * *

If I were granted a wish, then I'd wish that I'll fix all my mistakes in the past, and avoid the possible bad outcomes that lead to pain.

If that wish be granted, I'll be forever happy.

My past is something that I've long forgotten, yet when it returned to my head, I started remembering it, every last bit of my memories as a child.

It was a wonderful feeling; being able to remember everything that you've forgotten, yet of course, in the end, I suffered.

And as I open my eyes I can still your face, haunted by your beauty, longing for that ghostly voice of yours that keeps ringing in my ears, calling for my name.

"_Ichika…"_ it said. Her voice was ever so sweet, and I can picture her smile. Her eyes gazing at my own, her long hair tickling my face, her ever fragrant smell, and the touch of her soft and warm skin.

Ah the painful memories of it all.

How I'd wish she's still here.

"Ichika?" a different voice then called. It was time.

I have left the past of me behind, and I am now in the present, my present.

Her image in my mind faltered; instead, I got greeted by my childhood friend's worried face.

She as well, is beautiful.

"Houki…" I muttered weakly. I smiled at her, and as a reply, her tears touched my face.

It feels good to be back.

"He's awake!" she called out. I heard multiple voices call my name and cry out in joy. It feels good to be back.

"Ichika! I-I…I missed you!" said a soft voice. Charlotte…

"Th-This is unforgivable…for a w-w-wife like you!" said another, a commanding one. Laura…

"Ichika-san!" said another voice, one of class, and elegance. Cecilia…

"Dammit Ichika! W-Why d-did you leave us?!" cried a childish one, that made me chuckle inwardly. Ling…

"Y-you never knew how much pain you caused us…!" said a softer and shy voice. Kanzashi…

"You make girls cry huh, Ichika?" said a voice so calm yet a teasing one. Tatenashi…

"Idiot…" said a strict one. Chifuyu-nee…

As my vision got clear, I saw all of them inside the infirmary that is at the beach. I sat up, and smiled at them.

Houki then hugged me.

The others followed suit, as well as my sister.

Outside, I can see Yamada-sensei and the other girls crying and looking at us with smiles as well.

I started to cry as well.

It feels good to be back.

* * *

"Well then Doctor Tabane, I have destroyed the teleporter, as you've said." Doctor Kenmi said as he took his brief case.

"Ah I see! Thanks for all your help, Kenmi-san! Bye bye!" Tabane said, waving good bye at the doctor who waved back at her as he exited the room.

Tabane sat on her chair, and looked into the monitor surveying a room in the beach of the Academy.

"It's good to see you again, Ikkun…" she said softly, smiling.

* * *

**Thus ends the first story Requiem and I made, that is, Knight of the Nexus! I hope you all enjoyed this; it's been a long ride, even if it's just 15 chapters. I enjoyed typing this story, even though Requiem and I kept on procrastinating.**

**I'm sorry if this story felt rushed. Sorry for the short chapters.**

**I do believe Requiem has a few words to say…**

**-Harvest**

**Sup! It's been too long, a year exactly. I know our work has been created through the use of our mind blender so well. I guess this is the end. Byeeeee~ *pooooof***

**-Requiem**


End file.
